The Great Challange of Friendship
by ploting
Summary: A Crossover continuation idea for MLP FIM happening after the aired seasons including the 9th. An old idea since 2012. Inspired by My Little Space Explorer Magrathia by The-Black-Cuno. After nasty rumours about a new people started to circulate around Equestria Twilight Sparkle has to show the truth not expecting to attend a prestigious galactc magic school and fall in with a hero.
1. Chapter 1 Agreement with Unseen Events

Chapter 1 Proposal with Unexpected Consequences

An important thing to know about the summer of that year was the fact that for some it was a normal nice summer for others not so much considering both the high temperatures and for the activities there had to be done. But no one suspected that that day might change the destinies of a world and its inhabitants forever.

The royal court in Romania was one of them, in Bucharest the royal palace became a true symbol for the monarchic restoration that happened not so much time ago. The Palace wasn't only the residence of the kings but also the place where they were reigning over 5 different planets in total.

The national territory was placed on the planet of Dacica that became the home planet for the Romanians been similar to Earth around it there were other 4 planets; Moldavia at the eastern space sector with 4 continents filled with forests with 5 important monasteries with the cities situated more to the costs of the internal seas. Valahi in the S where is the agricultural centres near the forests, Planet Transylvana at the west with the industry, Dobrojia with the star ship production facilities for both military and commerce.

Dacica was in the centre of all 4 of them aside been the centre of power and the sight of all the ministries it was where the home territory was situated and by literally cutting the edges at the borders with giant round saws while the territory had been attached several giant four claw hooks and covered all around it with an energy shield to be brought on a space station big as the moon. This happening 320 years ago and was done by almost every single nation from Earth Some making new empires for themselves while other nations remained moderate like Romania and Hungary with its 7 planets total while the US had a total of 18 planets declared an Empire and Russia 23.

The cities have extended and evolved to be like the other human and alien galactic states, the country had a production and exportation of 65-70%. This was a certainty on every planet been the certainty that a good administration can make a state to prosper. A smaller one was of course easier to administrate then a bigger one in any case.

That night was one that seemed normal for every hot summer on Dacica. Temperatures rising to 25 degrees Celsius, but aside from that the sky was much more brighter than usual. The blue gas giant nearby the habitable planet seemed to be much more visible than usual and aside from that, the stars were even more visible then normal not to mention the fact that that some might consider almost unnecessary to turn on the electric street lights.

Outside the city of Bucharest situated near the forest there was a royal residence smaller in comparison to the Royal Palace of the king. On the road an old man dressed in a long blue robe with a great bear reaching almost to the ground was walking in front of the palace gate leading to the compound where there was a small garden decorated with all sorts of flowers. Passing the gate and the palace's fence that was comprised of sharp like metal spears, the old man observed a small grey cat with stripes.

"What an unexpected surprise Professor McGonagall." Said the old man and then the cat turned into a woman with square glasses and emerald green robe.

"I was thinking what brings you here to Romania aside from the werewolves and Vampires." Asked the man with a friends smile but the woman had rather a strict un amused face.

"I believe you can see it very well Professor Dumbledore." Said the woman.

"So you know about the official agreement otherwise you wouldn't have moved all the way from the royal palace in the city all the way to the one outside of it." Said the headmaster.

"It was so abject what had been done to get here." She said harshly.

"I wasn't the one who proposed this method but the majority of the ministries thought that it was better this way then to let the High Chancellery to take another system under its authority."

"This happened ten year ago and now it wasn't the case."

"No one will now think about this especially during the celebrations." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"I still believe it was low to fool a king especially after controlling the minds of other monarchs including of our own to have they're permissions for this, especially after they had been controlled with a forbidden curse." She commented.

"I was firmly opposed to such a way but a territory to be controlled only by wizards and witches was for many a prize too great to slip through our fingers. And now for the wizards around the galaxy it will be a historic day when they at last are in control of an entire new world. The same Voldemort was defeated." Said the headmaster.

"I see, a new world for some, but not a true family for the hero who defeated Voldemort." Commented Professor McGonagall before adding.

"I also can't resist from bringing the discussion at the end between the Patriarch of Romania and our minister of Magic about the possibility that the planet might be inhabited by natives that we don't know if they are friendly or not."

"In today's times everyone from kings to lower people think about the possibility of unfriendly natives inhabiting new worlds. And the priests and other servants of God from every fate and religion no matter human or alien make no exception." He said thoughtful before turning to the ground in thought.

"And still he and others have all the rights to be concerned, especially that no one can expect what could happen."

"And what would become of the natives; to be subject of persecution like in the past times from the middle ages." She said sharply.

"We must try to come to an understanding with them. Of course this will depend if the events are favourable or not." Said the headmaster turning to the starry sky.

"In any case the universe is full of many mysteries. Which, even we are not able to solve." He said before Professor McGonagall started to also look at the stars in the sky.

-/-

 _Several days later:_

In another world inhabited by equine and many other mythical creatures, the nights were always very calm the usual starry sky and the lonely that stood in charge above all of them. Many of them never thought about what was happening beyond they're world but some with great imagination saw things really differently.

During that night two children one a male unicorn with dark blue main and light blue coat and the other a female Pegasus with blond main and white coat were admiring the view of the sky, both them imagining different things with the exception that it will soon pass they're bed time. Both them were close friends from the first grade. They wanted to do it so before the Summer Sun festival.

"You know when I look at the stars I always think of them as small fragments from the sun left behind or from the moon that came out." Said the Girls.

"How come?" Asked the boy.

"It seems like all the stars are like a small grain of sand that came from the sun with the goal of lighting up the sky alongside the moon." She said dreamingly.

"And still all the stars are the same they are always unchanged." Said the boy.

"I know."

"And still..." He made a long pause thoughtful.

"Still what?"

"You know I am always thinking. Is there something out there?" He said confusing his friend.

"How come?"

"Other life forms that are different from us and everything here that we know."

"Do you think it is possible?" She asked.

"Well I was starting to think about this possibility, I even told my dad about this but he said that this is impossible. What do you thing?" He asked turning to her.

"Well I don't think it is impossible, maybe it is true. And maybe they also ask the same question as we are." She said and her friend started to ask shyly.

"And, do you think we might meet them?"

"Maybe, I am thinking however if they might be friendly."

"This is now hard to say, maybe?" Said the boy unicorn.

"I am also thinking how different they might be from us."

"I was also thinking about this. Who knows maybe they are not so different as we imagine." He said.

"Do you think?" She asked.

"I do."

"It might be easier however if we will ever meet them." He said before noticing something like a shooting star that seemed to have abruptly stopped.

"Hey have you seen that?" He asked making the young female Pegasus.

"What?"

"It seemed like a shooting star." He said pointing to the sky where it seemed like other 6 shooting stars to come out and stop.

"I never saw something like this." She said.

"Neither have I maybe it was something like a meteor shower." He said before coming out with an idea.

"Hey let's put ourselves a wish." He said before both them closed their eyes and made a wish in they're minds.

"What have you wished?" She asked.

"To know for certain if there is something out there in space." He said.

"Really me too I hope they are also friendly when we meet them." She said.

Those kids in that night felt inside them that something will happen and probably they will know very soon if there really something out there in space. What they don't know however is the fact that they're wish to meet other beans will come to reality much more sooner than expected. And those beans are right in this moment looking at them from above their planet surface. 7 massive ships each bearing the colours of a different human nation was right in that moment preparing for the landing. Each of those was long as an 80 story building and with 35 meters high. In each one, there was an estimated 1400 people on board to begin the settlement inside there was building material and a garrison of 10.000 battle robots for defence against threats. Protocol was next; some battle robots accompany the building ones for the building of the settlements exception was the governors and the chiefs of security so supervise the construction. They were to arriving through one small craft. They landed at a field near a forest with the view of the sea.

The governor was the first one to get out of the ship to inspect the view.

"Ah, at last we are here this will be the first non muggle planet in the galaxy." Said the governor with a large smile of confidence on his face.

 **Please leave comments. And also please read chapter 2 as well it has more to give.**


	2. Chapter 2 Collision of Two Worlds

_Collision of Two Worlds_

 _Ponyville_ _Castle of Friendship throne room_

It was hard to imagine the events that happened during the last 2 year; the defeat of the Storm King, Grogar, Cozy Glow, reformation of Tempest, establishing of the Friendship School where everyone: from yaks and dragons to Changelings and Hippogriffs and many other events both good and bad. But one thing to enjoy was the now bright future. Twilight was sitting on her throne surrounded by all her friends, Spike and Starlight. Seeing everyone joyful and well was the most pleasant site for Twilight.

"Boy, many things happened the last year that I barely could count all of them." Commented Applejack, the hard working orange earth pony.

"It is even hard to tell from where to start. There were so many things." Said Rarity the white unicorn fashion designer.

"We should have a party to celebrate all those events." Said Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive earth pony very ecstatic.

"One thing is for certain girls I doubt there will be other things to be concerned." Said Twilight.

"In a way I wish to have some rest and to don't think of anything else before we...gulp." Spike burped out a parchment that landed on the ground. Twilight powered up her horn to see what was written on it.

"What is it Twilight?" asked Starlight curious.

"It is from the Princess it asks us all to come to Canterlot to solve an issue. It says it is important." She said.

"What is all about?" Asked Fluttershy.

"It concerns some new people that just showed up and he asks us to see to this issue. We shall know more when we arrive." She said.

"All right another adventure." Said Rainbow Dash in excitement.

"I wonder what kind of creatures the Princess wants to mention." Asked Twilight to herself.

"Whoever they are I hope they are nice?" Said Fluttershy in her usual manner.

"And hope they like parties." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Whatever is all about I hope we can cope with them. Who knows maybe they are friendly as well or we can teach them about friendship." Said Twilight smiling thinking how things will be. She hopes it will not be like with the Storm King but who knows.

 _New Diagon Wizard Colony:_

It was 10 years since the establishment of the wizard colonies on the planet and the situation didn't changed very much since that date. The wizard settlements on the planet were now prospering without problem. This was on one side due to the contact of them with the mother country on the native human worlds and trade among themselves and on the other it was due to the trade with the natives whom only 4 years ago some took the risk to communicate with them. On the British side one of the most prosperous was the Colony of New Diagon named after the alley in London which resembles it pretty well by some accounts.

A group of six friends; four boys and two girls were right now walking or better to say sneaking throw the crowded streets of the colony to reach for a specific destination that was for one of the boys, who was wearing an invisibility cloth, a safe house where he can find some peace and quit. This was due to the fact that that boy was wanted, not by the authorities but by crazy fans and this is due to the fact that it was thanks to him that they're world was officially safe from the one that even after his official defeat some couldn't find the courage to say his name.

"Ron, I really appreciate this but tell us how much do we have to go." Asked the brown haired girl, who was also the smartest of the group.

"Don't worry, we just need to pass the main gate outside and walk for 5 minutes and we are there." Said the red haired girl pointing at the gate outside the main settlement that leads to the countryside, the gate was so big that two cars can enter or leave at the same time and it was big enough for a tank to come in and out it also had two massive wooden doors made of oak and enforced with a spell. The door was guarded by four skeletal like battle robots with laser blasters, there were two on each side at the exit, there were eight in total four were inside four outside.

The group moved as normally as they could pass by the robots without any problem right before other eight were passing by the gate in front of them, when they were at a relative distance they started to go at an alerted paste before arriving at their destination, The Burrow an odd-looking building with odd-on bits of architecture, inside however was very comfortable. Even thou they could have built something else on their new home world they rather preferred to shrink they're house with a spell, transport it there and enlarge it.

Outside the building a red haired, short, kind looking woman, wearing a long red dress was waiting for them and made signal with her hand to come inside quickly. Each of them entered inside the house before the woman, named Molly took a last look outside to make sure no one followed.

"Coast is clear. No one followed." She said closing the door.

"All right Harry you can let yourself be seen again." Said Ron and the invisible boy took out his cloth and reveal himself as a skinny boy, with white skin, black messy hair, green emerald eyes, wearing blue jeans, and a red anorak and having round glasses. This was the boy everyone knew who he was, Harry Potter; the Hero of the Wizard World and the most famous wizard in the wizard galaxy. But unlike other celebrities who they know tend to turn arrogant, he was all the opposite.

For him personally, thinking about those titles, he feels now more headaches than pride after two weeks of staying in the colony ever since disembarking from the wizard space ship belonging to Hogwarts that brought him here for school purpose every year. Unlike other years however he wasn't waited by half the wizards residing in the colony or even from other colonies around.

"Ohh, and only thinking today it was only for gathering school supplies or having a short walk." He said breathing hard thinking this might go one for another 5 days till the embark on the Hogwarts express.

"Well what can we say; it is hard to stop a sea of crazy fans." Commented Fred, one of the twins.

"Especially when you together with Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape and Draco that switched sides at the last moment, destroyed You-Know-Who for good at last." Commented George the other twin, they do admit the fact that they tried to hide him in their joke shop 'The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' when he arrived, only to find out that they were followed in the street, they said to the public that they will not let them in unless they buy their stuff and many came, see him and bought till they barely had something on the stock, took them four days to resupply.

"It is a good thing that we bribe the owner at the book store to don't say a word, otherwise we might have to again fight throw an endless crowd of fans. And even now I'm trying to forget what happened last week." He said thinking how chaotic was that Tuesday. Only walking the streets normally in a short walk greeting some people in knowing before been overrun by a crowd of fans, and it wasn't only Harry they targeted it was all three of them. They're friend tried to say that if it wasn't for his friends he wouldn't have stopped You-Know-Who especially after finding out where the Horocruxus were and how to find them due to a strange vision Harry had before blacking out for 24 hours.

But it wasn't only him the crowd targeted it was actually all three of them. They realised this after some crazy teenage fans started to come out wearing clothes and having hairstyles like them. It was a much harder battle then the one with the Death Eaters and they barely escaped. Beyond that when it was the wedding of his brother Bill and Fleur two weeks ago they found out that his father had told the governor to don't let this event public and put battle robots to guard the wedding from the distance.

"Ahh, I stopped Voldemort once and for all. But all I want now is only to stay and finish the last school year without any kind of distraction from no one, only the school and nothing else for now." Harry commented in frustration getting a sit on a chair.

"You know Harry I really love hearing this, especially now. I don't think many celebrities would say this, not to mention the fact that if you do that you will turn Head Boy at the end of the year." Commented Hermione smiling.

"Like when I was turned Prefect immediately after defeating him that's between the last things I'm concerned about, the only thing that I want is feeling normal at least for a time."

"You shall, if Voldemort is totally gone there is no more obstacle this year." Said Ginny in confidence.

"On the other side dear, at Hogwarts no one will treat you like a big celebrity as the people outside tend to do. The teachers will surely not allow it." Said Molly.

"If professor Snape is still around surely they will not." Added Ron before turning to his mother.

"By the way mom, when will dad come home?"

"Unfortunately he will come later than usual, working now at a higher office that regards the British Wizard Colony of Diagon is taking more time than usual. But he will surely arrive for dinner."

"And right now I only hope there will not be other adventure this year." Commented Harry.

"Something new will surely happen, God know, maybe we will get some new transferred student for our house." Commented Ginny.

"By the way Harry, have you thought maybe to have a girlfriend this year?" Asked Fred, catching the boy off guard.

"I didn't even think of it." He said with a bit of monotony.

"Let's have a little survey. What kind of girl would you like?" Asked Ginny taking a feather and a quill.

"I really don't know. Right now one that will not come to me because of fame and fortune, and one that likes me for who I am and not what I am." He said while Ginny and Hermione were writing everything down.

"And above all, to not come at me and do sweet talk, or be stick to me like glue like the ones that started to come after the last encounter with You-Know-Who." He said not wanting to mention the name. In a way all the parts were a bit of a problem right at the moment and they were immediately spotted by their friend.

"It cannot be found at the moment I guess." He said monotonously.

"Don't worry we will find something. It is a minor setback at Hogwarts there are dozens of girls."

"The first girls that did the smooth talk were some from Hogwarts. If there will be by any chance a girl that transfers for this year by any chance that didn't herd of my fame it will be something." He said but Ron only started to scratch the back of his head, already guessing an answer.

"Ah, yeahhhh." He started not knowing how to properly answer.

"This might be hard. It might be possible, if the girl is from another world or something like this." He said knowing it was only a tedious or more to say absurd answer. Harry was however approving with the answer his friend had given.

"Don't despair we will find something." Hermione said.

"I should better see myself to this kind of stuff. And please don't play match maker or something like this." He said going into the garden to calm himself down and hoping no one will see him.

He went to a table near the bushes before watching the peaceful landscape of the world he was, he knew of course about it, not just due to the fact that he was going to Hogwarts but also because he read several articles in the Dailey Prophet that regarded the planet, however his mind was anything but thinking about the landscape.

Ever since last year before school started and the last confrontation with Voldemort, he never actually told about the vision he had in the fifth year before Hogwarts was finished when he was at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to anyone. Not even his best friends but it always puzzled him especially that he actually saw everything during his unconsciousness not to mention the way to defeat his nemesis, he always though many things about the creature in his vision. Was it native to the world? He only knew of them out of description in the books and newspapers but he always though many things about them.

"Sometimes I wish to go live with the natives." He murmured to himself still in deep thoughts not realising that Ron just came to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry what are you thinking?" Asked his best friend but the other boy couldn't explain.

"It's about the vision isn't it?" He asked and the boy only nodes.

"Look no one forces you to tell anything but I really wish to know, when you had it when you blacked out, your head seemed to explode." He said concerned for his friend taking a seat in the next chair, he, Hermione and many others asked him many thing regarding the vision but he simply didn't wanted to give anything up regarding it. Harry, seeing his friends concerned face couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine" He said in defeat "When I had the vision, before the end of our fifth year on how to defeat You-Know-Who." He didn't want to mention the name to his friend to respect his wish.

"When I blacked out I saw at first something else."

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled about this.

"I saw You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters ready to battle against someone else. He called himself Storm or more specific the Storm King, a bipedal native I believe who looked like something of a wolf body and baboon or a yak figure with horns and three fingers at his hands. He was surrounded by some army of creatures; that were bulky, hunchback, gray coat with white hair and having their faces look like masks well armed, calling them Storm Creatures." The description got the boy's total attention.

"What happened then?"

"The Forces of both You-Know-Who and King Storm started to engage one another. Due to the scar I was connected to him and saw the battle. It seemed almost as if one side had the upper hand while the other was losing and things switched from one side to the other. I saw Voldemort been defeated turned to stone but returning again, and again, and again. Many of the Death Eaters used all kinds of curses on Storm's army killing many while the Death Eaters were turned into obsidian stone and crashed, the same was also for the creatures and at the end of the battle both leaders tried to run but Voldemort wanted to destroy him but couldn't. Every time when Storm wanted to destroy him I saw the Horocruxes and where to find them. At the end the battlefield was filled with either Death Eaters or creatures. The King cursed him saying that because of him he used all his powers and his army while he had almost all his disciples turned to stone and crashed. It was a horrific site."

"I now understand why you didn't want to tell us this." Commented Ron before been joined by the others who heard the story including Mr. Weasley, that just arrived.

"What was your opining regarding this...King Storm?" Asked Hermione.

"It was nothing more but the native homolog of Voldemort of this world; I saw how he was, he was deceptive and wanted to gain power by conquering the natives on the world and then probably turning to us the same as the other wanted. The battle was nothing else probably but the fight of the same antagonists in this world." He said very pressing thinking about this while everyone turned on one another.

"Well you know, we don't know if we say something logical but." Started George.

"Maybe this battle was a crucial one for both us and them." Continued Fred but Harry only looked to them not knowing what they meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe if this battle didn't happen, we might have not known how to stop You-Know-Who and destroy him." Said Ginny.

"And probably this battle was also important for the natives on this world. Because King Storm exhausted his forces battling him and his followers this gave the natives a chance to defeat him." Hermione explained.

"Hermione's right this battle gave all of us a chance to defeat both them before they turned, either Storm King on us or the other at the natives." Said Ron.

"You know, you are right, it was a good thing this battle took place." Harry said before thinking.

"And who knows maybe we should thank this King Storm for helping us." Harry said joking.

"If the natives knew about this event, they might also give thanks to You-Know-Who." Said Ron.

"Although this might never happen, thanking two villains with the same ideas although each was the concern of the other, this will not be a good sign of starting good relations." Said the elder Witch, while setting up the table outside the house in the garden with her magic before everyone took a seat; Harry was in the middle of his two best friends.

"I mean how did the other wizard colonies come to good relations with the natives in the places they are." She said taking a seat on the other side near his husband, remembering how it was first contact, the Portuguese were the first to establish contact with the natives in their own place near Novo Lisabona after some teens went outside the protective covering spell and saved a native from drowning.

The native, a sensitive grey horse named Grey Cloud helping a badger from drowning by levitating both out of the water then showing him where they were and after having confirmation from the Ministry of Magic in Lisbon they removed the spell to show themselves before the Spanish wizards followed and then came the Dutch, French, Chinese and so on. Some stayed under the covering spell for a year or longer before the British deactivated it at the beginning of February. Molly then thinking about this event, he realised something.

"Harry, you had the vision of the battle two weeks before the end of the school year right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Harry it is possible that both You-Know-Who and King Storm had the intention in occupying the British Colonies, we removed the covering spell at the end of February and if this battle took place before the end of the school year it means that somehow he knew about us, now things really makes sense." Commented Mr. Weasley making all his children to puzzle.

"Make sense what?" Asked Ron confused.

"You haven't told them haven't you?" Asked Arthur moving to his wife that gives a node.

"Dad? What is all about?" Asked Ginny.

"When I was returning from work at the town hall, something like a storm or a tornado was brewing in the distance behind the hill that day. We all saw it didn't we?" He said pointing at the hills and everyone nodes.

"Stanger was the fact that it did not come closer, it stayed there the whole day in one place, and it passed only after the sun settled." Said Molly remembering the events of that day.

"There were also thunderstorms from what I heard." Ron said. He wasn't present at the moment.

"Well after that two Aurors went there to see what the situation was the next day and they saw remnants of a battle. I went there myself with some battle robots after hearing about this for three day and I couldn't stand for what I saw." He said getting out a picture of a creature that was turned to stone.

"Was this what you saw?"

"Yeah it was one of them it seems this one was turned to stone."

"Where is it now?" Ron asked pointing at the picture with the creature that was taken by the moving droids.

"The site took several days to be cleaned up. No one but people working for the ministry or at the governor administration was allowed to go. This one was put in the hall of the Governor's office. He put it near the fountain, there were other 4 that were still intact but were put in a warehouse."

"I guess the Storm King never came back." Harry mentioned before seeing a patrol of 10 battle droids passing; 5 were skeletal average ones with blasters either small rifles, two were bulky ones that shoot from they're hand two were skeletal but were more agile with lights in their eyes and one was marked with a marking showing that it was the commander all were having the flag of the UK that was passing accompanied by other 3 patrols of the same size.

"And yet during that time there weren't so many battle robots of more kinds in patrol. Why are more patrols this time?" Asked Hermione.

"There were several unwanted events that occurred in the recent times. Building been vandalised, windows been crashed, sometimes small robot patrols of 3 been found crashed or disassembled but not by the way the wild life is doing it." Said Arthur.

"But the building been vandalised or windows crashed? Weren't there hooligans." Harry asked.

"There were public, government and businesses that were vandalised, plus hooligans don't attack so often the same place or do it in many places on different streets at once and make that much damage." Said Fred.

"When things like this started we took precautions for our shop. Just for you to know there were like Death Eater raids but no one injured." Added George.

"Since when all this started?" Asked Harry.

"It all started a week before you arrived, at first it was only an animal shop. But two days later it was a book store, then the Ollivander wand shop and today I heard one of the warehouses been a total mess. There were some things that were stolen as well, like carpets, magic globes, and the potions were totally messed up." Said Arthur.

"There should be natives that attack." Harry commented.

"But what is the reason." Hermione asked.

"No one knows on one hand, on the other no one knows what natives attack us and why." Ron said taking a bite from his food.

"But if they find out about Storm and everything many might think he is responsible." Ron commented with mouth full.

"I doubt that son, when the attacked battle robots were examined some of them had hoof marks on their metal chests, so there might be some equine creatures."

"It should be a misunderstanding; many of us didn't come here to do them any harm. Let's hope this will be solved quickly." Said Molly.

"And yet what happens if they come near Hogwarts?" Asked Harry now concerned.

"You don't need to worry. The Ministry of Magic both here and in London just decided to increase the garrison at Hogwarts they put British as well as German and Romanian battle droids that were made in excess." Said Arthur in confidence.

"However Professor Dumbledore mentioned that if things will not be smooth he will ask even for Dementors to be put to guard Hogwarts of course he will do that if he force to. From what it seems things like this happened even in a settlement nearby just two day ago." Said Molly while Harry mainly got stuck when Dementors were mentioned, he hopes that there will be no need of them. Not to mention the fact that he hoped that there wouldn't be any conflict of any kind between them and this misunderstanding will be solved.

 _Canterlot; Royal Palace throne room_

The Canterlot Royal palace was always a place of talk and many other things but when the girls and Spike reached the palace everything seemed more than usual there were more ponies but strange thing was the fact that there was no announcement of any festival or any other public event. What's more they rather look at one another with either, concern, fear or having puzzled or a doubtful face. They all moved till they reached the Throne Room where the Princesses Celestia and Luna together with Twilight's brother Shining Armour and her sister-in-law Princess Cadence. Near them there were other six ponies that were telling her something, the elder white alicorn shifter her attention to Twilight and her friends that were just in front of them.

"Ahh, Twilight I'm glad that you and your friends managed to arrive at those critical times." Said the solar princess smiling at her student and she returning the gesture.

"We are always here to help. What are the pressing matters?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight we have just heard that there are some new bipedal creatures that started to appear. By the descriptions they are very different from us, we don't know how much but it seems they are living very close to us." Said Princess Celestia and this was really puzzling for both Twilight and her friends.

"Do we know how they look like?"

"We do have some pictures and paintings that have been brought." She said powering up her horn and levitates to Twilight some pictures of the bipedal creatures that she recognises what they are and also shocks her not thinking that they are some kind that are living in they're world.

"Hey ar yo all right sugar cube?" Asked Applejack.

"I know what those creatures are, they are humans. I know about them because I was in their world when I passed behind the mirror." She said and her other friends took a look at the pictures; Spike the dragon recognised them immediately.

"Hey she is right they are humans, but how this could be possible. If they would pass throw the mirror they would become ponies or something else." He commented.

"So this is how they look like. They look a bit strange." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We don't know how they come here but we know they are around. What we know is that they can also use magic but aside from that they brought with them some things that are less known." Said Princess Cadence going to the group.

"What is that?"

"They brought some skeletal like things that seem to carry some sort of weapons that shoot something like beans of magic, they usually accompany them all around although they don't look that much of a threat many think they are a bipedal homolog of the old Changelings, but they control them like slaves." Explained Shining Armour before Pinkie started.

"Maybe in the other world where Twilight was they were our homolog but here they might be aliens coming from all around to escape things they don't like at they're homes." She said but Rainbow and Twilight just rolled their eyes.

"Princess, I might have been in another world where the humans are our homolog but I do believe that there are more things to know about them." Said Twilight.

"All that we know came from those six ponies that told us about them and they're strange ways." The princess said pointing at the six of them. Two were earth ponies one has a red coat with black main and black eyes while the other was grey that seemed to have put some weight on him.

Another two were unicorns: one was white coated with blond mane like Blueblood, but skinny with a smirking look, while the other was dark green with red main with a smirk that only showed that he is not reliable.

The other two were Pegasus: one had a dark gray coat and dark red main with a face that seems to have no emotion while the other was red coated with grey main.

Twilight on looking on their faces she had a feeling of distrust in them she thought that they might have told who knows what kind of things to the princesses.

"They told us that they use the skeletal things as slaves, together with the fact that they're magic is not that powerful but they know how to use it in other ways, and that they usually poses dark objects that they use. It is said that they are even in some other much far away kingdoms beyond Equestria. And that we must be vigilant." Explained Celestia but Twilight had other ideas on this, for her if humans from the other dimension were like them then those humans shouldn't be any way near that different and surely not what they say.

"Princess I really doubt that they have the right information regarding them. I mean I know how the other dimension was and I can tell it was no different from us and maybe those aren't either." Twilight said and then talk started to go around the six ponies near her. The skinny dark green unicorn then approached the princess and whispered to her ear.

"You're Majesty. If what she says is true then it is for the best interest that she should go to see how they are from very close." Said the Unicorn although the princess was reluctant at that.

"What was all about?"

"Twilight, if you are certain that what they say might not exactly be the truth, then maybe you should go and investigate the situation yourself, in order to have more details about them." Said the Princess.

"It will be no problem; I and my friends are ready for it." Said Twilight but one of the Pegasus of the group intervened.

"Ah, however you must go there disguise as one of them."

"It wouldn't be a problem." She said in confidence.

"And you must also, go alone." The green unicorn said catching her and her friends by surprise. How could she actually go alone without her friends to help her.

"Wait a minute why go alone?!" asked Rainbow Dash in a demanding tone.

"Because they are actually very vigilant." Said the white coated skinny unicorn with blond mane.

"They always take precautions especially on people that could act..." He started to say while looking at the group whom he knew how they're personalities were.

"In a very suspicious way, they might see some behaviour with suspecting eyes like hyper activeness and other kind of stuff. They from what we have seen in the distance were more with cold and dull, seeing some things might cause suspicion. And we don't want that." He explained.

"But how in the hay, will Twilight manage them alone?!" Inquired Applejack.

"Hmm, Princess Twilight how did you managed the first time in the dimension where humans are our counterparts?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well in order to get the crown back I had to copy what they are doing and don't do things that will not look too suspicious for them. But I also met the homolog in that dimension that looked like my friends here and with they're help I managed."

"And this is exactly what you have to do. If you did that in the other dimension all you have to do is do the same in this case and everything will be fine." Said the white unicorn with a calm smile.

"But in that case I had my friends' counterparts that I still communicate with time by time."

"Oh please, you are the Princess of Friendship the title surely wasn't given for nothing, what you have to do is get along with them as well as you do with your friends." He commented.

"But isn't this in a way, cheating. Keeping secret of who I am actually. And what about Spike"

"You don't need to worry I will take care of him while you are away." Said Fluttershy

"Twilight I know it is not something moral by keeping this a secret but while we don't have too many information about them we can't take risks and so it seems that you must keep who you really are a secret until we know more about them." Said Princess Celestia, Twilight in a way didn't wanted to do something against everything she has learned about friends, but in a way she has to do it till, maybe she finds between them people that she could trust. And if the future of Equestria is at stake she has to keep her true identity a secret from them.

"All right, I will do it." She said and then Princess Luna levitated to her a medallion that was made of gold with a big purple gem in the centre.

"This will give you a human form but you will be able to use magic." She said and then twilight took the medallion and placed around her neck and in an instance light started to go around her and covered her body, when it was over Twilight saw that her front hooves were now hands and her body was covered in different clothes to take place of her coat; blue jeans on her legs that were purple, a purple vest with white blouse and shoes on her feet. She attempted to get up on her feet but she immediately tripped and was caught by her brother.

"Wow, wow, wow, easy there Twily easy." He said while he alongside Cadence and Spike helped her to stand.

"Thanks." She said before turning to the princess who levitated a mirror to her to look at her face, it was the same face she has when she goes in the human world and her homologue there has.

"So what do you think of your new appearance?" Asked Rarity.

"I can't comment on anything." She said before turning to Celestia.

"How will I change back?"

"You only need to press on the gem to deactivate the spell as well as activate it." She said before levitated a letter in an envelope.

"We manage to secretly arrange for you to go to a place they call Hogwarts. From what we know it is a school and you shall be a transferred student for the seventh year." Said Princess Luna.

"If there is a good place to start the observation for you, this is it." Said Cadence.

"I don't think it will be a problem."

"And aside from that they had managed to gather information about the stuff that you need." Said Princess Celestia showing behind a chest behind a curtain that was full of books, a cauldron, and what seemed to be a nice crafted stick that has her cutie mark on the handler while the other side was sharp together with other things.

"This is what you will need to be there; the books that are surprisingly having our language on them, a cauldron for potions, as well as this stick they call 'a wand'" Said Princess Celestia while her student looked at the stuff she will have.

"And aside from that you must also wear specific clothes." Said Celestia.

"Specific clothes." Asked Twilight while Rarity the unicorn fashion designer got a bit weary.

"Ahh, Princess what are those 'Specific clothes' that you mention." She asked with a stressed tone.

"It seems that the school has a strict regulations regarding what they should wear." Cadence said.

"You should go and try the clothes you will need to wear." Said Princess Luna. They leaded her to a room where she had to change herself, followed by the others who had waited outside. After some minutes she managed to change in her new clothes. All of them were plain black robes with ties and black pointed hats with white t-shirts and black vests. The changing went very fast without a problem, after she was fully dressed she went to a mirror nearby to see how it looks on her. For her everything was very nice and didn't had any problem wearing it, but she knew that Rarity will not like the plain clothes and will surely insist on changing them.

"Come on Twilight, we want to see how you look in them." Called her assistant Spike, Twilight opened the door for everyone to see, of course Rarity was almost about to faint on seeing them.

"So how is it on them?" Asked Starlight.

"It isn't so bad actually, I pretty much like them." She said.

"Are you serious darling? Look at them; they are so...black and dull." Rarity said in protest as Twilight expected but she was followed by Applejack who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and you have to think that ever singe one in that school has to wear them." Said Rainbow Dash and Rarity now really fainted in a dramatic way.

"In any case you must go and see if we can talk to them and have good relations with them. And see how they're leaders are?" Said the Princess Luna.

"I will see to it but what are all things about?"

"There had been some rumours circling around about them." Said Princess Celestia.

"Some ponies say that they are actually very violent, and they know only of force and not kindness. Together with many other things" Said Cadence in fear thinking about them.

"There had also been an increase in security especially nearby they're territory." Said Shining Armour before Twilight turned her head to the six ponies that were talking between them not too far from the corridor. Twilight in a way felt there was something off about them, they arrived out of nowhere and they immediately went near the Princesses to tell what they know, in a way she has a feeling of distrust in them thinking that they have other things in mind that they don't want others to know.

"Excuse me Cadence but could you tell me when did they arrive to tell Princess Celestia and Luna about the humans?" Asked Twilight.

"They arrive a week ago, there were some gossip circling around for some time and they had showed up only 4 days ago. They claim that they have studied them for a long time and are in a way expert in them." Said Cadence.

"For how long did they study them?"

"They haven't mentioned, for how long." Said Shining Armour which only brought her more suspicion, the white unicorn then came to them.

"The school year for them will start in five days time. I really do recommend that you will read some things from the books." He said in a more arrogant manner.

"I will start immediately don't worry." She said pressing on the gem to turn back to her pony self.

"You do not need to worry if you do like the time you first went into the other dimension everything will go fine."

"Still it is a total wretch that she will have to go there on her own." Commented Rainbow Dash.

"We do apologise for that but we don't have any other option." Said the red one before adding with a smirk.

"It is in a way better to prevent discovery and unwanted attention."

"I see?" She said still distrusting them.

 _Five days, later New Diagon train station._

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were preparing to get into the Hogwarts express at platform 9, the design was similar to the wizard train station in London but unlike there it wasn't a need to get throw a wall to get to the train it was only to get to some inside hiding if it was necessary especially with the attacks. But while walking through the Hogwarts Express Harry noticed some droids getting into the train while there were other 3 on the top of each wagon of the train not to mention a full wagon that contains only battle robots.

"It seems the train will be more crowded than the other times." Commented Harry regarding the droids.

"Hope they will not enter in our compartments." Commented Ron.

"They will only patrol the corridors from what I heard but if there will be acts of aggression they will enter." Said Hermione.

"Never thought that we will get bodyguards." Joked Ron.

"Neither did I." Harry said monotonous.

"Don't worry, without You-Know-Who there wouldn't be other adventures. We shall finish Hogwarts in a quit year." Commented Ron.

"Unless the natives do something stupid and you might have to do something." Fred Commented.

"And we mean it, some of those natives you don't know what you could expect from them. They do make surprises." Added George.

"You only mention the Pirates I guess?" Asked Ginny un amused.

"Not just the pirates we can tell you." Said George tracking they're mother attention.

"Oh come on you two sell them explosive stuff whenever they come here." Commented Ron.

"It is all business brother."

"In any case I am sure there will be a fine year for all of you." Said Molly before turning to the twins.

"And I will talk to you two later, regarding those Pirates."

"Molly it's just business for them, besides they always give us a glimpse of how things are in this world plus there is only one crew that came in the port and don't do problems." Came Arthur in they're defence.

"And hope it stays that way." She said before turning to the group.

"Well have a nice and safe trip to all of you. And Harry dear."

"Yes Mrs. Weasely." Hope that at least this year will be a better one without distractions."

"I hope the same thing."

"And try to find a girl for you, one that will not be after you because off...everything." She said.

"I will try." He said before all entered in the train for the long trip at Hogwarts.

 _Back in Ponyville_

Twilight and her friends together with her brother, Cadence were prepared to get her to the location, several carriages dragged by Pegasus royal guards with two spaces were prepared to get them to it.

"It seems that everything is prepared to get to that place." Rainbow Dash said she was totally opposed for her friend to get to a place and some new people that they don't know how they were.

"Are you sure that you are all right to do this alone Twilight?" Asked Fluttershy concerned.

"If Princess Celestia wants that, then I shall do it alone." She said placing the last of the books that they had acquired and are necessary for this school in her trunk. In a way it will not be a danger to be at a new school for her learning new things was really exciting. However there was something off in everything especially for those six ponies that came near the Princesses after they heard of it.

"Are you all right Twilight?" Asked Shining Armour.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said but it didn't seem so much.

"Sugar cube, yo don't seem that fine for me. What's the problem" Said Applejack but Twilight wasn't that much in the mood to talk.

"Truth is something is off to them. I mean we have seen so many creatures beyond Equestria that were very different from us and they proved that they know about friendship. And in a way, I don't know there is something off about them that I don't like; they seem that they are hiding something and in a way I don't trust them."

"So you say that some things that they told us might not be true." Said Spike.

"Yes, and I want to ask to keep an eye on them. I simply know there is something off."

"Don't worry Twilight me and Cadence will keep an eye on them. If there is something off, we will tell you." Said Shining Armour.

"And don't worry about the school we shall take care of it." Said Pinkie before all of them got in the carriages to fly towards their destination it took them 30 minutes flying till they landed nearby in a forest reminding them of the Everfree forest.

"From here we have to go on foot." Said Shining Armour.

"But where do we have to arrive exactly?" Asked Rarity taking her backpack and trunk where he had wells attached to it.

"I think I know." said Spike pointing at the giant castle on the high grounds near a lake.

"Wow, a castle, I didn't expected that." Said Twilight impressed by the size of it.

"We will have to walk some miles till we get near." Said Cadence before the group moved on towards it. After some mile they arrived near a covered bridge.

"Well here we are." Said Spike and then Twilight pressed on the gem to have her human form fully dressed in her uniform.

"Let's hope everything will be all right." Twilight said.

"Twilight, if something goes off tell me and I will come as soon as possible." Said Shining Armour, who was actually the most concerned for his little sister.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Said Twilight taking a deep breath before moving forward to the bridge. When she was near it she turned around to the bush to wave her hand at her friends that were hiding in, without noticing an elderly woman with glasses that came to her.

"I haven't seen you before." Said the elderly woman making Twilight to turn to her.

"Oh, yeah wait a moment." She said with a bit of stress looking for the letter in her pocket before giving it to her for the woman to inspect it. Her friends were watching from afar stressed what will happen.

"Oh, you are the new student Twilight Sparkle isn't?"

"Yes. And who are you if I may ask miss?"

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts, transfiguration teacher and Head of the Griffindor house." She said in a very formal way.

"Ahm excuse me Professor. Gryffindor House?" Asked Twilight.

"Hogwarts has four houses Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house is with a specific character Gryffindor for instance is with Loyalty, courage and nerve." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh yeah I haven't managed to get more information about Hogwarts."

"It is all right, please follow me." both started to walk towards the main gate, her friends even with the fact that for now everything went fine were still a bit concerned about how things will go. While moving Twilight managed to get from professor McGonagall a wider glimpse of how the school was, the fact that it was a school of magic brought only excitement for her, she was of course told that she will enter the school year with the students that were to be placed in the first year.

Inside the main hall everyone was prepared for the ceremony to start, some of them were already seeing the year with all they're exams passed and ready for a new life. At the Gryffindor table the Golden Trio were sitting ready for everything to start.

"Can't wait to start." Hermione said excited.

"Easy there we will start very soon." Said Ron before he and Harry turned to the teacher's table where they noticed one thing, one of the teachers Professor Horace Slughorn wasn't at the teacher's table but Snape was. It was trouble.

"Hey look professor Slughorn is not at the teacher's table." Ron said pointing at it.

"Someone else is however." Said Hermione pointing at the teacher sitting near Professor Snape, a man with white face, black flat hair, green eyes and with what seemed to be a friendly face although he seemed to be an agreeable person there was one thing to know Snape was back as a potion master so it was somehow, trouble.

"I wonder how he is."

"I'm more concerned regarding how thing will be with professor Snape now." Harry said before Dumbledore started to track everybody's attention in order to speak.

"I wish all the students Welcome back to Hogwarts, as always we are all waiting for the fresh minds of you returning from your holydays, but aside from that I have an official announcement that this year we will get a transferred student that will be in the 7th year of Hogwarts. There will also be other things that I will want to announce to all of you, however that will happen after the sorting ceremony that shall begin right now." He said before the main gate opened and the new students started to enter, the one in front of the group was a girl older than others with a purple hair and a pink stripe that was immediately noticed by Harry.

Twilight on entering the main hall she was totally stunned by everything that seemed totally abnormal like flying candles and the roof that seemed to be opened but it wasn't and not to mention the fact that the old man in the middle of the table in front reminded her of Star swirl the Bearded not to mention other things but aside from that she continued to walk on following the Professor McGonagall, who went in front of the group opening a parchment.

"When I call your names, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, when it will call 1 of the houses you shall go and join them." She said before reading the parchment.

"Sparkle, Twilight."

Twilight gulped thinking in what house she will be placed, thinking for a little she hoped she will be placed in the one of professor McGonagall since for her it was the only one she knew and the only one she knew more information about, girl started to walk forward silently before sitting in the chair and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her.

" _Ohh."_ He said in her year amazed at her memories _"a really unexpected thing this year, never expected that, I see a great talent and a great mind a real Ravenclaw I could say, yet you have a lot of courage and a great loyalty for the ones you care, even thou they will not be here. And there is a great power that leads you into the light and a great desire for good. So I will place you in..."_

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted and the students at the red and gold table started to applause and cheers. Twilight sat near the Golden Trio on her right and Ginny in the left. After the sorting Dumbledore started again his speech

"I wish all the new students to have a warm welcome to Hogwarts, now there are some things that I shall tell you and it concerns your safety. As you would know after the destruction of You-Know-Who all of us thought that there will be no more distractions, however there will be something to know, the forbidden Forest shall be out of bounds unless accompanied. There had been official reports regarding attacks by the natives, even thou there were more innocent ones and no one was hurt it is the best for all of us to be safe inside the castle grounds. And as for the other part Professor Slughorn due to an unwanted event he will not be teaching potions this year the task shall be in the hands of Professor Snape." After this announcement Twilight noticed frowns regarding this change regarding this Professor Snape and from what it seemed even he didn't liked that as well.

"The task for Defence Against the Dark Arts shall go on our new teacher Professor Horace Flang." He said and the teacher went up on his feet.

"As new teacher I really do hope I shall have the understanding of all the students regarding my methods. I am deeply sorry to what happened to one of my colleagues and I really do hope that he shall get better for the next year. I promise to you that I shall be a fair and inspiring teacher for all of you to learn. I am waiting forward in seeing you to my classes." He said before taking a seat.

"As for the matter of safety the task shall fall on our two tactical robots chiefs of security and one commander." He said presenting the two robots that came both seem to have almost skeletal like legs and arms with three fingers on each hand, square hear with two eyes glowing white and having chests that seemed a bit bulky. The only thing that was different was the markings on them one had a black cross surrounded by white stripes on the outside and had grey stripes all over his chest while the other had a round circle with red, yellow and blue markings on it with yellow stripes on him. The commander was with the description he was like a skeleton with a long head as a face but he was all grey and the round circle was with the colours white, blue and red. The first to speak was the one with the cross in a strong German accent.

"Tse new rules for your safety will be next: No one will be allowed to walk into the forest alone unless accompanied by four to seven droids." He said followed by the other.

"The limit in the forest for you all will be marked by a blue stripe or circle from there you are not allowed to go further, the territory that is the official limit for Hogwarts is marked with red stripes and a red circle where the droid garrison of 30.000 will patrol."

"During the day the majority will be deactivated, but you will see us in small numbers on the corridors but during the night with the Prefect we will be around in greater number." Said the last one.

"Thank you all, there is only one thing to announce. Let the Feast Begin." Said the headmaster and different kinds of foods just appeared on the tables another thing she could not imagine but even with that she grabbed some of the foods for her plate.

"Welcome to Gryffindor my name is Ginny." Said the girl next to her.

"My name is Twilight." She said smiling.

"Hey Twilight, I'm Hermione." Said the haired girl next to her.

"This is Ron and he is Harry." She said introducing the two boys who waved at her.

"So what is your first impress of Hogwarts for you as a transferred student?" asked Harry with a nervous tone.

"It's amazing I really haven't expected so much, back at my school we didn't had many stuff like what you have here like, flying candles or the roof to show the sky here in the main hall." She said with still amazed by everything around her.

"The roof is actually spelled to show the sky. This is written in the book Hogwarts a History. If you want I can show it to you." Said Hermione.

"I would really want."

"I'm sure you would like here a lot, even if it is for a year." Said Ron.

"The seventh year at Hogwarts is the last year I'm afraid, but even with that we will show you everything around." Said Harry smiling.

"I would really enjoy that plus I think it will be great. On the other hand I can barely wait till we start the classes tomorrow. I was always keen on learning new things." Said Twilight with excitement.

"I hardly doubt that and I believe we will make a great team. Have you read the books?" Said Hermione already knowing how things will be with the new girl.

"Yeah and I noticed that they are more advanced then what I have done back at my school." Said Twilight shyly.

"Don't worry we will show you the others and help you catch up." Said Harry a bit stressed the reason his friends already might know.

"I would really want that thank you all." She said and enjoyed the feast.

After the feast Twilight followed Hermione, Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor tower the password for this year was Luna Twilight noted it down for her it was really amusing been connected to one of the Princesses another thing whom she had found even more amusing were the moving, talking pictures on the walls it was shocking at first then she thought of them to be amazing not to mention the flying staircases.

"Well Twilight since you are in my year I will show you where you will be sleeping." Hermione said showing the girl's bedroom.

"Cosy." She said before noticing her bags and her trunk with her cutie mark symbol on it.

"Hey my bags and my trunk." She exclaimed before opening it to reveal some clothes both casual made by Rarity with reluctance. After dressing up in her night clothes she was ready to turn to bed.

"Well tomorrow will be our first lessons that I can barely wait. I hope everything will go fine." Said Twilight in confidence, in a way she will more be focused on new studies and friends then on spying.

"It will surely be, let's hope Professor Snape wouldn't be too mad on this change." Hermione said placing herself on her bed tracking Twilight's attention.

"What do you mean?" Asked Twilight.

"He always wanted to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, He mainly was the potion master. Of course he had the post in my previous year when we had Professor Horace Slughorn as potion master, I don't know what happened to him, but whatever it was, it is surely not very good." She said making Twilight to think, she hopes that this setback for him will not affect them too much.

"I wonder how he is coping with this change." She asked.

"We shall see this tomorrow. Goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Hermione." After each of the girls placed they're head on their pillows for sleeping Twilight looked around her for one last time, she in a way thought that nothing is too unusual between the ponies and them she decided that she will send tomorrow after the classes the first letter to her friends and the Princess to assure her that nothing will go badly. She will surely spend the time at Hogwarts for the whole year but she will make sure everything will be just fine.

 **Please leave comments.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Lessons at Hogwarts

**First Lessons at Hogwarts**

The main hall was once again bustling with the morning breakfast served from 7-9am. They had just received the timetable from Professor McGonagall. It seemed that they will have double potions with Slytherin then defence against the dark arts. From what she had heard till now Snape was a teacher to avoid and not mess up with. She took her time studying the potion book to know what will be. The potions they were making she thought were far more advanced then what she was used to. Both she Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing at one end of the table enjoying a good breakfast.

Aside from that she also noticed the many big paintings that seemed to be the only ones not moving they were very big the size was 5 meters high everyone was showing one specific person that were by the names: King George the XVI of Great Britain, Tsar Nicholas the VII Romanov of the Russian Galactic Empire or Kaiser Wilhelm the VI of the German Galactic Empire. Only by the mentioning it was clear that Pinkie was right regarding that in their dimension they were aliens from different human galactic nations.

"You know Twilight you should really eat something before class." Said Ron stuffing himself with toast bread and cheese making her giggle.

"Sorry, I really love reading besides I need to know at least something before class starts so that I know what I am doing. Back at my school we didn't had so far advanced." She said slurping from her orange juice.

"Well Twilight Professor Snape usually loves his own house and hates us but even with that we have also read what we will have." Said Harry.

"Some of us at least." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Especially that some of us don't need to worry anymore regarding You-Know-Who." Said Ron smiling.

"Who is You-Know-Who?" Asked Twilight confused making the golden Trio to turn to her with numb faces.

"What?"

"You haven't heard of him?" Asked Harry confused.

"Yeah I mean who is he?" All three friends turned to one another in total confusion, they though how in the whole wizard galaxy didn't someone heard of him or his Death Eaters, in a way it also meant another thing she surely didn't heard of the one responsible for his official defeat.

"Twilight, are you serious that you don't know him?"Asked Harry.

"Yeah, what's the big deal with him anyways?" Twilight asked.

"We will let Harry explain." Ron said although Harry was more reluctant at telling about it, but Ron made a look that he doesn't need to tell about him.

"His name was Voldemort, he was one of the most evil wizards of all times known to us. He a long time ago was the most feared wizards in the galaxy, he started to gather around him an army of loyal servants called The Death Eaters whom he had converted to Dark Magic, everyone who stood against him was immediately eliminated by the death curse. Between his victims were my parents." He said lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. I think you have taken it personally didn't you." She said sorry for the boy.

"I did. I also met him personally, he never knew of friendship, love or carrying like I did. He only cared about power and to rule throw fear, he was nothing more but a tyrant and a mad man." He said with bitterness.

"You said that he was eventually stopped, who stopped him?" Asked Twilight, Hermione was about to speak but Ron came in.

"By a great wizard, whom maybe you should try to find out yourself who he is, I mean it will not be a problem for someone like you who will surely research on it." Said Ron.

"Maybe I will see to it once." Twilight said

"Still how come that you didn't knew of Voldemort or his acolytes?" Asked Hermione catching her off guard.

"Well I..." The bell rang and everyone packed up to go to class. While moving in the direction of the Dungeons Hermione grabbed Ron by the sleeve.

"Why did you prevent me from telling her it was Harry?" She said sharply.

"Hermione think about how many girls are now assaulting Harry for been famous, you saw it yourself when it was the first day here." He said.

"I know that but some were also on us as well." She said.

"I know that but, haven't you seen that Harry kind of likes her?"

"I noticed something." She said before realising what they could do.

"You want to try to get them together?" She asked.

"If she really doesn't know that he is the hero and is famous. Then maybe we can try to get her to like him how he is as a person on one hand, on the other haven't you noticed how he became after the event with the coma when he saw how to defeat Voldemort (he said his name stuttering not wanting to mention it often)." He said now catching the girl totally off guard, he was right in a way Harry after that experience with the vision of the battle with an evil native army Harry became more and more dull and sometimes depressed and distant towards them and practically everyone. He seems to almost no more be the person he used to be. Ron was right maybe this might bring a little change for him to the better.

"All right, we will not tell her how the whole story goes, but when we start to know her better and officially become our friend that we could trust we will tell. That or when she will find out on her own." She said.

"All right, got it, it will be that way." Ron said and headed to the dungeons and potions class. Inside the potion class everyone was waiting for the class to start, Twilight was still reading the potions book not noticing that another boy from Slytherin just stopped Harry.

"Ahh, Potter I was wondering how is your mood this year." He said provocative.

"I'm not interested in any trouble Malfoy if you want to know." He said silently but firmly.

"I just want to know, how do you think of the new transferred girl for this year. He doesn't look bad doesn't she?" He tried again to provoke him which seemed at first to work but in just two seconds he calmed down.

"Listen, I do appreciate what you and your father did in that fight but at present this year I want to know nothing of what happened or the outcome. There are now other things that are concerning all of us. Plus I have no interest in any conflict of any sort now." He said firmly looking at him.

"So it's true, mighty Harry Potter really did change, after that vision that almost seemed to end your life." He said taking his seat before Harry went near Ron.

"And yet who knows, you might be again called up to put out a conflict. The one thing I do like for helping you is that now even I am famous." He said with a smirk before Professor Snape entered Class and went to the teacher's desk.

"Well it seems that many of you have another year with me. At Potions this time, and yet I do noticed that we now have a transferred student from **a school that it looks like they were too passive**." He said the last sentence pressing tracking the girl's attention.

"Mrs. Sparkle tell me from where I can get Fire Seeds, and a Bezoar?" He asked making the girl a bit nervous.

"Fire Seeds are collected from the fire seed bush. The Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat." She said in a stressed voice.

"Now tell me the usage for Doxy Eggs and unicorn horn." Said the professor in black long robe and with slimy hair.

"Doxy Eggs are collected from the Doxy creature nests, they are related to the pixy and the fairies but they are considered pests. Unicorn horn is used to cure many maladies and for purification." She said.

"Hm, not too bad yet not quit enough. You forgot details: Fire seeds must be first cooled down with a freezing spell or wait till they're temperature drops and is used for the Antidote for Uncommon Poisons. The Bezoar can save you from most poisons and is also used in the same potion as the Fire Seeds. The Doxy creatures are located mostly in cold climates and they're eggs are buried underground also they are used for Girding Potion which gives you extra endurance and unicorn horn is used to dissolve most poisons." He said pressing.

"You're school might have been a bit too passive, here you must know the full usage for every ingredient and potion not just the general thing." Snape said making the girl annoyed; she meant how in Equestira she would know if she barely managed to read before the class. Besides the books she was given didn't had that information. She thought that she will have to go to the library to get more information.

"For today's class you will do the potion written on the board in groups of two, Mrs. Sparkle you will do it with Mrs. Granger." Professor Snape said and everyone started to do the potion that was written. Hermione and Twilight were almost ready to finish it after 45 minutes alongside Harry and Ron till one cauldron was about to explode and Twilight had to ravel it in a ball of magic for anyone to don't get splashed. Of course both she and the boy who was from Gryffindor were deducted 5 points each, Twilight for using magic in class without permission. After the bell rang everyone went out Hermione went together with Twilight while Ron and Harry had to clean up the scraps from ingredients in their place.

"Hey, I want to thank you for back there, sorry for that incident." The round-face, chubby, blond haired boy said.

"It was nothing, I'm just annoyed that Snape reduced me points for helping you." She said smiling to him.

"Yeah, that's how he is unfortunately. By the way my name is Neville Longbottom." He said smiling.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you, and how was at your old school?" He asked curiously.

"It was a very nice place, we also had hours in a castle but I didn't had a so reticent teacher like Snape at potions. She was more tolerant if we didn't know the whole information."

"Probably I would have been better with that kind of teacher at potions; your teacher might have been like Professor Sprout."

"Professor Sprout?"

"She is our herbology teacher Twilight Neville is the best one at herbology out of all subjects." Said Hermione.

"In a way I believe that Herbology and Potions must work together since each depends on one another, herbology with ingredients and the other how to make the potions." She commented smiling.

"Well it seems some are with cultivating while others are with potion making." Said Neville before the Ron and Harry arrived.

"Come we must go to Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Flang. We can't be late in the first day." Said Ron.

"I agree let's go." Said Hermione and everyone followed her.

"By the way thanks again for back there." Said Neville.

"No problem." She said while all followed Hermione to the class at the North Tower first floor. They had double class with Slytherin again but thankfully no one even said a word to the other group before entering. Twilight had to tell Hermione that usually back at her school it was more theoretical and not often practical, of course for her it was more independent magic practice then in a class and curses were not even written, something she did not mentioned and of course she didn't knew how a curse is for them or what kind of dark magic they know but with her enthusiasm to learn she was looking forward to see. The Professor entered just when everyone was sitting in they're places.

"Good morning students, first I wish to declare that I am really happy to be here to teach you Defence against the Dark Arts. I guess that you already know about the small native hostile incurious that seems to start happening. Unlike the previous years with the 'other problem' we will practice spells this time to defend ourselves from possible native attacks. If anyone has any questions no matter how stupid I am open to answer them." Said Professor Flang and Twilight raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Sir, from what we were told by the Headmaster everything will be fine while we stay inside the school grounds having the robots to protect us." She said while some from the Slytherin started to laugh at her silently.

"True, but Muggle technology has limitations, we can't base ourselves on robots alone all of us must know how to defend ourselves and be vigilant when the time comes, especially that we might never know when we could be attacked or not. That's why this year during the class we will learn how to respond quickly to attacks." The teacher said walking to the white board.

"We shall start first with a full review on spells that you have done the previous year. Could anyone tell me some spells that could be used to repulse or stun an aggressor?"

"Depulso." Hermione Started.

"Stupefy." Come Ron.

"Petrificus Totallus alongside Levicorpus, Impedimenta and others" Said Harry.

"Good, now a little demonstration. I will call two students who must play the role of wizards doing their thing other two will play the role of aggressors who must try to surprise them. Mr. Weasely with Mrs Granger will play the role of defenders, Mrs Parkinson and Mr. Goyle the aggressors." Said the professor and the two Gryffindor and Slytherin groups went to the duelling platform. The teacher directed the two groups where to stay and what to do after all four acknowledged the groups spited Gryffindor on the platform and Slytherin near it hidden at one end.

"When I count to three, start; one, two, three." The Slytherin came out and used different spells on targets Hermione made a shied in front of them for the spells to don't touch them before Ron used Expelliamus to try to disarm but they avoided the spell and the two Slytherin departed in two separate ways; Goyle to the left Parkinson to the right. Goyle used depulso but Hermione averted it and disarmed him, Ron was however hit by Parkinson behind him and when she tried on Hermione, both said the spells at the same time and which collided and exploded, making both girls to fall on their backs and then the Professor stopped everything.

"Good, you must always try to be prepared to expect an attack that might come from all parts. It will be essential. Now we will change." He said and the defenders become the aggressors while the aggressors become the defenders. Situation was the same but from what it looks Goyle was more the problem, he seemed to be very slow minded in Twilight's opinion and he was the first to be disarmed while Parkinson was much more faster and this time managed to put Hermione down. The thing went on for the rest of the hour till the bell rang and during that time Twilight noted every spell, jinx and charm that came out as well as what they do. She, Harry and other two from Slytherin didn't come up.

After the class and a light lunch they went Transfigurations with professor McGonagall and Twilight whenever she was in a class couldn't do anything but be in total aw by the magic that they are using. Another thing that she couldn't resist of been spellbound was always the magic portraits that move and the flying books that if you are careful you could catch them, thing she only had in her dreams. She together with Harry, Ron and Hermione were now in the Library doing their homeworks for the classes they had today Twilight alongside Hermione were the first ones to finish before helping Harry and Ron.

"You are much worst then Hermione Twilight, when it comes to books." Commented Ron on seeing how many she had just read in order to finish her homework and Harry taking the example.

"Sorry but everything around here is so amazing. From where I came we didn't had so much magic in use all around." She exclaimed in a very exciting tone.

"We had noticed." Said Hermione already liking the new girl, it was as if seeing herself in a mirror.

"It's just too bad that I can't do the spells that I had written down during the classes I would really love to try them out." She said.

"We can actually do it, but only in the room of Requirement." Said Harry.

"Where is this room?"

"I will show you after I finish. I really must have this homework done in order to ready the team for the next Quidditch match I'm playing as the seeker catching the Golden snitch and I am also the captain of it." Said Harry proudly before finding the last part for the homework he was doing.

"AH if you want you can come and see how we are doing the training." Harry said a little nervous.

"Harry I have to tell you that I don't know what Quidditch is, we never had it back at my old school." Twilight said and Ron dropped her jaw in total shock.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS!" Both shouted in unison.

"Well then we better tell you how it is played." Ron said while both he and the black messy haired boy placed bookmarks on the pages where they need information.

"And maybe when we will go to the Room of Requirement we will also start defensive training with spells we can't risk to be attacked by natives for God know what reason." Said Hermione and all nodded.

Twilight then sited there listening to how the game is played and again she will go and see how things are.

In the evening, everyone was now preparing to turn on for the night; Twilight however was writing a letter to her friends regarding Hogwarts, the students and the teachers. While thinking on what to write she had a thought in her mind that maybe there will be some things she should take in consideration. On one hand she thought that the other dimension where she was and where Starlight lives now was only one world but here from what she heard from Harry, Ron and Hermione there were two kinds of people and worlds, or rather Galaxies, the Muggles or non wizard humans whom are with technology and are not believing in magic so much, or in the case of Harry's relatives that hates it, and the wizards whom they rather prefer to keep to themselves so they would not be used by some non wizards to gain advantages or something like this. Reflect on this information she decided that maybe she should try to do a research on how both societies work.

After making her plan on what to study about them besides magic she turned to her letter.

 _Dear Friends._

 _Today I had seen how they are and from what I can tell they are a lot more complex then we think. Hogwarts is actually a school dedicated only to the study of magic and everything associated with it. There are many subjects that I find very interesting, some are strange but very exciting as well as very new._

 _One of them is Defence against the Dark Arts where it is taught about different curses and how to use spells to defend ourselves from them as well as many other charms and jinxes as well as transfigurations where we are taught how to transform some things into other things and how to turn ourselves into animals to disguise ourselves, aside from that there are also potions where we are taught how to use and how to make different concoctions. I immediately realised that what they know is far superior from what I had imagined and what we had been taught regarding magic._

 _I shall send another letter at the end of the week both to you and to the Princesses, till then I will see how things are in the following days. But from what I can tell you all, there is absolutely no danger here. I actually met very interesting characters between them whom I befriended with, I have also learned about a new kind of game whom I believe Rainbow Dash would go crazy regarding it._

 _I shall give you more details later in my following letter till then I hope all of you are fine and Spike is taken care of._

 _With Sincerity your friend Twilight Sparkle._

She rolled the parchment letter before giving it to Owlowiscious, she heard from Harry about the owl mail that is in use. She would of course send it throw Spike but if he wasn't there especially with the rule of dragons not allowed, she thought that this is also a good way to deliver messages as well as efficient.

Back at the castle of Friendship Spike with the rest of the Main 6, together with Starlight and the students at the School of Friendship were waiting with deep concern about their friend regarding the humans and if she was all right with them.

"Someone should have really gone with her not just her on her own" Commented Applejack with great concern.

"I'm really thinking how she is surviving there. It was totally different when she went to the other world especially that I was with her." Said Spike.

"Yeah but now she's all alone." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm really thinking how will she manage with the humans in our world especially with they're dullness clothes." Commented Rarity while Applejack only rolled her eyes, just in that moment they saw Owlowiscious entering the main hall dropping a parchment on the table. Starlight grabbed it and started reading everyone was in a total stress to what the letter was all about.

"What does it says?" Asked Ocellus the changeling.

"Is everything all right?" Asked Fluttershy silently.

"Twilight is all right." Said Starlight smiling in relief.

"Wait? Everything is all right?" Asked Spike.

"Yeah, it seems that the place where she is, Hogwarts is a school of magic and today had the first lessons and there isn't anything to worry about for now." She said giving the letter to the group. After reading it all they're worries have melted away.

"Well it seems that we might have worried too much." Commented Applejack.

"It seems that we shouldn't have relied on the rumours and gossips that we have heard about them." Commented Applejack.

"Umm, guys the ponies relied on those rumours before Twilight went to see for herself what was all about." Said Sandbar the sea light green earth pony. This information made everyone both ponies, changeling, yak and dragons in the room to turn to him.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Asked Spike.

"Immediately after the event with Cosy Glow, many rumours started to go around the place about the newcomer, it was in a way at a small scale but I heard some of them, everything was only aberrations and I didn't believe them, but many other ponies took it for granted." He explained.

"And did this happen a lot?" Asked Yona the yak.

"Yeah but I did not believed a word of it, until recently when this thing became official. Even now I heard things like this and every passing day it seems like more and more bad things are said about them." This explanation made everyone in the room to think about this.

"Something is going on and I believe it is bad, bad, bad." Said Pinkie.

At the end of the week at Hogwarts Twilight managed to get used to the new timetable she has for her new school in a way it is much more enjoying then the one of been a Princess, plus it seems that she isn't that much forcing her she is rather enjoying the student life and people who treat her as equal and don't referee to her as princess. She however noticed that she couldn't expect good things from some people in Slytherin, from what she knows now some of them have a bad reputation among the students so she better stays away since it seems that they are a lost cause of become friends with them. She however grew more and more closer to Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny alongside the whole Gryffindor house whom she started to really love and enjoy the time with them either been at the class getting points or outside the program.

She was right now finishing homework for DADA, it was amazing how someone could reduce to pieces the whole roof with only this curse it surely must be very powerful and by what she had heard someone must be very skilled with it. While she was finishing her homework Harry had just received a letter from his cousin Dudley, he remembered the day when he departed Private Drive. He heard his uncle and aunt gossiping that maybe the natives would make him disappear totally because he was a 'waste of space' while Dudley only made a face of dullness regarding it. Before leaving he was the only one who had shook hands with him and said that he didn't considered what his parents said and thanked for saving his life, and from that moment on both them had reconciled with one another.

 _Harry_

 _I hope that this letter doesn't finds you in a tense moment, I saw in dad's newspaper the fact that several native attacks started to occur nearby where you are, of course there was no casualty and it isn't a big subject for us since the planet is considered at the backwaters of the Galaxy. But even with that it was mentioned that several measures will be taken for this events to stop including sending more battle robots. I believe that sooner or later it might turn into a major event and probably there wouldn't be any peace for this year in that place._

 _I never managed to express it much but I really am grateful that you saved my life from those Dementor things two years ago, they effect however made me see clear how I was and I do apologise for all the years of torment I gave to you. The only think I wish now is only to accept my apology and I only hope that you will be all right this year while there._

 _Signed, Dudley._

Harry after reading the letter thought for a moment at this, and in his heart he really was grateful that he managed to reconcile with his cousin, although it was later in life he was having a feeling of real gratitude for this event. Not waiting for much longer he took out a piece of parchment and quill and started to compose his reply letter.

 _Dear big 'D'_

 _I do am grateful for the fact that we managed to reconcile and I really hope that everything will go all right for you as well. As for me, I am all right at the moment, however even we know about the situations with the attacks. From what it seems it is mainly sometimes for stealing or making acts of vandalism on buildings and property. It is not too often however, not for now at least. As for me in a way I have no concerns regarding it. Everything I wish this year will be only to not be involved in another adventure like the other years. In a way if there is something I would comment is next. If the natives would do something stupid and I would be a victim there will be no regrets for me personally._

 _Why I say this, I have seen much more gruesome stuff then many other people, and in a way I am not so much fond of more of it. And just like I said, I only wish for this year to be a quit one. But if there is no possibility then I will have to do what it must be done. I'm not blaming you or anyone on anything but I blame the circumstances that made many things to go the wrong way and factors that lead to it. Whatever happens it will happen. Let's just hope that it will go in a better way than other events._

 _I wish you all well Big D and that nothing will go badly and I hope that every single event will have a good ending. I wish that one day we will see each other again and hopefully in a calmer environment._

 _Your cousin: Harry._

Harry after rolling the letter, he attached it to the foot of his best owl friend, Hedwig before realising her outside to fly away. Harry knew that in the galactic wizard mail someone from a planet could send a letter to a person via owl directly on the same planet but in the case of delivering to another world, the letter is transported with a ship that after it arrives at the planet destination another owl is sent to the person that is addressed to it, is never used the same owl and when someone delivers a reply the mail again comes with another owl.

Looking at his owl flying away in the distance he thought about the many things he hoped for this year, one of them is no more misadventures. Just in that time his friend came to him.

"Harry, still thinking about; you know?" He asked.

"I'm just hoping nothing else badly will happen this year." He said in a tone that seemed emotionless.

"I know, I want that as well now. Let's just hope it will be this way not taking the native problem in consideration." Said Ron but Harry seemed only to not give a glimpse of emotion. Thinking for a minute Ron eventually came up with an idea.

"Hey, how about we visit Hagrid today he will surely have many news to tell us." Harry for a moment seemed to let out a small smile.

"Let's go then."

"And how about we present him to Twilight, he only knows him as a teacher not as a friend, she will surely like him." Ron noticed that on mentioning the girl's name his friend seemed to lighten up a bit more as well as getting a bit more nervous.

"Yeah, ahh but, what about Hermione?"

"She said that she can't come right now but Twilight surely will." Ron said.

"Let's go tell her then." Harry said, and Ron gave a small smile of pride, praising in his mind the fact that he knows what his soft point is to make him brighter. When they reached the Gryffindor Common room Harry didn't noticed Twilight in front of him and bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Twilight I wasn't watching where was I going?" He said with a stressed tone.

"No worries." She replied before noticing Ron behind him.

"Where were you two going?"

"We wanted to go to see Hagrid, I believe you know him."

"Hagrid? Isn't he the teacher at the Care of Magical creatures?"

"He is but he is also the keeper of keys at Hogwarts as well as grounds keeper. He is also a very good friend of ours; he is the one that introduced me the magical world." Harry said.

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Would you like to meet him?" Ron asked.

"We mean if it is all right and you finished your work." Harry said with a nervous voice.

"I already finished my work. I really want to meet him. But shouldn't we tell Hermione about this?"

"She is busy at the moment with Professor McGonagall. But she said that she would come later." Ron said.

"Oh, all right then. So where is he living"

"Follow us." Harry said before all three exited the Common Room and went outside they passed both students as well as several armed battle robots that happened to be here and there passing by them not saying a word, all those robots were either in groups of two or four staying at the entrances, in the gardens or nearby the forest, the group even saw several droids stationed nearby his hut.

"You will surely like Hagrid he is a very nice person but watch out for his cooking, his cookies are as taught as a stone." Commented Harry staying in front of the door and Ron knocked at it. When the door opened a giant of a man probably two times greater than the average human with great long black hair and beard dressed in a moleskin overcoat with great pockets and big boots came out and smiled to all of them, Twilight was dumbstruck at the size of this wizard she never saw one like him in the other world or here at Hogwarts of course she saw him at a distance but when is so close she never thought to be so giant.

"Hoho, I was hoping you would come to visit me, come in I just made some tea." He said to the group joyful before the group entered, Twilight took a glimpse of the hut, it was somehow very simple with a table and a chimney together with some other stuff, but the look of it might make Rarity to be outraged even thou she was a princess she doesn't need to comment on the way someone lives. All three of them went to the table to sit down while Hagrid was pouring tea in four cups.

"Oh Hagrid this is Twilight, she just transferred this year she is also in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Oh I know I was present at the sorting ceremony when she came. You probably noticed me haven't ya?"

"Oh I did, and from a distance I wasn't aware that you are so...massive." She said nervously.

"Well from a wizard that is half giant, what could someone expect?" He said smiling at her.

"So how was the first week at Hogwarts?"

"I really enjoy it; there are many things I wish to know and to discover here. Of course there were many things I also haven't expected; back at my old school we didn't had flying books, moving pictures and many other things." She said.

"Ah, this is only the beginning, you haven't seen all." Said Hagrid smiling before serving some cookies made by him, Twilight took one to try but it was hard as stone, she then tried to put them in the tea to soften it but it was still a bit hard to bite she decided to give up not managing to eat even the first one.

"Hagrid we saw several battle robots near your hut. I was wondering is there any problem with them?" Asked Harry.

"Well you get used to them; a bit annoying the German ones with they're strong accent from they're vocal programming, but they don't bother too much, at least they are not like the Dementors from Azkaban." Said Hagrid.

"Dementors? I haven't heard of them." Said Twilight making everyone in the room to turn to her.

"Because, we did not have them on our timetable curriculum and we didn't talked too much about those things or Azkaban." She said nervously.

"In a way Professor Snape had a point when he commented about your school been too passive regarding dark magic." Commented Ron.

"But what is about them? What are they?" She asked.

"A Dementor is a guard of Azkaban they are dark creature that feed on the good memories. When they attack their victims are made to remember and hear only the worst memories of their lives, when they are around they have the effect of making every single cheerful felling and memory to disappear. They haunt the night and could be located in shabby dark places of decay." Harry said with a sense of dread.

"They are very dangerous and if you stay too close to one you could turn into a soulless being left with nothing else but the bad experience of your life." Ron added with dread.

"Oh, I didn't know about this." She said ashamed after seeing how much fear there was regarding them.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be, we understand your curiosity. Out there in this giant Universe are many things. But I always considered that bringing them in this world was one of the worst decisions the Ministry could have done to this world." Hagrid said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Some goof from the ministry made a proposal to bring a small number of Dementors to this world to "keep unwanted visitors" away. For me personally the Muggle robots were everything we needed to garrison and protect us." Commented Hagrid.

"But don't they attack natives as well?" Asked Twilight worried for Equestria and her friends.

"They are restrained to a small island in the western ocean, which unfortunately became the second prison of Azkaban. WHERE, some big property owners those that are narrow minded send natives that attack and steal. Some of the natives now call it The Gates of Tartarus or Fortress of Oblivion and many other things, since that is the place where all evils are confined." Ron said feeling a great sorrow for the people there and for the ones that might follow.

"Good thing they are not here otherwise they might get loose to go to the natives." Said Hagrid.

"I'm really relived for that. I mean we don't want to provoke them, this would be not even the last thing we would want." Harry said while the girl breathed in relief. Harry then noticed the Dailey Prophet newspaper on the table in the front page there was a report of several new attacks that occurred around the colonies and it wasn't just the British but also a nearby German and a nearby Italian settlement.

"Hey, look at this, other attacks." Harry said pointing the newspaper to his friends.

 _Three new attacks have been reported to nearby wizard settlements which include the British: New Hogsmead, Diagon and Knockturn. Alongside with the settlement of Schlitzenburg from the German zone together with the Swiss settlement of_ _Nouvo_ _Valais. There had been no reports of any victims but some places including the local libraries were attacked, everywhere there had been declared the same acts of hooliganism and as usual it was reported that the source was a native one. Auroras had investigated and found throw magic spells hoof prints on the road alongside some pieces from clothing stuck in some nails. The local Governors declared that the ministries from both the home country as well as the colonial ministries decided after this that more battle robots will be sent to places that have a high level risk which includes, to receive at least two transports of droids after each attack. It was also decided that whenever the situation worsens more equipment with heavier armaments will be sent and placed under the authority of the governors, administrators and Auroras._

"Recipe for more trouble." Ron Commented.

"How come?" Twilight Asked.

"If attacks will start to get more and more often we might have an intervention from the Muggles and probably from the High Chancellery."

"The High Chancellery?"

"It is the governing body of the Galactic United Organization, an organization meant to prevent galactic wars from happening. By Galactic Law the Chancellery works as a mediator and is neutral regarding tensions between galactic nations. They are also possessing 10 star systems, whom by law they are also declared neutral and no one is allowed to attack them." Harry explained

"And is that so bad?"

"The planets were acquired 19 years ago after some tensions between some human empires on whom to take them, they came and solved the problem with declaring them to be put under their control, they literally control the systems throw their own laws and legislations that are actually more strict and rigid, dictatorial even."

"And if they would declare that we are under them we might have to bind to they're rules. Many wizards around the galaxy said that if muggles can have whatever planet they might like why shouldn't there be one for wizards only. There has been an official agreement for this one to be shared with the condition of no wizard colonies that belong to a nation to attack colonies of another one. If it wasn't for that this world might have been placed again under the authority of the Chancellery." Ron said.

"And all of us are separated by the natives whom we don't consider threats, on the contrary many like to hang out with them and mind their own business. Besides no one can leave now since everyone gave up everything back home to move here. No one wants now to go back." Hagrid said making Twilight to think about what each of them have said. There were lots of planets out there among the stars but it was this 'Chancellery' that had done something that seemed unpopular for them 19 year ago and they thought that if there will be colonising this world in common by multiple nations the Chancellery might not do what it did 19 years ago and will consider us neutral as well. In a way it seemed to work until now.

"Yeah, well I wish to know. How are the natives actually here in this world?" Asked Twilight curious about how they are thinking about her world.

"Well up until now they were very nice. The Hippogriffs of this world that are more evolved then the ones we have give a lot of interesting stuff from the sea, they also told us how to cultivate different sea plants for our potions more efficiently." Said Hagrid drinking a little tea.

"Not to mention the yaks, they were a bit aggressive and to themselves, but it seems a little incense and other dried flowers that make pleasant smells really were for their liking."

"And the griffins they really got a liking for softness of the French stuff as well as some dragons that in some cases from stealing, raiding and things like that they more turned French then the dragon that they were once, and this summer I met one that told me that in a way it was encouraged by their Dragon Lord, while some of them are for the Russians."

"Some are very compatible with the Russians, many of them like extreme experiences just like them. I read that in a wizard article." Said Hermione whom she just arrived and the giant prepared another cup of tea for her.

"Some of them are a bit of a nuisance however." Ron started.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"There is a sky pirate crew of anthropomorphic birds that come time by time in Diagon and usually go to my big twin brothers 'shop for pranks where they usually buy explosive stuff. They came a week before Harry and Hermione. I don't have anything against them but when I am around they like to prank me with my brothers." Ron explained and Twilight already seemed to know who they might be.

"But how come that they sometimes stop at Diagon?"

"The Governor of Diagon alongside many others gave them Letters of Mark in which they are allowed to come and go whenever they want, and they usually raid smugglers and attack people who do contraband and sell the stuff, when they discover things that are dangerous or illegal they immediately go to the governors to get paid and they are usually paid either with money or muggle stuff whom they sell to other natives." Explained Ron.

"Ron this is privateering." Hermione said.

"I know and it's not just the British colonies, they work even for the wizard colonies of other nations, at first it was paying them to not attack our merchants or settlements but then everything started to go next, they started to hire them to hunt down smugglers or traffickers probably not just those two. And it's not just them, others started to do the same, beyond that; they did made a real fortune. The captain of the crew once raided a ship of a rich wizard that wanted to commercialise forbidden things and she took all the expensive furniture for her cabin and for the crew's quarters and I even saw some of the crew members wearing expensive silk clothing brought directly from France."

"But don't they want to go do they're things again?" Asked Twilight tracking his attention.

"I mean...they are sky pirates."

"I asked them the same question and they replied that they don't bother this. They also mentioned that they had some kind of bad employer, which fortunately they are no more under his control. For them this job is better than the one they had under the previous person."

"And, did they told you who it was the bad employer?"

"They didn't left many details, they only said that they were pressed to work for him, they were thankful however that they have met good friends to get rid of him and resume they're life of excitement and adventure." Twilight on hearing that now she knew for certain what pirate crew was.

"A real happy ending I could say." Hagrid said.

"I only wish that they wouldn't try to prank me if I meet them again." Said the red haired boy taking a slip from his tea, they stayed at Hagrid for at least another hour time in which Hermione told Twilight that McGonagall wants her to choose several new subjects of interest for the year. Twilight immediately gave answer that she would want to attend Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle studies. Later that day after spending some time in the library, each finishing their homework all were prepared to turn in for the night, Twilight noticed how fervent Harry was doing his probably to have time for the Quidditch training the following day.

"Well I believe I finished the homework for Professor McGonagall." Harry said before Hermione took a look at it and noticed here and there some grammar mistakes but not so many.

"Aside from small grammar mistakes here and there I would say it is very well done." She said in her usual academic tone.

"I need the next day for the Quidditch practice so I must have it done." He said.

"I really appreciate that Harry." Twilight said while Ron chuckled a bit noticing him blushing.

"Yet you should take a break Harry don't you think?" Said a voice that seemed to be coming from beneath them making, Twilight to look around in confusion.

"Who said that?!"

"It was me Mrs. Twilight." Said the voice again to her right and saw another human that was all white and ghostly with a moustache and strange clothing that was floating in the air thing that made the girl to almost drop to the ground.

"A..a...are...you...a..."

"Twilight this is the Gryffindor house ghost: Nearly Headless Nick." Said Ron. "Or as he likes Sir. Nicholas."

"You are a real ghost?" She asked shocked.

"Of course I am, back at your old school you didn't had?" He asked.

"Unfortunately not." She said.

"While too bad but don't worry I don't bite like other ones related to my kind." Said the ghost with a smile.

"Wow, good to know." The girl said trying to keep a calm face but the ghost noticed that she was a bit scared and the girl noticed that as well.

"Look, it's not that you are a ghost or anything but I am simply not used to most stuff here. It's not your fault I only need more time to get used to some things." She said and the ghost smiled in understanding.

"I see, and don't worry many that experience ghosts for the first time are a bit scared you are not the first but in two weeks you shall love us." Said the ghost with a friendly smile and the girl returned the gesture.

"By the way Nick where have you been at the start of the year?" Asked Harry.

"I and all the other ghosts had to leave for a ghost convention, held by the ghosts that moved to this planet, some even discussed about the problem with the natives and some even said that maybe the ones that are friendly to the colonies should know about us ghosts from who we really are. Beyond that many also decided that in case of attack we should also try to scare them off if they get inside. Many really have a point; we can't rely only on those machines the muggles are building and will constantly send us."

"And I believe you the ghosts of Hogwarts will do a good job." Ron started.

"My mother said that in case the situation worsens they might start to send Dementors here and that is certainly a thing we don't want."

"Indeed it is. Well I think I will have to go to the others there is much to discuss with the headless horsemans." Said Nick before flying away passing through Harry who made him shiver like in an icy shower.

"By the way." Twilight came and tracked his attention.

"Why do they call you Nearly Headless? Your head seem to stand on your shoulders." She asked before Nick took his head by his hair and leaned it in one side which made her even more horrified before placing it back.

"The executioner didn't hit me properly with the axe and this is how it remained." He said before moving on leaving the group.

"This is not what I expected today." Twilight said still thinking of what she had seen.

"Don't worry you just saw that Nick was very nice." Said Ron.

"It's not that. I did not expect to have ghosts, back at my school we didn't had one even."

"Don't worry you will get used to it." Said Hermione.

"Still how many they are?" Asked Twilight.

"Each house has its own ghost and from what Nick said you will start to see them every day from now on. And by number, Hogwarts has dozens of them." Harry explained making Twilight to shiver, all her life she never believed in Ghosts and out of a sudden here she was now surrounded by them. It will be an everyday irrational experience till she will manage to get use to it.

After they finished their work and went back to the dormitories to turn for the night Twilight started to comprise a letter for the Princesses.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _I have found out many things regarding the humans, from what I know the ones that are here are magical humans who use magic for all aspects of life and rely on it every day. The school where I am Hogwarts is a magic school dedicated only to the study of magic but in a much different way, they consider it like a refined science that they use every day and at every hour. The subject are extremely interesting and very practical, many of the teachers are very good in their field. There is of course the potion master Severus Snape who is much bitterer but in the rest everything is very exciting and I learn very interesting things._

 _From what I know of their society they are separated in two; the wizards who are only for magic and see non magical objects and people in a different way and the non magical humans who are only for science. The wizards prefer to keep to themselves because they believe that the non wizards might use them for different purposes that they don't like. That is also the reason why they came here, mainly to keep to themselves. From what I have seen they are no threat to Equestria but they are concerned regarding several attacks that started to happen to them recently, no one of them is injured but many things are destroyed for reasons they don't know._

 _Anyways here at Hogwarts I have made several new friends whom I found very interesting: Hermione Granger is one of the smartest witch, she also loves books and is very talented with spells, whatever spell she reads she makes it perfectly._

 _Ron Weasely is a very loyal and really funny person who sticks to his friends and family doing everything for them. He and his little sister Ginny are always there whenever their friends need help._

 _And the last is Harry Potter he is more the mysterious guy, who seems to keep to himself many things, but he is brave, loyal and always gives a helping hand, he also seems to have a natural talent for magic. He usually seems a bit shy and doesn't like to talk too much about himself but he is a very good company._

 _They are all wonderful people it is too bad that I have to keep my identity a secret from them I would really love for them to also meet my friends from Ponyville in my opinion we could easily befriend them just like with many others._

 _There will also be a holiday called Halloween which seems to be similar to our Nightmare Night and it is also on the same date._

 _I would write as soon as I get more information about them, there are still many things that I have to find out about them. From what it seems there are several things that must be much more carefully studied and I intend to find out about them._

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle_

After finishing both letters she gave them to Owlowicious to be delivered in the next order the first one to her friends the other to the Princess. For her everything will go well what she doesn't know is the fact that things back in Equestria are getting unexpected turns of events which will lead to unforeseen consequences.

 **Please leave comments.**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth Cracks Open

In the following three weeks that passed Twilight had stayed at the top of her studied at Hogwarts, she really sank a lot in the studies on the wizard magic alongside her new friends from Gryffindor, Huffelpuf and Ravenclaw. He was mainly spending time with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and sometimes Neville comes in alongside with her girlfriend Hanna Abbott from Huffelpuf, the twin sisters Parvati and Padma Patill and Luna Lovegood. It was funny that her name was that of the Princess.

She was always having great times with them either if it is in class or the library, the great hall or even in the Room of Requirement but it was mainly Harry in the Room that was practically teaching her the spells that they have learnt during the years and unbelievably she was amazed by his great talent at magic and she thought that she, Starlight, Celestia, Luna and Trixy were the most great magic users she knew but he was also of great talent and very powerful alongside Hermione and Ron. And with each day new things in all subjects were coming out. So many there were that she had almost every time forgot about sending letters to her friends and every time when she sent them they reply with letters containing great concern. Most of them said about really nasty rumours and made up stories about the wizards that were always causing panic always been portrayed in the worst thing possible. But all of them were coming from a specific source it is not a general thing coming from more ponies that gossip behind their backs, it was a specific group that was causing this, and even her friends in their letters started to believe some of them and she was always replying with what things that are at Hogwarts about the students. But she did not tell them about the robots or the non magical weapons that they are using to protect the school and the students.

The robots were always present every day at every single moment, in a way they were like the royal guards in Canterlot but unlike them they didn't wore gilded armour since they are all made of metal and in a way they sometimes behave pretty stupid but funny, but aside from that she observed that they are following orders to the letter, if one was told to throw himself in the lake he might do so. Usually the main force of robots were skeletal like robots accompanied by some big bulky black ones that remind her of the Storm Creatures but with they're long head in the centre of the metal hunk that stayed on two legs and both hands aside from three fingers for both tips the big ones had two barrels that shoot lasers. The skinny ones instead of spears and shield they were using laser blasters that shoot beams of blue light that could injure and yellow to stun, the weapons were having two settings. They were equipped with blasters that were two types; some were medium sized while others were longer, the size of a spear, they were also equipped with something like a long knife, short sword or spear hear called 'bayonet' that could be fixed on the gun to both shoot and use as spear placed in a scabbard that was fixed to the robot's right side of the chest. They were also some other skinny ones but more agile, fast and smarter and more intimidating then the regular ones, they were painted in black and had glowing eyes.

Some were also equipped with bolt action rifles that for the human standards were outdated and that because the ministry didn't wanted to pay so much. Those that were equipped with those received two big leather or metal pouches attached to the pelvis side of the robots near the legs that contain 45 to 60 bullets placed in rounds fixed in a stripper clip that could carry 5 bullets. But there weren't many equipped with them they were barely 1100 comparable to the 55.000 droids of different types. The garrison had increased during that month from the initial 30.000.

From what Twilight had learned from Hermione and Harry they were not all the robot types in existence there were other types more dangerous and more costly to make. They will be brought only if things turn much grimmer but for now it will have to do with what they have.

Right now Twilight together with some other students were watching as 3 platoons of 56 droids each in formation, was making drills around the school grounds while the students were either standing up, sitting on the grass or leaning themselves against the wall. 48 were average skinny ones while 8 were bulky super battle robots all made in the German Galactic Empire having a strong accent with the vocal programming.

"Company HALT!" Said the robot commander marked with a small black star on his chest near the German grey army cross that was in the middle.

"Watching them doing those drills over and over every 4 days you get tired a bit." Said Seamus Finnegan leaning on the wall of the bridge with his arms crossed.

"Good thing that we don't see this everyday." Commented Neville.

"Guys come on we should be thankful that they protect Hogwarts." Twilight said.

"Twilight they are doing this to intimidate the natives so they would not attack us." Said Parvati.

"In a way it works, if they don't get distracted." Said her sister.

"What do you mean? They seem very focused?"

"Simple sometimes they don't quit make the difference on who gives them commands. Muggles made them to work with organic officers, been machines they don't quit think very creative, some of them at least. Beyond that they are not the brightest thing the Muggles have built." Commented Zacharias from Hufflepuff in his usual obnoxious tone. "And just to think that we had them ever since we came here."

"Hey be glad that the 30.000 droids that we had initially kept You-Know-Who's small band of cronies away when they tried to come in the last year." Hanna Abbott Commented tracking Twilight's attention, Voldemort was at Hogwarts last year? How could this be?

"I agree if it wasn't for them, who know how things might have been." Said Neville.

"His followers were here at Hogwarts?" Asked Twilight in shock.

"Oh, yeah a small band of You-Know-Who's acolytes the robots however kept them at bay outside the school some of us even had to fight against them and several students were injured but we succeeded in fending them off."

"We lost however 3000 battle robots but they were quickly replaced this year." Said Padma.

"Someone however died that day." Said Luna Lovegood horrifying the new girl.

"SOMEONE DIED!" Asked Twilight in total horror.

"Yeah the person who was before the attack died in him, he became a totally new person after that. And who wouldn't especially if he went throw the worst." Said Luna and that made Twilight relieved he couldn't imagine the scene of one of them been killed by a maniac or his followers.

"Who is this person you are talking about?"

"You shall recognise it sooner or later." Said Hanna.

"I can tell you. It was total madness." Said Zacharias.

"Look who is talking." Said Ginny right next to Twilight. "After hearing of who is coming he hid himself in an empty class-room." Ginny whispered, making the girl to giggle.

"We have to all recognise the fact that they did their job when they had to defend Hogwarts. And we can also play lots of jokes on them." Said Seamus.

"How come?"

"Watch." The boy made a few steps towards the robots while the commander was preparing to give orders.

"Company to the"

"Left!" Seamus shouted and the droids turned left annoying the robot officer.

"Nein, Company to the ri...

"Left!" Seamus ordered and the droids obeyed.

"Ahhh, ROUND LEFT! Company to the Left."

"Right." The boy said over the commander.

' _Zbang'_ the robots hit one other's heads while a line turned to the left the other to the right and every robot started to hit their head while moving making the students to laugh very hard.

"Very funny you." Said the robot officer to the students with bitterness before turning to the troops.

"STAND AT ATTENTION!" He shouted and all the troops posed to look at the robot in front of them.

"Present arms!" The skinny robots took they're blaster or rifles that were attached on they're right side of their back.

"Rifles fix bayonets!" Four robots had bolt action rifles while 20 had long laser blaster rifles that had short bayonets like a small dagger.

"Company, to the right. Till sunset patrol west part, foberts march." The Platoon started to move forward in the direction of the forest alongside others.

"Hey Ginny is it a common practice around Hogwarts to do those kind of pranks."

"You haven't seen anything. Too bad you weren't here when Fred and George were around." Commented Luna.

"Who were they?"

"They are my big brothers both twins. They were trouble makers around. But they were great." Said Ginny smiling.

"Ron is also your brother? How many brothers do you have?"

"Too many if I tell but we are 7 children. My other big brothers are William or as we like Bill then Charles and Percy by adding Fred, George and Ron there are 6 brothers. Bill is the eldest he just married this summer before school."

"Wow congratulations. I also have a big brother that is married and already has a daughter."

"It seems you, me and Hermione really do have many things in common. A little bit and we might be sisters." Ginny said smiling.

"Indeed. And yet what were your brothers usually doing to the robots?"

"Lots of things, some of them are next: they used magic to weaken the screws to the legs for their upper parts to fall and leave the legs moving on their own, while the upper part was using their hands to move around."

"There were other times when they placed magical fireworks in their communication box with the antenna so they might fire up when they want to talk and fireworks all around them resulting in the box to explode and to be replaced." Said Neville.

"There were other times when they put it in their heads and blow up and the rest of the body was acting on its own. But don't worry they were easily repaired by magic." Said Seamus.

"Ginny your brothers remind me of some old friends of mine. One a party organiser crazy for sweets and the other with extreme experiences and sports but both like to prank others. However not in the way Fred and George are doing."

"They also have a prank shop. The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in New Diagon if you want I can give you the address to give to your friends they might really enjoy it."

"That would be a place for Discord as well."

"Who's Discord?" Asked Luna Lovegood while everyone turned to her.

"He...is...a... person I know, he likes to make trouble around him. But not intentionally." 'If you don't take into the account how the Draconequus was before been reformed.'

"Like Fred and George they were also trouble makers, especially when they wanted to make fun of the droids sometimes." Commented Zacharias.

"I noticed that they are sometimes acting stupid, how can they defend the place?"

"They might act stupid sometimes but when it comes to defending us and Hogwarts they are doing their job very well. How do you think they managed to fend that band of Death Eaters off?" Said Neville.

"We tell you, even thou they are acting stupid time by time. They are better than the Dementors." Said Hanna.

"And that is good both for us and for the natives." Said Padma.

 _Inside the school._

Harry and Ron were walking from the library towards the main corridor while discussing the recent events that happened. The time at Hogwarts were going very normally for all of them, no more having to think about the troubles there were the past years. No crazy fans and no more You-Know-Who discussions just normal studies and Professor Dumbledore was always checking them if there was a problem. However the new concerns for Harry as well as the teachers and close friends were the attacks that started to happen recently, for him it was very impressive the fact that there were not many mentions of it around the school.

"Harry, have you heard the news in the Dailey Prophet, there had been another attack, this time in Marleytown not so far away."

"This is the third attack in two weeks. And yet I wonder why no one is concern about those things."

"This is mostly due to the fact that some don't quit want to ship to another problem. Plus most people consider only a minor issue compared to the Death Eaters or Voldemort."

"But you know what I told you about the Storm King?"

"I know but on a scale from 10 to 1 a local tyrant like Storm might be barely on the 4th, 5th or 6th place compared to You-Know-Who on the top." Said Ron.

"I don't want to say about this fact now. Malfoy once told me that maybe I will be recalled to solve the problem."

"You don't need to pay attention to him although he helped us last year with Voldemort. This time it will be different, diplomacy should work like with the Yaks, the Dragons, the Griffons, Saddle Arabians and others." Ron commented making Harry to sink into deep thoughts.

"I really don't know what to say about this."

"The worst case scenario is for people like Umbridge to introduce more draconian measure against them to be provoked; dad just sent me a letter that some representatives in the colonies started to ask for them. And even some members in the Ministry of Magic in London with Umbridge on the forefront not to mention other magical ministries on other human nations from around the galaxy." He said taking out a small box of every flavour beans "For the moment they are not taken seriously, especially that their ideas could risk relations with the other natives that we come to some understandings." He said taking a chocolate bean.

"Let me guess some of their ideas would involve Dementors?"

"In a ways yes, but many prefer to keep to the Muggle robots. It's a good thing that they come to realise their usefulness especially after the battle in the last year against the Death Eaters." Commented Ron, he remembered the events before the battle, some wizards were always arguing in regard to the battle robots saying that they are just a bunch of useless Muggle gadgets that are going here and there without real purpose for the wizard colonies not to mention the information that some Muggles were keeping a bunch of them in the house and put them to do whatever they want so they could stay all day in the sofa or in bed without having to move a muscle. This been seen as a taboo for both societies. However many wizards rather preferred them to guard the colonies then to let the Guards of Azkaban do the job since they are no big danger especially that they could follow the Aurors without any reluctance or resistance. Not to mention that some Dementors in the New Azkaban rebelled and let some Death Eaters escape only to mysteriously return to their posts with some of them brought back, while a few of them were victims to the Dementors' kiss. Harry might know the reason that it was because of the local tyrant and his army he saw in his vision and Ron presumed the same thing.

After the news of the robots effectively defending Hogwarts and Harry together with the others defeating Voldemort, the resistance and refusal for the battle robots vanquished completely.

"You know Ron I'm glad that the Ministry prefers to stick to the robots." He said.

"Too bad that in order to get more of them they have to buy some cheaper ones, a good aspect of this overproduction if I can tell, thing is I don't know what workers on the production line is meddling with their heads some of the new ones behave like hypocrites especially and I'm telling about some of the battalions with robots that don't have numbers painted on them."

"Ron they are numbered to know if one was missing, destroyed or lost. But I guess that with so many of them it is no more necessary for robots to have numbers on them."

"Yeah and if they bring more they could send some of them to New Hogsmead or the village of St. Claude, more in the south of the cost. I mean where they are staying when not operational or when they have to recharge."

"Professor McGonagall said in our first year that they have a gallery built under the school where they stay and recharge I guess it is now overcrowded."

"That or they built several new galleries under the school during the summer after the last attack and they surely take more precautions especially when word came out of native incursions."

"Can't agree more." Commented Harry resuming their walk in the corridors passing the students and robots station here and there on guard duty in the corridors, students usually don't bother having them near although they would try to teas them sometimes but they don't get provoked. They met with Hermione and Twilight near the grand entrance talking to each other. Only a month had passed and Twilight get accustomed to Hogwarts while Hermione really started to see her as a sister, the boys noticed very fast how many things in common they had: both intelligent, determined to be the best at lessons, both avid readers and so on.

"Hey girls! How are things going?" Harry asked.

"Very fine, it seems today things will be very calm." Hermione said.

"By the way Harry when will be the first quidditch match?" Asked Twilight now barely waiting to see how it looks like, she listened to how the game was played and read a lot about it, including a bit of history and now she wants to see for herself how it is.

"It will be this Saturday against Ravenclaw, tomorrow however we must do some training at the pitch." He said a bit nervous.

"Hope it will not be so gruelling like the last four times." Murmured Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry the last four training sessions were very harsh. And that because you believed that we shall play against Slytherin but they decided to postpone for next time because their captain was injured in an accident."

"That maybe but success doesn't come cheap."

"Maybe but you could make it less more gruelling, otherwise the whole team will not be able to participate in the real match." Ron said.

"I will think about this Ron."

"I really hope so." Ron said while the girls only giggled.

 _West of Hogwarts_

A patrol of robots was moving around the forest all scattered while moving throw the trees. The commander was giving instructions on the troops while moving.

"Keep your sensors sharp, hostile creatures might be anywhere." Said the commander in an average English accent, two of the robots armed with bolt action rifles went to the left of the main group to a section, some badgers and other small animals were watching them. One heard a branch crack and saw a small blue bird with other three birds of different colours. Many animals from around them started to make noise but the robots just ignored them. Another branch cracked and a few steps away the animals were running from a horrific smell. The robots calculated in their heads this action and went in the direction from where the animals ran. In a small field surrounded by woods they saw some wolf like creatures in a cave all made of wood they knew immediately what that was and moved some steps away and returned to the others.

"Commander, we discovered a nest of wood wolves. Coordinates 521, direction N-W. 22 degrees W, 32 N." Said one of the robots.

"Sending data to base." Said the commander before another sound one of the wolves came before them.

"Hostile! Fire." The droids started to fire and many blasts hit the creature, while attacking two droids with blasters were thrown in two different places but the third one threw a grenade at him that exploded and turned it into splinters, some were smoking a bit.

"Let's return to base, we have to send a cleanup team." Ordered the commander and two droids took the broken ones before leaving the area.

The next day Twilight was staying near the pitch while watching the members of her house preparing for the upcoming match, from what it seems Harry put them on a rigorous training program, but even thou it they were tired they were prepared for the match that was after two days. She was very impressed by Harry who was moving so fast after the golden snitch, Rainbow Dash will surely love seeing this and even more to take part in it. She already sent a letter about the game and Rainbow might come to take a glimpse of how it is, from how she knows her she will only accept the position of seeker. It took 3 hours till the practice was over and everyone went out.

"I guess you are really ready for the match." She commented coming to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah maybe but I still think it wasn't enough."

"Harry please, we made this for more than five hours last Sunday and a Saturday before it." Commented Ron and even the team agreed with him.

"I agree the last three sessions were the most exhausting now I know why the new order of the day is doing all our school stuff before starting it. And pleases I don't think I shall resist another three hours" Commented Demelza Robins the Chaser.

"I know but I am not very confident."

"Harry in order to win you must be confident otherwise you will never manage to succeed. It will be all right." Said Twilight.

"You think so?"

"I believe so." She said giving the boy a sense of greater confidence in him and in a way she was right he should try to be more confident.

"All right then it's enough for today. You can all go. Let's hope the training will be enough to win." He ordered and each team member made a smile of gratitude towards the girl that managed to tame the captain who put them in long training sessions especially in weekends. They sometimes did 6 hours training once even 7 in the last Saturday. While leaving the pitch they saw several robots caring large canisters on their backs moving towards the forest. Ginny looked around and saw Collin with his camera and immediately went to him.

"Collin, what is going on?"

"Patrols discovered a nest of Wood Wolves and are sending the cleaners after them."

"Wait, the cleaners?" Asked Twilight.

"When robots discover a nest of dangerous creatures too close to us they usually are sending 'the cleaners' to deal with it. They chase the creatures out and destroy the nest or hideout. In case of Wood Wolves they go with flamethrowers and burn the nest and if a wood wolf wants to come to them they burn it." Explained Collins.

"And that is how they deal with Timber Wolves?"

"Timber Wolves?" Asked Ron.

"Ah, this is what I head the natives are calling them." Said Twilight nervously. "How are the natives reacting to this kind of action?"

"The natives that we know don't complain about this action too much but they say that it is too radical in their view." Ginny explained.

"In case of Wood Wolves they don't complain that much. They say that they see them as too dangerous to have them around." Collins said, while taking a picture of the robots leaving for the forest. They came back later with 4 destroyed but rebuilt with spells while the other 8 had smoke markings on them but the timber wolves were totally burnt out, the fire was seen from not too far away in the grounds.

 _The day of the match_

"Welcome everyone to the first quidditch match of the year today it will be Gryffindor against Ravenclaw." Said Luna Lovegood, one of the commentators.

"Things will be very hot today, and I don't mean only the game. Today the weather is especially very hot." Said Zacharias. The players started to enter starting with Gryffindor followed by Ravenclaw.

"And here they are." The players started to enter starting with Gryffindor followed by Ravenclaw.

After the captains shook hands with one another in respect the umpire Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game started. Twilight was staying near Hermione and looked at the action of the match she already was amazed and cheered alongside her peers during the match, she didn't however knew the fact that not very far above some people known to her will soon be watching.

Several miles from Hogwarts Rainbow Dash dressed in her Wonderbolt uniform was flying fast towards the school accompanied by several other Wonderbolts: Soarin, Fleetfoot, Silver Zoom, High Winds and Surprise all curious regarding about this wizard game Twilight wrote about. Of course Spitfire was with them to supervise, even thou she wasn't keen on letting them do this she accepted not to mention that she heard many things about them and in a way she believed that much of the information known was simply made up.

"Can I ask how much do we need to go till we reach that school?" Asked Fleetfoot.

"We are almost there."

"And yet I can't understand the fact that they are using brooms for this game." Commented Soarin.

"For me they are some weirdoes." Commented Silver Zoom before Rainbow Dash saw the castle.

"Here we are now let's go to the arena." Said Rainbow and the others followed just in time when the captains shook hands.

"Like I said, weirdoes." Commented Silver Zoom and all agreed while seeing them mounting on their brooms before the umpire came to them.

"I want a faire game no cheating." She said before readying her whistle and released the bludgers and a small golden like golf ball. Now catching the attention of the Pegasus who were watching from the clouds.

"Ready, Set, GO." She blew her whistle and the players started to fly on their brooms and the game started. The umpire threw the Quaffle and was first caught by a player in the Ravenclaw team that started to go for the rings before one from Gryffindor came and catch it some bludgers were almost to hit one chaser in Ravenclaw while another in Gryffindor but both were throw back by the beaters. And the game went on while watching the Wonderbolts' feelings changed from surprise to excitement.

"Wow, never seen a game like this before." Soarin exclaimed.

"It seems they are not weirdoes after all."

"Can't agree more. This game is AWSOME." Exclaimed Rainbow Dash while looking to it with extreme attentiveness.

"It seems those rumours are not as true as some ponies pretend to be." Commented Spitfire while watching.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash which team is Twilight supporting." Asked Surprise.

"The Gryffindor, the ones dressed in red. She is part of their house." Said Before turning to the game to shout.

"Come on Reds show those Blues what you are made off!"

The match went on, the first 20 points were for Ravenclaw but later Gryffindor managed to mark 6 goals before Ravenclaw managed to score other 3 goals making the game even more intense and during that time. And just then Ravenclaw managed to score another goal after one of the Gryffindor chasers was thrown down from the broom and taken to the hospital room.

" _Up until now the match had been intense both teams are at a same score_?" Said Luna.

" _Who shall win this game and who shall catch the Golden Snitch we ask."_

Harry was still looking around then it came in front of him before flying away, he immediately went after it so had the Ravenclaw seeker.

" _It seems Harry Potter saw it he is going after it followed by the Ravenclaw seeker Maya Sertory_." Said Zacharias.

" _The chase is intense; Maya seems to gain ground but Potter accelerates._ " The Snitch then started to take altitude, right where the Pegasus ponies were.

"Quick, hide!" Commanded Spitfire and flew quickly in the other clouds, right on time. The Seekers just went throw the clouds before the Snitch disappeared. When it appeared it started to go down the battle for it was intense.

Both were ready to get it but a bludger was coming and was about to hit Maya and out from a cloud one Surprise deflected it before hitting one of the players then just in a fraction of a second Luna saw the action as well as Twilight. The ground was starting to come closer and closer Maya started to fill more and dizzier and her nose seemed to start bleeding and lost concentration. For Harry it was the same but kept going till he had fallen from the broom close to the ground.

" _Harry Potter had fallen._ " Said Zacharias and everyone looked in shock, the Gryffindor Seeker was holding his arm with the other and slowly opened his fist containing the snitch with its small golden wings struggling.

" _Amazing he caught the Snitch. GRIFFINDORE WINS!_ " Shouted Luna and everyone including the adversary team congratulated and applauded them. Twilight after that immediately went to Harry to check on him.

"Harry, are you all right!?" She asked worried.

"It's nothing, just a bit shaken." He said reassuring her with a small smile. "So what do you think about this?"

"I never saw something like this in my whole life." She said excited with a great smile.

"Potter! Good game, congratulations." Said Maya.

"Thanks, you weren't bad at all. Congratulations."

"We learn from the best." All the players came down including the commentators to congratulate each team. But while each team was chatting among themselves in the Ravenclaw side Luna said to them what she just saw driving some thought among themselves and Harry and Ron noticed it and went to them alongside with others including Hermione, Twilight and Madame Hooch.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"Luna thinks she saw a Pegasus coming from one of the clouds to deflect a bludger that was coming for our seeker." Said the captain.

"Do you believe that you saw a Pegasus?" Asked Madame Hooch.

"I'm not very certain, it happened very fast. But this is what I saw."

"Probably it was one of the native that could fly like the Griffons and the Hippogriffs." Said Hermione.

"So it might be possible that some natives are watching us now." Ginny said looking at the sky.

"Let's hope not the ones that make us trouble." Said Seamus Finnegan.

"I do have to admit that that bludger came very fast towards you two." Came in Madame Hooch turning to Harry and Maya. "If it wasn't for that involuntarily help one of you might have fallen to the ground from 35-40 meters in the air."

"For that we can be glad." Said Ron looking at the sky. "However we can be a bit sceptical."

"Maybe they were passing by and came here to see the match." Said Twilight a bit nervous and everyone turned to her.

"I believe that many natives would come to us and see how we are doing. I don't think it is a problem with that isn't it?" Twilight said before seeing the Wonderbolts flying away before the others saw them as well.

"Hmm, maybe you are right; they only passed by and started to have an interest in our game." Harry said.

"That maybe and yet it is a foolish thing to intervene. In Quidditch it is forbidden to do it." She said sternly. "Yet it wasn't for the advantage of any team and that could be left to pass. But they shouldn't do it anymore especially with this problem of some natives going on rampages for God knows what reason. It is amazing that they are fearful for any kind of trouble. And yet some have the intention to rush themselves in and become victims or cause them."

"Ahh, will the robots be involved in this Madame Hooch?" Asked Twilight.

"They might, however we don't have the models that could fly but I guess there will be one battalion put to watch the sky for trouble. You can all go." Said the teacher and everyone started to leave while the Wonderbolts were flying back to their base talking about the game and while Spitfire criticised the action of Surprise by interfering to deflect the flying ball that is suppose to knock down the players.

"That ball was coming very fast and from that height one of them might have been severely injured if one was to be knocked down from the magic brooms." She commented.

"Yet you shouldn't have intervene, on one hand it is probably forbidden in the rulebook of the game on the other we might have been spotted." She said.

"Still it was a bold action if I can say so." Commented Soarin before turning to Rainbow Dash. "I do have to admit that it was incredible, we should adopt this game of Quidditch."

"I will tell Twilight in my next letter to send more information about it."

"If we will ever play with them we will have an advantage." Said Silver Zoom pointing to his wings. "We don't have to use magic brooms."

"Yeah but we need the equipment they use." Commented Spitfire.

"I think I know somepony, of course he is somehow a strange source." Said High Winds tracking anyone's attention.

"What are you saying High Winds?" Asked Soarin.

"One of the Wonderbolts made some sort of a club where some Pegasus ponies became members two other are junior Wonderbolts. They say they are going to the human wizard settlements to destroy bad things that they use on us some of them even took things from the warehouses and shops that were practically vandalised, but from what I heard from one that just abandoned them they only saw some things that we have, some of them charmed including potions, crystal balls, books of every kind and so on." She explained and everyone took at look at each other.

"And how actually do they make those acts?" Asked Spitfire.

"After nightfall they fly over the walls of the settlements or simply go inside it quietly. When it comes to shops they break in silently and start the mayhem usually putting explosive stuff for pranks inside it and things start to go out of control. Throwing stuff all around and breaking things, sometimes making a lot of noise that track the attention of the owners and of their strange creepy guards." She explained.

"Who was the one that left them?" Fleetfoot asked, High Winds was however reluctant at telling it, having a look of shame in her eyes that was immediately read by the others.

"You were the one!?" Said Silver Zoom.

"It was only one time, I was only curious of that, they all bragged around so much, some saying that it is very cool now that I wanted only to see what was going on. However the ponies that usually lead them were shabby ponies with dubious intentions that usually came out with bags full of things that they think of value. But I really didn't know of what was all about I swear and when I saw what they are doing I entered into a shop full of charmed stuff for pranks but I did not do anything inside of what they wanted." She said with a profound sense of innocence.

"Do you know who those shabby ponies were working for or who they are?" Asked Rainbow.

"In the event where I took part there was one who is working for somepony that is working for one in Las Pegasus. From what I heard a profiteer and a crook. His agent took some bottles that seemed to contain some odd potions that were for different purposes, alongside some explosive stuff and some other stuff that looked like valuables from a warehouse from nearby a building that seemed to be the town hall."

"So profiteers and crooks want to use their stuff they keep for defence in order to use them for their nefarious deeds and are using the rumours the ponies know for this purpose." Rainbow whispered to herself before realising something. "The rumours."

"Don't they rely on the rumours that ponies start to take them as information regarding the wizards?"

"Yes and they even encouraged them, mainly to cause panic and to make the members believe they're doing the right thing."

"Do you know who is encouraging them?" Asked Spitfire.

"I heard one name mentioned by the one who took the stuff: Smooth Talk but they also call him by a false name: Good Word."

"Good Word? but he is between the ones that are near the Princesses as experts and informers about them." Exclaimed Soarin.

"Alongside Mislead and Snake Tongue." Finished Surprise stunned.

"Wait, aren't their names Real Deed and True Word." Asked Spitfire.

"No I overheard them, those aren't their real names. When I wasn't on duty in Canterlot I heard them talking and addressed each other with those names when they met near the Castle between themselves." The group was shell-shocked by this revelation, if they are the ones who made out the rumours it means that they are the cause of the ponies starting to be fearful of the humans and if they also changed their names to be near the princesses it means only trouble.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunions, Snape's Lessons

_Royal Hunting Residents, Near Bucharest, Planet Dacica, Romanian Space_

Kings of a galactic nation either small or big, Human or Alien has to take care of many details aside from making sure that every single planet comprising country runs the way they should and things are done correctly to the letter. Not to mention problems regarding the galactic borders. Family reunions were always a very pleasant thing of course when the host is the king he has to make sure thing are pleasant for all his relatives especially if some of them are some of the most powerful kings and emperors, however when some to talking about trouble coming from a specific neighbouring system that is neutral by galactic law is quit a new thing to discuss. The events appear only as something minor on the Newspapers, Holo-vision and so on. But it isn't such a small thing for some people whom tend to exaggerate. And this was the subject they were just talking

"I simply can't imagine how this could happen. I didn't hear of the colonists to bother those natives, isolated events there are but not in a way to cause actions like those attacks of vandalism." Commented Simeon the VI of Bulgaria, Dressed in a blue costume with blue long trousers as casual clothing wearing two medals on his right side of his chest. One a Red Cross with sharp pointed corners with the symbol of Saint Alexander with red ribbon and the other a golden medal with a crescent turned upwards having a navy-blue background with a shooting star hanged by a white ribbon. That been the order of the royal space Fleet of Bulgaria destined only for the admirals, captains and the commander-in-chief.

"I agree and yet I can't understand the agreement stipulates the fact that colonists are not allowed to anger or attack the natives. The high majority I heard respects this and yet why the attacks?" Said Michael the V that was wearing a black costume with black trousers wearing the Blue Cross of Michael the Brave at his neck, sitting with his royal relatives at the table covered with a snow white tablecloth.

"I agree those things weren't suppose to happen from what I heard from my sources many started to have good relations with some of the kingdoms." Said Tsar Nicholas who was staying near Michael, he was dressed in a formal white costume without medals aside from the Preobrazhensky regiment decoration.

"My dear cousins, we all know what kind of people decided to go to colonise that world with the natives." Said George the XVI of Britain in his usual calm voice standing on the opposite side of the table, dressed in a full black costume different from his gilded red uniform full of medals and decorations.

"Ve know." Said their cousin Kaiser Wilhelm the VI of Germany who was always dressed in his black uniform closed tight to the neck wearing only the blue medal of Pour le Merit military class. "And yet ztey are so adequate for that world. I can't imagine vhy the natives aren't so happy for zhem."

"Indeed." Said George taking a slip from his herbal tea, all the monarchs and prime ministers know about the wizards but they are kept secret from the wider world but right at that moment but they were the ones who ratified the agreement some who were reluctant and suspicious however didn't felt at the moment like themselves.

"And yet they stayed there for at least 8 years without incidents till now, some settled there even sooner from what I heard."

"And that is why they wanted this agreement as soon as possible." Said Vito the king of Italy with his strong accent who was sitting right next to the Tsar, he was dressed in casual green cloths.

"Problem might be the fact that they stayed under a shield of invisibility for sometime before they showed themselves. Although the contacts were friendly and innocent some started to rush on deactivating the shields." Commented Nicholas.

"It is no wonder the fact that my head of the Church expressed concerns regarding natives." Said the King of Romania.

"He is not the only one. Priests and religious leaders from all faiths tend to be overcautious when it comes to primitive natives. Everyone, from Christian Priests to Muslim imams and Jewish rabbis all have sentiments of been overcautious and who wouldn't want to prevent full scale massacres of population like what happened on some occasions while trying to colonise already populated worlds." Commented King Filipe the XII of Spain who was dressed all in white costume and was sitting near the Vito he knew what he was talking, on the past humanity found habitable worlds that were both unpopulated and populated, the unpopulated ones were easy picking while on three occasions with the populated worlds it resulted in bloodbaths.

"Even my Archbishop of Canterbury Thomas Churchill expresses concerns right after the first attacks were reported the last three sermons he hold last month he spoke against native interference." Said George.

"And yet up until now some kingdoms have cordial relations with the colonists." Said with a strong accent King Paul the V of Serbia rubbing his short moustache, he was wearing a white military uniform with no medals.

"Romania doesn't have settlements there due to the fact that we are focused on populating our worlds within our space and we are not interested on expanding there, and it's not just me but other states as well. Even thou I am not that much involved there I really wish to know if there are individual relationships of friendship between the colonists and locals. There shouldn't be only violence." Said the King of Romania.

"You know that the press is sometimes inflates small things and turn it into a great tragedy to gain more rating. There are surly personal friendships as well." Commented Nicholas.

"I agree there shouldn't be only violence and anarchy. We are no more in the primitive ages." Said George.

 _Hogwarts near the lake_

The Hogwarts Great Lake was a huge one that resembles exactly the one in Scotland even thou this one had been a man-made environment it really was bending with the surroundings together with the rivers meant to supply it with water it was a great home and a perfect breeding ground for different aquatic plants as well as other creatures. Neville been a natural herbologist was sometimes going to collect the aquatic plants that were supposed to be used in the greenhouse and in this case professor Sprout asked him to collect some of them that were growing underwater while Hannah was on the shore sorting the jars.

"Its amazing how both our and local sea plants are doing here it seems they have no problem of growing near the other in some cases." He said to himself collecting some weeds in special jars before a splash of water came and hit him in his face.

"Gah, what was that?!" He said.

"I don't know maybe a fish or something it was too small for the squid and we didn't brought back Grindylow or Selki creatures after our fourth year." Said Hannah.

"What could have been then?" Neville asked coming out from the water before another splash came.

"Now for real what is going on?"

"Sorry Nev I had to track your attention somehow." They heard and turned to the lake to see something like a big light green seahorse with emerald green eyes having a small magical stone at its neck.

"Seaweed? What are you doing here?" Neville Said.

"Just come here for a short visit." He said while turning into a Hippogriff and going ashore "Hey, Hannah."

"Hey, Seaweed. Hope things are going well in your kingdom." Said the girl.

"It is more the usual stuff nothing much to say. Compared to what happens to you. By the way I think I have something Professor Sprout would like." He said pulling out a jar containing a sea plant ravelled from his backpack and presented it to his friend.

"Hey, with these algae one could make an ointment to cure burns of every kind." Said Neville amazed taking the jar.

"I knew you would like it."

"And how is your sister Slybird?"

"Still obsessed with potions ever since she started to take books on your potions she is trying to make them as good as possible but for that she needs lots of ingredients most I grew myself." Said the Hippogriff.

"You know I always told myself that she would not like potions that much if she would have a teacher like Professor Snape." Said Neville.

"I know that."

"By the way I think I have something you and your sister would like." Said Neville pulling out two jars from his bag, some steps away the Trio with Twilight were just passing by before noticing Neville and Hannah talking to a third person.

"To whom they are talking to?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know." Replied Hermione.

"Let's go and see." Said Twilight taking the lead and started to approach him.

"Asphodel and Dittany perfect those will be of great help and a new acquisition for my garden."

"Glad you like them Seaweed." Said Hannah.

"Neville, to whom you are talking to?" Asked Harry before the two turned around and the three prefects and new student saw the Hippogriff.

"A Hippogriff? What are you doing so far away from mount Aris?" Asked Ron.

"Oh yeah, guys this is Seaweed, I met him this summer. He and his father are supplying potion and herb shops with plants. We met while visiting Diagon the second week of summer."

"Really, that is great." Said Twilight having proof that wizards and locals could become good friends.

"And you Hannah?" She asked turning to the girl.

"I met him when visiting Neville this summer; he was with his sister Sly Bird."

"And I am telling you she is everything but sly when it comes to potions." Said Seaweed.

"How come?"

"She is more a really noisy bird when it comes to this subject she is so good at remembering when reading about one and at doing it that one might think she invented them. And yet I always loved her." Said the light green Hippogriff.

"By the way Neville care to make an introduction of the Prefects?" Asked the Hippogriff noticing the badges that was written Prefect on them.

"Oh yeah, Seaweed those are our friends; Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter..."

"Wait, the famous Harry Potter?" He asked in total amazement. Stunning Twilight, how could he be famous and for what?

"Neville have you told him?" He asked the boy a nervous voice.

"He found a wizard card with you actually and read the newspaper." Whispered the boy.

"Guys all of you are famous everywhere in your settlements. I can barely count how many fans there are. Not to mention the fact that things like what Neville and all of you did don't stay hidden or isolated for too long. Don't worry I am not a crazy fan oh and Ron I already have three wizard cards with you, Hermione and Neville."

"Three cards! I should look as well to find with myself." He exclaimed before Hermione punch him with her shoulder to remind him of the agreement they made before taking notice of the three robots coming.

"Ah, yeah but Seaweed you know right now it is dangerous to be in some places especially with those native incursions."

"I am not afraid of your robots, plus they know that Hippogriffs are not aggressive for you, the problem might be things like Dementors." Said Seaweed.

"You know of them?" Asked Twilight.

"I do plus on this world they can be seen by everyone and anyone plus we are always reminded to keep ourselves away from them."

"Glad to hear that." Said Harry.

"Too bad I will not be able to stay for too long I will have to return home."

"But Mount Aris is very far away from here. One should go by train." Said Twilight.

"I know but we are able to fly and with short respites plus some of us go by boat or better, swimming." Said Seaweed.

"Oh yeah thanks to the magic stones your wear on your necklace you can turn into a seahorse or seapony and back to hippogriff." Said Twilight.

"Exactly but in this case I flew here from the nearby village and stayed in the air till I saw Neville then I turned into a seapony."

"Hah, Seaweed you are such a sly bird." Commented Neville.

"Thanks but I am always glad to give a helping hand especially to one with same interests as me." He said jokingly before turning to the sky.

"I think I should go I don't want to have my father worried and force him to come here. And you to get in trouble with the teachers or robots." He said reading himself to fly.

"See you another day it was a pleasure to meet you all."

"Pleasure was on our side Seaweed." Said Hermione before the hippogriff went into the air and flew away towards Hogsmeade.

"By the way who will be coming to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Asked Ron.

"I wouldn't miss a chance." Said Harry.

"Me neither." Said Neville.

"What about you Twilight?" Asked Hermione, of course Twilight been new she didn't knew of Hogsmeade but asked professor McGonagall if she could go and told her that she need a permit and of course she wrote to her parents who were totally reluctant to let their daughter in a place that was full with wizards due to the nasty rumours about them, she had to write a reassurance letter telling them it was for her study on them for the Princess and told them about things at Hogwarts and how her new friends and colleagues were. And her mother with some reservation wrote the permit for her to give it to McGonagall.

"I sent my parents the letter and it arrived yesterday I shall go as well without problem." She said. They stayed there for some minutes before each went into their businesses Hannah and Neville to the green house while Harry to the Tower and only Hermione, Ron and Twilight remained.

"By the way why did Seaweed tell about Harry been famous?" She said and received strange stares from both; they were hiding something but what. The others including Neville and Hannah knew about the plan and swore to not tell her anything but how could they now make an excuse.

"It was due to..." Hermione began.

"The Three Wizard Tournament." Intervened Ron and everyone turned on him.

"The Three Wizard Tournament?"

"Yeah, Harry was between the ones selected for it and won the tournament but there were some jealous people that wanted to take revenge for not been selected. And one Barty Crouch Jr. with some others wanted to attack the one that made the selections." He explained trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Yeah all three of us together with Neville and Hannah were present at that moment and foiled their plans." Said Hermione.

"But why did Neville told about Cards?"

"They are wizard card with famous witches and wizards. But ours are more the common stuff they are not very rare like others." Hermione said.

"We got them because the organiser that was attacked was a really scary cat but was one very influential, he behaved as if we saved him from been killed by a Death Eater or something." Ron said of course they knew it was a poor excuse. But for the girl in a way it was understandable, she knew that Fluttersy was one who was getting scared easily and probably if she was in the place of that official she might have done the same. However their behaviour was a very suspicious one.

"You know I also have a friend, lover of animals but scared of many things. And I think I could understand this." She said but with a bit of suspicion. "In any case when we would go to the village?"

"It will be tomorrow at 11 o clock. Hope you will be able to go." Said Ron.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Twilight said smiling.

Next day the whole class went to Hogsmeade and almost immediately after arriving each went to get something they planed either to Three Brooms Inn, Zonko Joke shop, the Honeydukes or Hog's Head Inn. The original village of Hogsmeade due to the expansion of the cities on the homeland of Britain that was moved on another planet that became in a sense the British nation home world had to be reconstructed on this world and it really did blend with the place. The village for Twilight was something he expected to be but it was more picturesque and full of magical stuff she observed magic usage in almost every single corner of every shop she was in. The only thing unmagical was the robot depot and the patrolling robots lead by three wizards called Aurors, from what she had learned those Aurors had the job of finding and capturing dark wizards and they were on the forefront on capturing Death Eaters, but in this case they are put in charge of commanding the robot garrisons and defend the place against the native incursions however been under the leadership of the ministry of magic in London for the British colonies they were present in high populated settlements when it came to Hogwarts some rely on Robot Officers to stall attackers while the Aurors were called to aid them.

The four of them also visited the Shrieking Shack believed to be haunted but it was actually hideout for a werewolf. The three of them just stopped at Hog's Head Inn for each to enjoy some Butterbeer non-alcoholic.

"I do have to admit that Hogsmeade is great never been in such a place." Said Twilight.

"We can see that you have been in almost every place in the village. Hope you will like the sweets I bought for you at the Honeydukes." Said Harry smiling.

"I shall try them don't worry."

"Hey how about some Butterbeer I am quit thirsty right now." Said Ron.

"I shall go to get some." Said Twilight getting to the counting where the owner was none other than Aberforth professor Dumbledore's brother.

"Good day. Hogwarts student I guess." Asked the elderly man rubbing his beard.

"Yeah, you must be professor Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth isn't it?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah that is me."

"How it is to be the brother of professor Dumbledore?"

"A pain sometimes." He said murmuring.

"What is the problem?"

"There was an accident a long time ago I don't want to talk much about it." He said with a sad voice.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't want to upset you sir."

"It is all right young lady." He said with a reassuring smile. "And what do you want to order?"

"Four Butterbeers I never tasted one." She said and the man took out four mugs and twilight pulled out a bag and started to pull out some coins.

"WOH. But what do you want pay for all the customers for today?" He said taking a glimpse on the gold coins in the bag.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Those coins are made of gold, and a butterbeer costs 2 silver sickles and a gold Galleon means 17 sickles." He said.

"But those are the only coins I have." Said Twilight.

"Then you need to buy something more or do you want me to give you change?" He said and Twilight looked around her to see that the inn was full of other students in her year other students started to gather at the table where her three friends were.

"I know what I want." She said.

"Here is the order." She said placing at the table a full plate with 15 butterbeer mugs.

"Twilight! Do we celebrate something or why did you bought so much?!" Exclaimed Ron at the plate full of mugs.

"Well." She began with a stressed smile. "Let's say that we celebrate a full year without a specific Dark Lord."

"A good idea to celebrate but I doubt that is a clear reason. It hasn't even passed a year it is more like celebrating our last year at Hogwarts or something." Said Harry but actually not knowing what to say.

"Well truth is, I haven't got sickles I only have gold coins." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"You know you could have told us and we might have changed some of your gold coins. But how come that you only got gold coins?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, let's say that before coming I didn't know what kind of money to take with me before coming here." She said actually she didn't even had other kind of coins; the girl only has equestrian Bites made of solid gold.

"Well in any case let's just enjoy our drinks." Twilight said taking a mug followed by her other classmates and friends.

"To a successful final year." Said Dean Thomas making a toast.

"Without any Dark Lord." Followed Lavender Brown before each took a slip from the beverage. For the pony in disguise the drink really warmed her body. After the visit in the Village she immediately sent a message to her friends regarding what she had saw and of course she sent some of the sweets she managed to buy from the Honeydukes they weren't much but she intended to get more of them soon.

The next week things went to their course till Wednesday. Defence Against the Dark Arts class like in many others, the time when the teacher wasn't present it was always an opportunity of playing either by making charmed birds out of paper or simply talking, just when one of the paper birds arrived back to the one who created it the door opened with fury and before the class came professor Snape.

"All of you turn to page 429." He said with a pressing tone however Twilight raised her arm.

"Excuse me, sir but where is Professor Flang?"

"It's not quit your concern Sparkle." He said with a cold tone barely taking a glimpse at her. "It is enough to say that he shall not be present due to been summoned at Diagon and I shall subsidise him for the remainder of the week." He said going to the desk.

"Dark objects for control." Said Ron reading the title of the chapter.

"The majority of you." The Professor started dismissing the transferred girl "know about the Horocruxes from the last year event to be one of the darkest objects in existence however alongside them there are different objects for the control of a person. I hope that all of you know about the Imperius curse. That allows the caster to control the actions of the other however there is one specific object that could be crafted out of it. Does anyone know?" He said but almost no one raised an arm except Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, how about you tell us." He said and the girl put her arm down while the boy after thinking for a moment he remembered.

"It is the control crystal." He said.

"I want all of you to note of what I shall say." He said and everyone took their quills.

"The Control Crystal is a dark object that could be created out by a purely transparent crystal. It can be crafted with a special ritual that involves the Imperius curse." He started to lecture till the end of the class and for Harry and the others the class was a real nightmare due to Professor Snape's ways of controlling everyone to find someone do a mistake, for Twilight the thing was the same, even thou she tried to be the best at all subjects including potions he was always trying to catch her off guard not to mention that he never stops criticising but in this case she was shocked on the lecture regarding how to make dark objects and how to recognise them.

"Till Friday evening I want on my desk an essay half parchment on how to recognise a creature under the influence of a dark crystal. Class Dismissed" He said and all started to pack ready to go to the library to make the homework that for them it will take the whole night.

"Professor Snape." Twilight said raising her hand. "How is the influence of the Control Crystal on a person?" She asked and everyone turned to her.

"Hope you don't ask to avoid homework miss Sparkle?"

"No sir." He said but looked with suspicion.

"The effect of the Crystal depends on the wielder and his knowledge on dark arts. While the Imperius Curse controls the actions of a person by getting the mind of the victim in a state of trance making him fill only an unnatural happiness having no more focus to its surroundings, but you can break from it if you have a strong character. The Control Crystal however in some cases is the same but the mind is bond to the will of the wielder it is possible to break from it however but more hard. But in case of insectoid creatures the thing is much powerful." He said.

"Insectoid Creatures?"

"You know like bugs and other insects. The ones that have a hive mentality in which the minds of more are bind as one like bees or ants. With a control Crystal one can bind them to the will of the possessor dictating not just actions but also fillings to more individuals. One such example are the Shape Shifters, the locals call them 'Changelings'. I hope you know about them." He said the last sentence with an inquisitorial look.

"Yes sir."

"It is a good thing that one changeling had enough character to rebel and depose their former ruler however they been insect like, they have a hive mentality one could be very weak against a Control Crystal because their personality not counting how it is it will be simply locked away and obey only one voice, the one that wields the crystal."

"Could there be a possibility of putting one out of the trance?"

"How about finding it out for yourself, since the hour had already passed **two minutes ago**." He said and everyone started to go for the exit with the girl following them.

 **Please leave comments.**


	6. Chapter 6 Escalating Crises, Both Sides

_In the mean time somewhere else._

A group of colourful Changelings were having a friendly meeting outside a forest; all were simply laughing and having fun with different activities, however unbeknown to them they were watched from the distance by a figure with both body and face covered by a dark cape and a black hood waiting for the best opportunity to strike with his plan. The man started to slowly go towards the place where he noticed two of them that separated from the main group.

"Not so scary I from how you looked in a bygone era?" He said holding a picture with how the changelings were before the reformation the picture been taken during a raid that happened to them years ago. The picture showed a dark changeling with holes in the legs, the appearance would have made everyone shiver.

"But don't worry; you will have this form back pretty soon for a time." Said the man with a heavy voice from behind the black hood, he then pulled out a sharp black crystal the size and form of two arrowheads united on each side then pulling out a map of the land with the wizard settlements, 4 of them were marked with a green X while the fifth was marked with red.

"Those settlements till October 29 will do as diversions but on October 30 the main attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the main goal and while there is chaos I shall go for my target." He said to himself ravelling his belongings back in his bag.

"Now let's recruit this group." He said while waiting for them to separate, the time came when two changelings; one light green and one much dark in colour went to the forest and the man jumped in their way with its wand pointed at them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He said and the light green one was petrified.

"Wha-what are you doing! We don't attack anyone." He said in fear before noticing he had an iron mask on his face and for humans it meant one thing.

"A Dark One!" He said wanting to leave before another spell was casted onto the other.

"Locomotor Mortis." He said and all his feet were glued and fall on the ground and the man immediately placed an apple in his mouth to don't call for help.

"Hmmmm."

"You don't need to worry, I will not hurt any of you at all, but you will serve me." Said the man behind the mask before the victim managed to spat the apple from his mouth.

"We will never serve you. We know how you, dark ones did to your own kind when that murderer was around." He said before the man put the crystal to look into it. All the feeling of happiness and love were totally replaced by hatred and anger and it ravelled him in a green fire and he was now just like the former queen, the dark wizard then turned to the petrified one. Even thou he was trying to fight off the power of the dark object only by seeing it and the crystal was getting into his eyes like venom before going into his heart and darkened it and turned into the same monster it did the other before de-petrified him.

"Turn into the scariest monsters possible." He ordered and one turned into a giant spider like creature while the other into a Dementor and directed towards the group. The first thing the group saw was the Dementor.

"FLYING MONSTER!" Said a light blue one wanting to run but the spider came and started to surround them. The dark wizard then came.

"Good day." He said with a wicked smile behind the mask.

"Impossible all of you should have been put down." Shouted a female.

"Not quiet all of us as you can see." The dark wizard said.

"Dark Wizard you shall not escape, the good ones of your kind will stop you." Said a grey changeling

"Not till I accomplish the will of the Dark Lord."

"He has been destroyed, why you would go on with this quest?"

"I shall take his place and you shall become a part of my plan." He said showing to them the Black Crystal before placing his wand on it to conjure a spell for a dark mist to form and get into them turning their hearts and minds to darkness and turning them back to look like their queen. Now the force is comprised of 12 dark changelings.

"It is enough for now. Even thou I need more the crystal is not powerful enough to put more under its control this force is enough to go with the first stage of the plan however." He said looking at the changelings under his control.

"Now." The dark wizard started pulling out another picture with a dark changeling with holes in her body and legs a female one and much taller "Let's 'bring back' Queen Chrysalis."

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts_

Everything went on its course with the exception of the assignment Professor Snape gave to them for many it took them forever to make the essay for the students they thought that thinking would be terrific if he shall give them even harder homework while subsidise Professor Flang. For the rest of the week, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Twilight made sure they will complete that essay in the same day. Twilight went as far as to write what light emanates the Control Crystal to be spotted. When they finished dinner was just served.

"Boy never thought I will be so hungry after writing an essay like this." Complained Twilight eating some vegetable soup.

"You are not the only." Said Ron eating a sandwich with chicken, cheese and tomatoes. "I could eat more than sandwiches at the moment."

"When he was Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year he was also so demanding?"

"Yeah, but he did taught us a lot to help us defend ourselves from Voldemort." Said Harry eating some boiled peas with roasted lamb.

"I wonder for what was professor Flang summoned at New Diagon." Asked Hermione.

"Maybe it was the Auror Office or the governor about preparing for much more trouble that might come up ahead." Said Harry.

"Is Professor Flang an Auror?" Asked Twilight.

"Maybe, even I wish to become an Auror if I pass this year with a lot of N.E.W.T.S I shall manage to get into their ranks."

"You know Harry I believe that you could become much more than an Auror."

"Really, what exactly?"

"Much, much more." She said resuming to her Dinner, the rest of the week was a hard one especially with Professor Snape who had subsidised for Professor Flang but beyond those things there were reports on Friday of attacks happening around but Hogwarts even thou things were calm many started to get a bit concerned regarding those events some started to discuss between them to tell Harry to remake the D.A to help defend Hogwarts with the robots, especially that from what it seemed unlike the others, those were much more violent. However for Twilight she hoped that those things were from some dangerous beasts like Timberwolves since the settlements were near a forest and this will be put down immediately. However she wrote a letter to her friends regarding those attacks and hoped that it will be clarified soon.

The next day she went to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione again in the Grand Hall where they were just eating breakfast and were finishing the homework for the next week.

"I wish to know when we will go to Hogsmeade again." Asked Twilight.

"It will be before Christmas, you have to see how it looks during the winter." Said Harry.

"Till then I will have a lot to do. Can't wait to see, learn, practice and discover more in class."

"Are you sure, you and Hermione are not sisters because that is what I see." Joked Ron.

"Unfortunately not."

"Yet wished to had been." Said Hermione.

"ANOTHER ATTACK, ANOTHER ATTACK!" Shouted Seamus getting a newspaper on the table and almost in an instance student from all tables including some from Slytherin came.

"New Dufftown; that is to the north-east." Explained Hermione.

"And Saint Godric that is not too far away." Commented Padma.

"They did the same things but on a larger scale, robots were destroyed this time but not after they wrecked some havoc to the shops and the inns. The article also says they were disguised with masks on their faces like robbers some were magically disguised." Said Seamus.

"They are coming too close; my father will surely talk to officials at the ministry to implement more security measures." Said Draco.

"I wonder why those savages even think to attack us. They should know that they can't match with us." Commented Blaise Zabini with arrogance.

"Oh, be reasonable you know that there are some who never did us any harm." Commented Hermione.

"Not if they met abusive landowners or the Death Eaters of Voldemort." Said while Ron took a closer look to the pictures.

"Wait a minute, those are Dark Shape Shifters." Said Ron showing to the others.

"Wait you mean Changelings?!" Twilight said shocked before taking a look to the picture, it was impossible in her thought that they would return to their dark form ever since Chrysalis was overthrown and Thorax became King.

"But that is impossible ever since they attacked four years ago and were chased away they swore to never do that." Commented Dean Thomas.

"Professor Snape told us that they shouldn't attack anyone, not since Chrysalis was overthrown." Said Twilight.

"Professor Snape didn't told us about Chrysalis. Who is she?" Said Hermione while she and the others turned to Twilight in confusion.

"Aah, I once overheard some natives talking before the start of the year and they said that there was an event in which their former queen named Chrysalis had been overthrown and they changed completely no more attacking anyone." She said with a stressed tone having a knock in her stomach.

"Oh yeah I once heard from Seaweed that there had been an event in which she alongside other 2 criminals have been defeated in a local nation in which where they had been caged forever." Neville explained.

"Well if it isn't their tyrant queen trying to get her kingdom back. It means only one thing." Commented Ron.

"Death Eater with a Dark Crystal. One for control!" Harry said and Ron looked to Malfoy with an inquisitive look.

"Don't look at us; one should be a fool to use natives to attack his own kind. Plus why destroy profitable relations with natives on our side like the Shape Shifters."

"One should rather do this to natives that attack us." Blaise Zabini commented.

"They have a point Ron." Hermione said before Twilight though for a moment, the idea that a rogue Death Eater might be the reason for provoking the ponies and the others against the colonists could be the main reason for those attacks against them, especially if with that reprisals could come next.

"Still Draco, how does a control crystal work?" Twilight asked and the blond boy turned to her.

"Hmm." He started with reluctance. "The crystal must be kept in a bag because it could influence the people around except for the wielder and when the holder wants to put a person or creature in a trance it must force the person to stare in it. When you arrive at a place where you want to use it to attack it must be pulled out and shown to the people or the creatures that are under its influence and say the orders. A red glow like blood will then emanate from the crystal for the period you use it. In order for it to work the wielder of the crystal must be close to the zone it attacks but you must not be seen you must be in a concealed place so you will not notice the red glow to not be discovered."

"And how, for example a shape shifter could escape the trance?"

"Only if the crystal is destroyed or if it is for a single beetle, if they get a powerful punch in the head to wake them up." Daphne Greengrass said.

"Yet I don't think it is a death eater that wealds this kind of crystal. Look." Ginny said stopping a picture in motion before zooming it to show an image of Chrysalis to Twilight's utter shock.

'It's impossible!' She thought to herself.

"Guess the tyrant queen wants her kingdom back, she escaped from her prison." Commented Draco.

"Problem is next, after this both the Ministry of Magic as well as our sovereigns will take action in this regard, together with the Chancellery." Said Seamus.

"This will not end well for anyone. Neither us nor them." Commented Ron while everyone was looking at the article with great concern.

* * *

 _Planet Karshir Neutral Space of the High Galactic Chancellery of the United Galactic Nations_

The Planet of Karshir was only one of the 10 planets newtral belonging to the High Chancellary acquisitioned by the Prime Chancellor Risi Sirasi from the feline species from Planet Kariana that ruled an empire of 10 systems. Some view this as a sign of corruption but reality was that she did that because of economics to no more have one galactic nation or the other to pay for the maintenance of the entire structure and to host the many representatives of the High Galactic Council not to mention the fact that to stop the influence of galactic nations and make abuse of it. The year on it had 380 days and the day was 25 hours.

The Planet was one third smaller then Planet Earth where many human Nations moved themselves and the territory of the home countries on other planets. But unlike Earth it has no more than three continents similar to many continental planets the only city on the planet was built only to house all the representatives of each galactic nation from every species all been living in the most luxurious districts of the city while the middle ones were meant for their companions servants and guards. Poor districts were literary nonexistent due to the fact that the planet's resources were used for the maintenance while the city was used only for administration. In the city there could be seen people from all species from all corners of the known galaxy and ships of different tips, kinds, looks and with different banners constantly coming and going.

But the main things to be taken notice was the building of the High Galactic Council that was rising high up in the air at 200 meters. The entire building having the shape almost of a mushroom but closer to the ground, in it residing the offices of every representative of every galactic nation either Human or others Aliens while several miles away it was the Palace of the High Chancellor a place with five towers that rise at 150 meters. Inside the corridors were like a labyrinth where one should always look at signs or digital and holo maps to guide themselves, everything was decorated in either blue or red tapestry with different forms and many lamps. With both robot and organic servants and helpers and the offices were decorated to represent the architecture of the home world and traditions of the species not to mention separate chapels and shrines for prayer.

The High Chancellery even thou inspired power and authority outside and opulence inside, it was a strict and complex system of organisation with a fixed, strict and rigid bureaucracy everyone with a specific inclination, education, ability and experience was put in the place where they are prepared, mistake was something non accepted and delay was in many cases not encouraged and when galactic issues where debated the solution had to be in order to evade conflict.

The Prime Chancellor was one voted out of the representatives of the species for 5 years turn, the limit been 2 mandates one after the other and has to work as a mediator between the species. Creating chaos between them is considered an act of breaking the constitutional laws of the organisation which meant immediate suspension without delay. Also he has to work with the High Galactic Council to find the best course of action and be put to the vote.

The High Dean which works as a helper and support for the Prime Chancellor has to be selected and named by the Prime Chancellor but first he had to be checked for ability and competence when the Prime Chancellor names one and he immediately based on the education and experience in a domain is placed to run in a specific office. The main job of the High Dean is to ensure discipline during session and to advise the Prime Chancellor during decisions. In some cases based on ability and experience he could become High Judge when there is a situation that has to be debated on a galactic scale he been the one that has to organise along with the Prime Chancellor the special commissions for such situations as well as sending a judge the final judgement been official if both the Prime Chancellor and High Dean approves. Sometimes a high Dean could serve under more than one Prime Chancellor.

The present Prime Chancellor who just took office since January was Ran Cozon member of the eagle species from the avian group been 2.85 meters tall, well built with his tail and head feather light blue while the rest of his body was dark blue with black eyes with a mind as sharp as a blade. Member of the old nobility with a strict warrior code of honour and devolution for the Empire and the King been told to do the ultimate sacrifice for the good of the nation and the people, even thou he was a member of the old and high nobility he wore a simple black robe tied to the neck and had long sleeves.

While the High Dean Hun-Shan-Rhan(order of names for the peacock aliens; name.) was a member of the Peacock Empire, he too was a member of ancient nobility with a tradition of total devotion to the good functioning of the state and loyalty to the Emperor both avians were very good friends but even with that he had served as High Dean to a previous Prime Chancellor, he was a good and capable administrator with a mind as sharp as a sword.

He wore a long sure coat made of plain blue silk and underneath a plain decorated coat. On his chest was a square representing a yellow Peacock with his head towards heaven over a small flower field this been the symbol of the Imperial Family while his boots were all black while his hat was made of black wool and silk clock having a small red marble made of glass at the top of it to indicate his title as Count. Peacocks that serve in government or administration have a marble of different colour on the hats to indicate what title they have the people who weren't from the nobility usually wore a transparent or a white marble to indicate they been from lower classes while peasants wore green marble while merchants and teachers light yellow.

At the present moment both were having a discussion with the Ambassadors from the human nations of the: British Galactic Empire, USA, German and Russian Galactic Empires, Italy, Austria, Spain, Portugal and France.

"This is not the first time when natives started to attack settlements it is a way of defending themselves and their homes from invaders it is never an unusual thing." Said the Prime Chancellor with a calm voice.

"We know that your High Eminence however from our sources the colonists are not in a very big number on the planet and never tried to make harm to them we can show you from the readings of our spy satellites." Said the UK representative.

"There were only isolated events and did not involved a large number of people." Said the Russian representative.

"We can see that. And I have to tell you that we know what kind of people had settled on that world however I do admit that up until now there had been good contacts how come that now one nation started to attack them." Asked the Prime Chancellor pulling out a small decanter with wine with a glass cork a pulled in a glass, he is usually a person who drinks tea but he does indulges himself on some occasions.

"Even we cannot realise why they do that there could be many reasons; misunderstandings, an isolated violent contact and many others." Explained the US representative.

"I guess this is what might happen if someone stays too much under a shield of invisibility and then started to rush to deactivate it. From what I can tell some British colonies were the ones that are mainly targeted." Said the High Dean.

"Your Excellency, please understand that out people didn't had anything to do with this they never wanted to attack them or make any harm."

"We do but I guess this is what happens when there are colonisation efforts on inhabited worlds."

"Oui, et we need to stop this before une terrible évènement."

"Like when religious fanatics kill others. Although this isn't applies to this situation it might be a possibility." He said while taking a small slip.

"I heard however that colonists are engaging in trade with the natives?" Asked Ran.

"Ja, zhere are some nations that engage in trade vir uns." Said the German representative.

"In this case I believe there is a way to clarify the situation. Maybe some royal visits from the native sovereigns to your nations might be a way to strengthen the bonds as well as clarifying the situations, of course the visits will be planed to first go through the close neutral nations then to you and after that here at the chancellery."

"Your High Eminence, Your Excellency do you believe this will go bene?"

"Of course, in order to judge a person, a nation, a planet or specie you must first know how they are and what is their mentality and thinking. This will be a small step, on the other hand only thru those people that the colonists have good relations might give us a glimpse on what is really going on there."

"On the other hand visiting a much more superior nation is always a good experience, it will show them how things are going." Said Hun-Shan-Rhan.

"I hope it will be correct because I have the vague impression that they might want to have fun then learn." Said the British representative.

"They shall see plain and clearly how things are none of you have to worry. It shall go exactly as we hope." said the eagle before turning to the peacock and back to them. "Please now excuse us there is something I have to discuss with the High Dean."

"As you wish, Your High Eminence." Said the British representative before all of them have left the office, the blue eagle turned to the window behind him to look to the city in deep thought.

"What is it you are thinking my friend?" Asked the High Dean.

"I have a feeling Rhan that that world is something more to it. We have to study more about that planet. And I guess that during this period we will have to intervene in that place more than usual." He said.

"I see. And I guess that whatever is happening there might not be the thing it should happen and probably that planet is more unusual then others in the Universe that we know off."

"Exactly and we must watch closely how things will evolve. Who knows there could be lessons we could give as well as to take."

* * *

 **Author's note: I do apologise for taking this long I had to bring those chapters up to date. I do admit that in this version Luna and Celestia don't retire but the other events in season 9 do happen and I am trying to be as close to the cannon as possible.**

 **I do hope you like the new chapter and Happy Holydays everyone.**

 **And please do leave comments.**


	7. Chapter 7 New Teacher, New Target

_The School of Friendship in Ponyville same day_

Things for now are going very well for the main and young six. They no more have problems because of what was with the newcomers. They were amazed however by the fact that Pinkie was right regarding them been aliens and so on now things are going a bit more calm since Twilight had confirmed to them that they weren't dangerous at all and that she had made friends with some of them at Hogwarts however they were very concerned on how thing could be. Ever since when Rainbow Dash went to see the wizard game of Quidditch and have heard from her peer in the Wonderbolts on regard of the attacks against the wizards and that the ones near the Princesses were some charlatans who play innocent to do devious deeds with some shabby ponies they could only turn very nervous regarding their friends' safety not knowing what might happen if they would turn on the school where she was or what might be the response of the wizards for them if they would hurt their children.

Twilight had written about the mechanical guards the school and the other settlements have but they weren't described to be dangerous and for Rainbow Dash on seeing them she thought of them as nothing more than some odd looking pieces of metal that could move around on two legs and for Applejack although not seeing one thought of them only as a facade she thought what would be the use of those things if they only move around and be only for show.

"I am telling ya why they employ some mechanical things to be their guards if all they do is only move around and nothing else." Said Applejack.

"In a way they are a bit weird but they don't do bad things although they look like some strange skeletons that are easy to fool." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I do wonder if Twilight is safe especially with the potion's teacher." Said Fluttershy.

"From what we know Snape is the school's Nightmare Moon. And team Slytherin is inhabited with children of wizards with some devious past." Commented Rainbow Dash.

"Let's just hope that nothing bad will happen for now. We must however ask Twilight someday about what is going on there. What she had written to us isn't very much." Said Rarity.

"The best night we could go is during their holiday of Halloween that is exactly our Nightmare Night." Said Pinkie hyperactive thinking about some wizard sweets that Twilight had sent and she ate them no matter how strange they were or how they tasted.

"Exactly during that night they shall have a ball with costumes Twilight can come outside while the others are busy. I just finished her Dress." Rarity said showing them the costume of princess she made for her.

"Don't you think they will recognise that she is a Princess?" Asked Applejack.

"No silly because no one will ever think of that."

"Problem will be to pass their guards. Shining Armour and Cadance will come as well." Said Starlight.

"Don't worry Twilight said that the students have the habit of playing jokes on them and never react back, me and Pinkie will distract them while you get near the school. It shouldn't be a problem." Said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 _Hogwarts the Next day_

The next day all the students had gathered in the great hall as usual for breakfast however this time Professor Dumbeldore had to make an official announcement regarding the situation knowing that the students were starting to become more and more restless and concern thinking whether or not will be an attack on them next.

During that time the garrison had been reinforced again now comprising of 60.000 battle robots alongside 2 special units of 60 robots, 2 meters high with special electric and magnetic staffs with fingers like a man but much longer that could squeeze and chock someone with concealed blades on their wrists they were more intimidating then the initial ones or the commandoes they wasn't fooling with them and had glowing blue eyes to indicate calm but if they turn red they will attack. From what was known to everyone they were more skilled and more resistant when they engage but they were also more aggressive. Not to mention the fact that now some battle robots were now put to watch from the rooftops of the castle either to the skies or to the grounds the groups were no bigger than 3 to 5 but sometimes it was the problem of falling from the rooftops.

One thing that immediately removed the thought of attack in the students was the sight of a Zebra in black robes that stood right next to Madame Hooch. However the Zebra was immediately recognised by Twilight.

"I wonder what kind of announcement Professor Dumbeldore has to do." Said Twilight thinking why Zecora was here.

"It is actually an order from the Ministry of Magic in London it seems they started to get involved more in this situation." Said Hermione.

"This is a good thing that Minister Rufus Scrimgeour is doing his best now to try to stop those attacks." Said Ron.

"The same way he did with Voldemort when he returned. Let's hope that he will manage this situation as well." Said Harry.

"Don't worry, from what I know he wants to broaden the relationships with the natives he will not act against them unless forced to. Luckily unlike the previous problem there will be no opposition from Death Eater or their supporters." Said Ron.

"Glad to hear that, I wish however what the ministry decided. Using robots garrisons and Aurors instead of Dementors is a good policy."

"I know let's hope he wasn't influenced by the radicals." Said Ron before McGonagall tracked the attention of the students.

"Your attention please, the headmaster will make the announcement." Said McGonagall before Professor Dumbeldore came to the front.

"Dear students, due to the recent attacks the Ministry of Magic had decided that they will start to broaden the relations with the local native civilizations. The Ministry had decided to start at a small pace by introducing a new optional sturdy subject; The Study of the Native Civilizations. It was intended and planed only for the next year to start however due to recent events the Minister of Magic decided to better start from the next week on Monday. The teacher for this subject will be from the friendly nations whom she also spent a lot of time alongside the natives in the country of Equestria that is nearby our territory." Said the Professor now tracking Twilight's attention, it means that they know of them.

"It is my great pleasure to welcome at our Hogwarts our new teacher; Professor Zecora." Said Dumbeldore presenting the Zebra and everyone started to clap their hands and smile warmly and she returned the gesture by leaning her head to both the students and now fellow colleagues.

"All students that want to join in will have the time till 10 in the evening. The registration shall be made on the third floor in the Defence against the Dark arts Classroom. The Heads of each House will give you the timetable that will include the new subject for whoever wants to join up. The hours shall be held on the 3rd floor on Thursdays and in the dungeons when there will be local potions taught on Fridays. You may now resume your breakfast." Said Professor Dumbeldore stepping down and every student start to talk among themselves regarding this some were either reluctant while others like Hermione looked excited on joining in with the study of the new subject.

"You know I shall join in to see how it will be." Said Hermione.

"I will come as well." Exclaimed Twilight before turning to the boys.

"What about you two? Harry, Ron?" Asked Twilight.

"I think I shall join in as well. For what is happening today we must know something to understand them." Said Harry.

"If you will join I shall as well. Let's hope she will not give us hard homework." Said Ron.

"I am happy that you will enjoy I am more dreading what kind of potions we shall do." Said Neville.

"You don't need to worry they are not so hard to make." Twilight said.

"How do you know?" Asked Neville.

"Well...I believe they are not hard to make." She said trying to look calm although he wasn't so certain but in his mind he shall give a try. Till the sun settled there were many who had joined up, most of the students were from the senior 5th to 7th years, with a few from the 3rd and 4th years. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Twilight had it on Fridays and Thursdays on the new timetable.

The next week went well without problems students were already talking about the future Halloween Ball that was very close. Up till now it was the usual thing except for more news of attacks that came on Monday and on Thursday. The golden Trio with Twilight had went with their fellow colleagues to the classroom where it now had a plate that was written Class for the Study of the Native Civilizations.

Upon entering the class there were some books already on the desks with a map of the native land and their settlements alongside the wizard settlements while on the blackboard there was the subject written for the day.

"Good day students of Hogwarts time for new knowledge to gain now you will." Said the Zebra in a strong like African accent and all started to go to their seats.

"The books that I brought for the future potions you will need some might save your lives indeed."

"Ah, Professor tomorrow we will have potions why bringing them today?" Asked Parvati.

"Look in them today must they be, so that accident might not come to be. Now to the course attention you must pay. Today plants will be needed to say" She said before starting to show the different plants they have no knowledge of one of them was a blue flower called Poison Joke that by what the teacher had explained it's effect was like a poison oak but as a little joke. Where one that likes to talk could become mute or one that likes to hear things might become deaf, or one that likes to watch something might become blind and so on symptoms been identified by the blue spots on the afflicted body part and tomorrow they will learn to make the cure for it.

Not to mention other odd plants like Rapweed and Sleepy Poppy. The first hour was only for writing down notes about the plants that were dangerous and how to stop or cure themselves from their effect. For some it was a bit annoying her speech in rimes but aside from that she was an enjoyable company and Neville regain his confidence that maybe he will manage at least at the Zebra to do a potion right. After the bell rang for them to leave she told to them that she will for a time not give homework thing that for many came as a relief. After the other students left she remained in the class to talk with Zecora.

"Never thought that I will come to study more with you Zecora." She said and the zebra after looking a bit more attentive she realised who she really was.

"Twilight Sparkle, great pleasure there is to me as well." She said smiling.

"How come that you became a teacher at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Near the colonies I have been and they looking for a teacher there were and joined up I did on your friends request and told me they to inform. They will come to talk regarding what is going on in Equestria to you." She said before turning to the ground.

"Bad things are now happening and more will come." Said Zecora

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned.

"Your friends from Ponyville will tell you more. Now you must go to your friends of Hogwarts." Said the Zebra and Twilight left the class and went to the group she stayed for a time with them before going to the library to do the rest of her school work. During that time the Trio was outside the Library with other students.

"The situation is growing grim." Said Dean Thomas.

"Right now the Dailey Prophet reported that yesterday alone there were other 3 attacks by dark shape shifters." Commented Lavender Brown.

"I know the situation is going bad. But what can I do I can't put down everything like last year; reality is that I hoped to not be called up again." Said Harry.

"Harry everyone knows that but all we ask is to speak with Professor Dumbledore to restore the D.A that in case the Shape Shifters think of attacking Hogwarts." Said Hannah.

"By official report in the Dailey Colonial Prophet it is said that in their Kingdom their sovereign is trying to find an explanation for those acts not to mention the fact that he also reported some disappearances between his people." Said Collins.

"They're Queen Chrysalis somehow is using a much more advanced version of the Imperious curse that is surely controlling them and she puts them to attack us without managing to resist." Said Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

"Oh come on do you think this is possible. The only way for her to do so is for a wizard to have told her about the curse." Said Zacharias. "That is however impossible from what I know no wizard with their heads on their shoulders would have done that not never Death Eaters."

"It might be possible but that only to make the natives to pull their eyes out from one another. It is either this or they learn on their own." Said Pansy Parkinson.

"However from what I knew from my father the Dark Lord never had interest in the natives, plus I don't think it is the Imperious curse, for one to control more individuals like how Chrysalis is doing takes years to muster it." Commented Draco.

"This means it is due to a Dark Control Crystal that somehow got in her possession." Said Padma.

"Problem is, what she is planning to achieve by attacking us. Taking her kingdom back to rule it in a tyrannical way is one thing but attacking us also, is something else." Said Ron.

"This might be the work of a dark wizard who either is trying to be like the Dark Lord or is simply trying to make havoc so that the ministry names his allies in positions of governors and after that gets rid of her and turn on the other natives." Said Lavender.

"Either way it is a bad thing." Said Harry.

"And either plan if it succeeds it will be a disaster, many wizard colonists conduct businesses with the natives and if one of those things happen it will be ruinous for both parts." Said Draco.

"All right we will go and tell Professor Dumbledore if we can remake the army to protect Hogwarts, never though this will happen after Vodemort was defeated at last." Said Harry with a voice of disappointment he really never wanted to happen this again.

"We know that Harry and we understand that you want to be let alone. Everyone wants that." Said Ginny.

"Unfortunately however even some people from the ministry expects you to do something when there is a problem near Hogwarts." Said Seamus.

"I did not destroy Voldemort or kept his Death Eater away ALONE every one of you had a contribution in stopping him no matter how small it was." He said.

"We know and we would do it again no matter the cost mate." Said Ron.

"When the time will come all of Hogwarts will do what will be right." Said Hermione and Harry gain back his confidence.

"We will go and remake the D.A but this time it will not fight a war it will only defend. And this time it will be only for extensive practicing of self defence." Harry said and everyone agreed before each started to leave for their own business just when Twilight had come to them.

"Hey what is going on?"

"We want to restore the Dumbledore's Army." Said Harry.

"The Dumbledore's army?"

"We made it during our fifth year at Hogwarts for practical Defence against the Dark Arts when Voldemort returned. It was our student organization we made, in order to defend ourselves in case of attack" Explain Harry.

"But why it isn't anymore and needs to be remade?"

"During our fifth year the Ministry did not wanted wizards to know that the Dark Lord returned problem was that the minister at that time decided to so call 'reform' the education to contain only theoretical knowledge and not practical. Meaning we could have became sitting ducks and the teacher that was sent to us Umbridge was only to make sure that there will be no more practice at anything." Explained Ron.

"But that is outrageous why would they do that?" Exclaimed Twilight.

"The minister did not want wizards to find out and constantly lied to the press regarding this subject. He was eventually forced to resign his post after seeing that he really returned and that wizards realised the situation." Said Hermione.

"Right now we want to go and tell professor Dumbeldore about this hopefully he will allow us to remake it." Said Ron.

"By the way Twilight how about you will join us as well." Said Harry smiling.

"Me? To join up?"

"Yeah, you are one of the most talented witches in the school you will be of great help to defend Hogwarts." Exclaimed Hermione.

"Every spell you make it is perfectly done." Said Ron.

"I will join. I will do everything for my friends and everyone around." She said with excitement and on hearing that they all smiled at her. Twilight of course would do everything for her friends no matter what it was and Harry could only smile for the fact that she approved.

When Harry and his friends went to the headmaster's office, they were immediately given approval by the teachers to remake the D.A. they knew that it was only a matter of time till the attacks will come to them as well and relying on robots only will not be sufficient enough but this will be done this time under the supervision of a teacher most likely the heads of the houses aside from that they shall use again the Room of Requirement for their training the next day.

For six days now the students were no more concerned regarding the attacks, the D.A began training almost immediately and the teachers that were usually accompanying the students were either Snape, Flitwick, Flang or McGonagall. Professor Snape was the harshest since he implied students on trying to conceal and defect more attacks at one time (good thing that he isn't allowed to deduct points like in class). As for Professor Flang he seemed to be in his best element when he wasn't teaching about creatures in class he was one of the best at defence as for Flitwick he teaches them on using different charms and other methods to avoid and run from aggressors while McGonagall was trying to teach them how to transfigure objects to be used to stun the aggressors. Not all of Slytherin had joined up though aside from Draco and some others, few were from junior years some were only to show off on how great they could duel.

* * *

 _In the meantime_

The dark Changelings had made yet another raid on another village, ever since the dark wizard used the Dark Control Crystal he went on a campaign to harass the wizard settlements without stopping. Beyond that the dark wizard managed to "resurrect" Queen Chrysalis. It was basically a clone created by using dark magic on a tree by using the picture it had. It was basically a clone that was a total puppet to the dark wizard that was much more obedient. The wizards knew about some native spells and magic, they also learned the fact that those aren't always working. This one been an example, usually the clones could become unruly but with slight modifications with some more powerful dark magic turned the clones much more obedient. Aside from that the dark wizard managed in that time to take control of another 11 unsuspecting changelings.

This clone aside from the fact that she had managed to attack yet another settlement on the map she also managed to ransack another that wasn't on the map. Half of the buildings been damaged and several Aurors have been incapacitate and injure while some robots were destroyed. This went well till the civilians started to fight back with their magic and for other robots to come as reinforcements. After flying as far away as possible from the ravaged wizard village a beam of red light came indicating that her ally was there waiting for her.

"Master wants to talk." She said wanting to hear his opinion. She directed her minions through the crystal where to land, however one of the Changelings in the back had by mistake hit himself by a branch and fell hitting his head against the tree, after the impact he turned back to what he was, a green like grass changeling with green emerald eyes.

"Oh, my head what happened." He said to himself holding his head aching by the accident.

"I am impressed; attacking two settlements was a great idea." Said a male voice.

"It is always easy with a surprise attack master." Said a female voice that the changeling recognised and started to take a peek behind the tree to see Chrysalis to his total disbelief talking to a man dressed in a black robe with a mask on his face. Just in that moment he remembered what happened.

"I hope that you took into considerations my advice regarding attacks."

"I have indeed the wizards will be very busy now." She said and the hidden changeling realised that this couldn't be Chrysalis looking closely now he noticed one aspect, she wasn't as dark as he remembered to be and she wouldn't be servile.

"That is a clone!"

"I suspect that you already know what must happen now?"

"This Friday I will go with the changelings under our control to make the attack on Hogwarts." She said while the hidden changeling was listening to every detail before the man pulled the map of both the realm of the locals and the settlements of the wizards.

"When it will be the time?"

"At noon, make sure you will not be seen while the fight commences."

"I know what to do you don't need to worry master." She said with a smirk before the wizard rolled its dark cape to disappear while the hidden changeling was listening with more and more concern. Clone Chrysalis and the other changelings in her trance then left.

"I must reach that school as soon as possible. But first I need a way to get there." He said before taking the shape of an eagle to fly towards his kingdom to tell the others and to find a map that will show him the exact direction of the school.

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts._

The Room of Requirement usually appears when one needs it the most and right now when everyone at Hogwarts were now doing extra magical practice for self- defence but of course when the teachers usually finish their job the students could stay in it for a bit longer or sometimes they entered themselves alone either to practice more or just to stay alone. In the case of Twilight she used it for her practice of spells she was always accompanied by Harry who was always showing her the spells and what they have learnt during his years at Hogwarts it wasn't always him all the time sometimes the whole Trio joined. But there usually was Harry and Twilight.

Hermione and Ron who wanted to get them together were letting them alone on purpose hoping they will get together. And in a way it started to pay off in some cases. The more Harry was with her the more he started to like her as for Twilight she started to slowly but surely like him as a person he was more than just a powerful wizard he was an intelligent, quiet, shy and kind pony or rather person and both started to develop an attraction for each other.

"Stupefy!" Twilight said to the dummy before her and it backed away.

"Great now another." Said Harry and Twilight turned on another dummy to make it explode and another to shrink it without talking.

"Redcuto and Diminuendo, great I believe we can finish for today." Harry said.

"I really learned a lot since I arrived here." She said with a smile having to both be happy and to conclude that the wizards have even more to offer in terms of powerful magical stuff then Equestria unfortunately.

"You learn fast and you are willing to learn plus you are a great student." Said Harry smiling to her.

"I might be but you together with Hermione and Ron are also great teachers. Especially you who showed me so much."

"Maybe but I don't consider myself that great." He said.

"Maybe, maybe so, one thing is certain you are one of the most talented magic users I now know of."

"It took me a lot of practice to muster so much I wasn't that great in the beginning, something I had expects since I lived with Muggles for a long time." He said before turning to the mirror in the room thinking in melancholy.

"Harry, for you to know Hermione told me what happened and I am very sorry for what you have gone through. I never knew that your relatives had tormented you for so much in your life." She said in apology taking his hand.

"You know during my time at Hogwarts I started to compare myself for a time with Voldemort before facing him. He also didn't had family and other things I was also told by the magical hat that I could do great in Slytherin when I was sorted." He said to her.

"But you are not in Slytherin and you are nothing compared with Voldemort. And I can see in you that." She said.

"That is because I had chosen Gryffindor and I know something he never knew." He said turning his eyes to her. "I knew friendship, love and compassion things he did not knew of. But I know and this drove me to the light. I fought not for myself but for everyone I care about." He said now holding her hand making the girl to blush and feel a great heat inside her.

"You know Harry you are a great person and a great wizard. I always thought that you will be great in everything you might choose to do." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Twilight." He said starting to blush "By the way would you want to come to the Halloween Ball with me? That if you want this of course" He said.

"Well I haven't been invited by anyone and yeah I want to come with you." She said with a shy smile and he turned back the gesture. "By the way how will you be dressed?"

"It is a surprise. You?"

"It is a surprise as well." She said and both left the room to go for the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **Author's note: I do apologise for taking this long I had to bring those chapters up to date. I do admit that in this version Luna and Celestia don't retire but the other events in season 9 do happen and I am trying to be as close to the cannon as possible.**

 **I do hope you like the story Happy Holydays everyone.**

 **And please do leave comments. I will see if I could post the other chapters one day in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8 Ron vs Chrysalis, Royal Visit

_Ron vs Chrysalis, Royal Visit_

The next day everything was going normally the classes were in session and both the students either were studying, relaxing or playing different games outside during recess and the teachers were either checking their papers or other things while the robots were constantly playing vigilant with their weapons at the ready (more robots were activated and were stationed inside the school) patrolled or been boss around by Mr. Flitch the caretaker with Mrs. Norris who was looking for students breaking the rules. Ever since robots were put to guard Hogwarts Mr. Fitch was now having all the time in the word to watch for students breaking the rules, whenever he saw an idle robot he put it to clean around the school or simply put it to watch the students with his cat, out of all the people in Hogwarts the caretaker was using the 'moving machines' to the fullest when it came to cleaning and other lower things and many students complained about this. However Mr. Flitch was the one who was gathering them when droids falls from the roof. "Good thing that I don't have to repair them." He usually commented.

The bell rung to call for a recess many students started to go outside the school for other activities while they some remained in the school or went to the library.

"Boy in a way I can't wait for lunch time, potions class was difficult this time." Said Ron to Harry while exiting the castle for the campus, outside Ginny was walking and talking with one of her friends from her year before noticing the Trio and Twilight coming she wanted to go to them to greet them before she noticed something in the air coming at high speed from the forest and crashed right outside of it near the lake. Ginny immediately rushed to see what was going on and pulling out her wand, she wasn't the only one who noticed it Susan Bones from Hufflepuf was also around and saw a bug like horse all green like grass but with eyes as emerald that was trying to catch his breath.

"Huh, a Shape Shifter?!" She said.

"What is it doing here?" Asked Susan before the changeling turned his tired gaze to the girls.

"H-he, ' _caught' caught_ " He wanted to say something.

"He wants to say something." Said Susan.

"I will go get some help." Said Ginny before going to her friends.

"Guys, guys we need some help."

"Ginny what happened?" Asked her big brother seeing her in a rush.

"There is a Shape Shifter over there and needs help." Said Ginny pointing to the creature.

"But what is he doing here? Their territory is far to the north." Said Twilight.

"We are trying to find out but he needs some water. Do any of you have any?"

"I do have some." Said Hermione and everyone rushed to the creature and Hermione opened her water flask and helped the creature drink some.

"What are you doing so far from your territory?" Asked Harry.

"There...will be an attack...here at...your school." He started shocking everyone.

" A clone...of... Queen Chrysalis...has...a black c-crystal...that could control us...given to her...by a dark one...20 minutes there are...before she arrives."

"We must get to professor Dumbledore or any other teacher to tell them about this." Said Harry.

"I will go with Hermione to tell him. The rest of you stay and take care of him." Said Ron before he and the girl rushed to the school while the rest stayed behind to take care of the changeling.

"You don't need to worry help is coming." Said Susan trying to calm the changeling, in five minutes Professor Dumbledore together with McGonagall and Snape came and so did other students from different years to see what was going on as well as robots of all kinds with their weapons ready.

"There it is professor." Hermione said and the teachers went to him Snape immediately gave him a potion for fast recovery to speak clearly.

"What happened to you my dear?" Asked the headmaster kindly.

"There will be an attack. A clone of our former Queen Chrysalis made by a fanatic dark one that gave her a black crystal to put me and my friends and others into a trance and used us to attack you settlements. The dark one told her to attack this place today, but I don't know for what reason." He said and the students turned to Harry.

"This must be a Dark Crystal, one of control." Said Professor Snape to the headmaster before turning to the shape shifter.

"How did you manage to break the trance?" Asked the headmaster.

"I, I hit my head against a tree that broke the trance. I immediately went to my kingdom to tell the others what happened then looked for a map to come here to warn you" He said frightened turning to the ground. "I should have tried to come sooner."

"You did what you had to do, how much time do we have?" Asked McGonagall.

"15 minutes I believe now." He said and the great bearded man turned to the students.

"Senior students, Prefects, head boys and head girls take the underage inside and prepare to defend the school, robots to be prepared for attack." The headmaster announced and everyone put himself to work all senior students till year 5 together with teachers and Heads of Houses took the junior students inside while robots were getting mobilised in a rush: average, bulky commando and special robots were trying to prepare their weapons to defend the palisades while Mr Filch was preparing the secret tunnels for possible evacuation.

"All of you in line get inside." Said Professor McGonagall directing the ones in the junior years who are already in a panic for what was going to be, thinking of the worst scenarios while the D.A was preparing himself for a possible fight. The Shape Shifter that came to warn them was witnessing how the wizards were preparing, he was put to be in a corner for no one to bump into him, after that he will be put to go inside but he hoped for something else while he was hearing the children talking different apocalyptic things.

"I wonder when they will arrive."

"We will be massacred."

"We are all doomed."

"Go inside all you must be, for more safety inside then outside there is maybe." Said the Zebra directing the underage students inside the castle.

"AHTUNG! AHTUNG!" Said a German regular robot from the roof of the bridge.

"Attack from both sky and on the ground!" Said another one Romanian this time near the students and everyone saw the black Shape-Shifters that were like some sort of hideous bugs with some holes in their legs looking very menacing. On their first sight some robots started to shoot with their repeating laser bean weapons and assault rifles some even with sniper weapons in the sky before the others started to turn to the ones coming on the ground. While the junior year students were still guided inside, the first changelings started to go on the assault knocking some regular robots out before the teachers and the D.A started to make their move.

"FOR HOGWARTS!" Shouted Professor Dumbeldore pulling out his wand.

"LET'S GO FOR HOGWARTS!" Shouted Neville and the battle started. Constant changelings were coming to attack but the wizards alongside robots were heroically resisting the attacks they were using disarming, throwback, stunning and knock out charms while the robots were constantly shooting.

"Stupefy!" Said Hannah when a dark Shape Shifter almost got him before she was the next victim but a black robot commando hit him hard with his blaster rifle. Another two changelings appeared also before McGonagall and a group of underage students but she immediately drove them back with a spell before three regulars robots caught them and punched them with their fists in their faces when they tried to get back to fight. One shape shifter knocked Collins down and was looking with him in anger while the poor boy was thinking this was the end for him.

"Stupefy!" Shouted Harry and made the creature to back away relieving him and he immediately got up.

"Thanks." He said going back to fight.

"Good job mate." Said Ron who was fighting near him.

"The fight is not over yet. If it is a dark crystal, we must find it and destroy it." Said Harry resuming his fighting knocking out another changeling.

"Try to look towards the forest, Chrysalis is surely hiding there and directs them." Shouted the colourful shape-shifter, now he was also attacked by his own people, and was trying to fight back, Harry and Ron taking the advice started to look towards the trees, if they could see something while around them robots were shooting with weapons at stunning mode or fighting in melee and hand to hand combat hitting, punching them hard with their bare hands or their weapons and so on. One special unit robot had used his electric stuff to stun a changeling while another used his bare hands to constantly punch another one repeatedly. Just then Harry seemed to see something in the distance presuming it was what they were looking for.

"Ron there I think I see something." Said Harry pointing in the direction of the red glow.

"I think I see it as well." Said the redheaded boy.

"You will go I shall cover you." Said Harry.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am. GO! I will cover you." Harry said and both friends went in the direction of the red glow both fending off as many changelings as possible till Harry was almost hit by one of the creatures, he tried to throw it back but it was too close and he fell on his back right when both were very close to the forest. His friend immediately turned to him wanting to help.

"I am fine Ron! GO!" He said and his friend ran towards into the red glow. Harry managed to get back on his feet just in time when he heard Twilight screaming.

"Twilight!" He said and went in the direction of the scream while Ron went in the forest

Twilight was trying her best during the battle but she couldn't manage all the changelings with the spells she had learned. When he looked into other direction to throw back the aggressors, a Changeling had run to her to knock her down. She saw in that moment eyes glowing red having nothing in them but darkness and a desire to do harm and hissing in a totally violent way that wasn't at the Changelings before. Harry then turned around and noticed her.

"TWILIGHT!" He shouted going to her immediately.

"Stupefy!" He threw back the creature and helped her up.

"Thanks Harry I never saw something like this." She said still thinking about the eyes.

"You don't need to worry." He said when he noticed some other changelings coming.

In the meantime Ron managed to enter inside the forest to follow the glow behind a tree he noticed a bigger dark female Shape Shifter that seemed to have some sort of hair in the shape of scales with long fangs giving orders to the crystal. He wasn't afraid of her but the site of that thing only made him fill disgust he immediately pulled out his wand and shouted to her.

"So you're Queen Chrysalis or more better to say a cheap replica of her! Wonder where the real one is." He said pointing his wand at her.

"Ah, a young wizard I saw when you were coming." She said with a mad smile.

"I am not afraid of a slimy insect the shape of a horse like you! That is surely anything but the original." He said.

"You will pay for this insolence." She said hissing to him directing his two guards to attack but he threw them back with a non verbal spell before turning to Chrysalis who started to throw 5 spells throw her horn to throw Ron away but to no avail he defected and avoided them.

"You are trying to look brave." She started before running to a bush "but will you fight against-" Out came the shape of the thing many wizards were still afraid to call him.

"This." Said Lord Voldemort with a large evil smile for the moment making Ron to back away "I knew." For a moment the boy couldn't knew what to do, however he knew what happened to him since he witnesses his best friend defeating him. In only two seconds he took back fighting position, for him what was before him was nothing more but a mere mask worn by a bug.

"You might have taken his shape. But this is not my main fear, even thou I was raised to be afraid of this. I know that behind that image you are nothing but silly pesky horse-bug." He said now turning the image to total rage and attacked him with two spells that Ron avoided.

"Stupefy!" He shouted throwing the fake Dark Lord down before it tried to hold the crystal.

"Expelliamus." He said throwing the crystal. "Stupefy." He knocked it back before Ron ran for the crystal to immediately grab it and go out from the forest with the clone on his trail, throwing spells at him till he managed to hit him and made him fell.

"GET IT BACK!" She roared at him but Ron hold it still while the others could now watch now using her magic to try to get it but the boy wasn't letting go of it. However the spell was very powerful and was almost to let go. Harry then went for his friend followed by Twilight and Hermione.

"Expelliamus." Said the voice of Harry who threw her back, her concentration been severed.

"Ron, destroy it!" He said helping him up while the changeling looked.

"You will not get this again." Shouted Ron clenching the crystal in his fist and then threw it to the ground.

"Reducto!" He said turning the crystal into black ash.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" She shouted.

A changeling was prepared again to attack Lavender before it started shiver and collapsed to the ground the girl went on her feet and started to notice every creature around dropping to the ground like flies, struggling and holding their heads, their full body been in total agony. Everything was as if they were burning from the inside and their bodies were almost about to explode, this is when a strange black and green smoke was starting to get out from their noses and they were screaming.

"What is going on?" Asked the colourful Changeling worried for his friends.

"The crystal was destroyed the darkness that got in them is now coming out and it will dissipate." Said Dumbledore while watching as the smoke was gathering and it dissolved immediately before a light started to come from the chest of each changeling turning them into colourful creatures like the other first one that arrived. Their holes were no more there but they were however growling in pain after been beaten hard by the wizards and the robots. Just then the tactical robots came.

"Units arre-." Wanted the German one to order.

"They were unwillingly forced to attack us by a dark force, let them be." Said the headmaster and all the robots stopped beating them. Everyone then went to the four to cheer their heroes.

"You should all thank Ron. He was the one who did it." Said Harry.

"But Harry you also helped me." Said Ron.

"I just helped you; you are the hero for today." He said with a smile to his friend.

"Thanks Harry." He said before everyone started to go to Ron, girls kissing him, boys cheering, congratulating and caring him this must be the best day of his life.

"Harry." Called Twilight from behind him. "I saw what you did, you were very generous to Ron but he wouldn't have done it without you."

"Maybe, but he did most of the job I just covered him. He deserves the prize." He said before Twilight embraced him and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You are amazing." She said. After a small cheering of the heroes a part of the students went to help the wounded Changeling while the robots captured the culprit of the attack, while the Changelings were struggling in pain.

"Oh, why I am here?" Said a grey one with a cough.

"Oh my head it is as if it is almost to explode." He said a white one while holding his head.

"Ahh my body hurts I can't move." Said one emerald green when trying to get up, but couldn't because he had broken limbs everywhere, not to mention signs of beatings all over his body.

"Sorry for that but we had to defend ourselves." Said Ginny to them.

"We do apologise for everything we did but we couldn't do anything." Said a female Caribbean blue Changeling.

"We understand that and don't worry you will be all right." Said Harry before the matron of the school Madam Pomfrey immediately made spells for bandages and brought some healing potions for them to drink some combat medical droids also came to help.

"What happened here?!" Thundered a voice and everyone turned to another group of colourful Shape-Shifters however the ones that were tended turned their gaze to one that was smaller and had a furious face. It had purple eyes red neck fins and tail, blue wings, and more distinct black armor with shades of purple with red horns while the other green one much taller with beetle-like mandibles protruding from his forehead. was looking in disbelief on what happened gazing at the destroyed robots and the injured and bruised people both students and changelings.

"King Thorax, Pharynx." Said the green Shape Shifter that came before to warn of the attack while the students and teachers were turning gazes between them, not expecting to have a royal visit.

"Shape-Shift what happened here." Asked the king.

"It was a clone that represented Chrysalis made by a dark one, he gave her a black cursed crystal to have total control over us and made us attack their settlements." He said to the king and his brother. "The students and the teachers here have no blame they just defended themselves while some of us attacked under the influence of the crystal."

"We heard that you escape the trance by accident. Can you describe how the dark wizard was?" Asked Pharynx.

"No, I can't he had a black a cape with a hood over his head and wore a mask that covered his full face and his voice was distorted. But I can tell it was only one." He said before both Thorax and Pharynx went to the wizards and both received bows of the heads and upper body by the students while Twilight watched before doing the same thing.

"Please you don't need to do those formalities. Who is the Headmaster?" Said Thorax before the students went to stand up straight to both them. And Professor Dumbledore went one step ahead.

"I am the headmaster and we do apologise to Your Majesty that a Dark Wizard had corrupted the minds of some of your subjects with a cursed object." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"It is all right I hope there isn't so much damage. And from what I can tell there is still one that continues with this quest although it shouldn't be the case." He said turning his gaze back to the destroyed robots.

"Your Majesty you don't need to worry about the robots they are just machines. And no there wasn't too much damage for us except for a few bruises and hits but we do apologise however for your subjects." Said Professor McGonagall pointing to the injured changelings. "We will give them some healing potions so they would be able to fly back home."

"It is no problem; you were justified to fight back. You did what it should have been done. And in all cases old habits die hard especially for dark ones; this was also the same in our case." Said Pharynx with a smile.

"However we do want to help you at least clean the mess that had been done. And to take the victims home." Said Thorax said with a warm smile.

"We shall give them some healing potions so that they will be able to fly back into your territory." Said Professor McGonagall before everyone put themselves to work, the changelings that came had cleaned up the robots while the students helped the injured ones to recover quick in just a few minutes everything was clean the ones that were injured however some had to be carried by the ones in full health.

"Well everything is finished it looks as if nothing happened." Said Professor Flitwick smiling before turning to the injured Changelings and the smile faded. "Well almost."

"I do wish to know, who the one that destroyed that Dark Control Crystal is." Said Pharynx.

"The ones Your Highness were two of our students. Potter, Weasley come forward please." Said Professor McGonagall and the two students stepped in bowing to both the King and his brother.

"I congratulate you two for managing to stop the madness and free my people. I can assure you that you have the Changeling's full gratitude." Said the King smiling.

"You're Majesty, with all due respect but my friend Ron is the real hero today I just covered him." Said Harry with a shy face towards the monarch.

"It doesn't matter the fact that you only covered him. Both of you made a great deed together and this is no small deal. You both had courage and determination to do what was right and I thank both of you." He said to them and both smiled back.

"We thank you, Your Majesties." Said Ron before both bowed.

"Plus I hope that this event will not destroy the good relations between us and you, since I was invited by your sovereigns to a tour in you homeland and home worlds." He said with a large smile.

"They will not Your Majesty since they will be told who the one responsible for the attacks was." Said Professor Snape calmly.

"By the way where is that clone?"Asked Pharynx.

"She is in the Dark Tower Your Highness watched by the robots. A letter was already sent letter to the Aurors to come and pick her up." Explained the Headmaster.

"I guess she will be sent to the Fortress of Oblivion although she is not the real deal?" Asked Pharynx.

"Unfortunately she will and she will probably never escape from there. And I do have to apologise but this is the justice made when one attacks us or when it harms both side's territory."

"It is too bad that we don't know who the one who gave her the Dark Crystal was and who made this fake queen." Said Professor Snape.

"I guess it was inevitable. Even thou we both don't like this we have to approve, since it is now again the best place where to confine evils, probably better for both sides actually." Said the King. "I do apologise that we haven't taken more action immediately when the disappearances started."

"You didn't had any idea who the one responsible was and this is understandable. By the way I believe you should reward the one that came to warn us of the impending danger to give us time to prepare." Said Professor McGonagall turning to the one that warned them.

"I believe ennobling him will be great."

"Shape-Shift, no problem." Said the king while the teacher got out a smirk. "What is so funny?"

"Our apologise but we usually call you 'Shape-Shifters' and it is a bit strange the fact that he is named Shape-Shift." Said Professor Snape.

"Maybe you should adopt our real name, that of 'Changelings'." Thorax said with a chuckle.

"We shall do this no problem." Said McGonagall before three Aurors behind the Changelings appeared from white mists one of them the leading one was one whom Harry and his friends knew.

"We have arrived as soon as possible." Said the woman going to Professor Dumbledore before noticing the Shape-Shifters. "Oh it seems that some others came as well."

"Indeed and probably you should know that we also have two royal visitors." Said McGonagall pointing at the two changelings.

"Oh." She immediately bowed to the two Changelings and so did the other Aurors.

"I don't think I will get used to so much bowing." Said Thorax.

"We apologise but this is how one should behave in front of one of royal blood." Said one of the male Aurors before turning to Dumbledore "And where is the trouble maker."

"First cell in the dark tower." Intervened madam Pomfrey tending to both the light injured students and more severely injured changelings using her wand to cast healing spells. "Hope you will take that slime immediately, those poor students and creatures faced a horror today. Those battle robotic machines were useful with the Dark Lord but those that we recently took are too aggressive those poor Shape Shifters were beaten very bad, punched in repeated ways, good thing that they didn't lost an eye or a tooth." Complained the matron giving a healing potion to a green one.

"The cage will come immediately don't worry." Said the woman turning to the Trio. "Hey, Harry I think you and your friends had again to fight with some threat."

"I don't think there was a chance to avoid it Tonks. How are you and Remus?" Harry asked.

"Very well it seems we will work together with this problem of native incursions." She said smiling before turning to the teachers and the monarchs.

"Harry, how do you know her?" Asked Twilight.

"Her husband was a teacher at Hogwarts at Defence against the Dark Arts in our third year his name is Remus Lupin and Tonks is his wife." He explained.

"And her name is just Tonks?"

"Actually her full name is Nymphadora Tonks. However never call her Nymphadora she considers it stupid and hates it." Explained Ron.

"I believe Nymphadora sounds great for a name." She said in a sense she kind of designates their style of naming.

"She might disagree on that." Hermione said before the headmaster ordered for the clone to be brought to the cage.

"All right." The headmaster ordered for the black changeling to be brought to the cage. The thing was a dark metallic carriage with a small window with bars on the door that had the logo of the prison of Second Azkaban. Tonks was the one to magically open the door to the cage before the elite robots were dragging a struggling clone; the robots had placed a muzzle that was tightened so she wouldn't be able to speak. The students at Hogwarts were watching in silence while she was dragged away, the ones in the junior years were watching in fear while the seniors, prefects and members of the D.A have either frowning or made disgusted faces on the sight of her, while Twilight only had a worried look of what might happen to her. And the changelings that were put under her control were making menacing looks easy to remark the will to get revenge on her, despite not been the real deal.

"YOU WRETCHED TYRENT!" Shouted one of the changelings that was under her control and was severely injured he together with other 2 wanted to beat her the way the robots did. However he was stopped by two changelings that came with the king.

"I will make you pay for the things you put us to do."

"Don't struggle, you three are injured!" Said one of the changelings holding them.

"And it is just a clone not the real deal. Although I do believe she was bad that she once attacked us." Said Ginny trying to hold them alongside some other prefects, with some regular battle robots.

"They attacked in the past as well?"

"Two villages some years ago, they said after a failed invasion from what I heard." Harry said.

"It's a touchy for them, not something we want to bring out when they are around." Ron said.

"Locomotor Mortis." McGonagall casted a spell to glue all their four legs together to not advance.

"You don't need to worry, where she would be she will have a lot of thinking to make." Said Tonks while directing where the prisoner to be brought and the robots threw her into the cage while either Changelings or Students were looking, one of the students on seeing her and what she did it reminded of someone he could only hate with all his heart. The door of the cage had closed but just then she managed to remove the muzzle to be able to speak.

"I SHALL RETURN ONE DAY!"

"I don't think so." Said Tonks before turning to the king. "We shall take it from here; you will not need to worry anymore about this clone."

"Still I regret the real one didn't accepted the change."

"People don't accept new ideas fast Your Majesty, for some people to accept change takes a longer time while for others they simply never accept." Hermione said.

"She is right Thorax even I did not accepted change, immediately you know that." Said Pharynx.

"Well at least this is over, on the other hand I want from today to extend the relations with all the wizards and non-wizards of every human nation. I believe this will be a first step to better understanding since all of us were isolated from one another."

"This is a wonderful thing Your Majesty and I guess your first step will be this galactic tour." Said Professor Dumbeldore smiling.

"Indeed, I think I will have a lot to see from the next week."

"A small advice Your Majesty, try to make this tour one of learning, the non-magical people, our sovereigns and us will have a lot to show you during your embassy. Observing, learning and comparing thing from the worlds will surely have a great impact."

"I shall take that in mind." He said before Hermione came.

"Oh and You Majesty, when you are there think of this character Peter the Great." The girl said smiling.

"Where will I meet him?"

"Moscow or better the city he had founded Saint Petersburg in Russia." Said the girl.

"All right." He said smiling before turning to his subject and the ones that managed to heal thanks to the magic while others still wounded were carried by others. "Everyone let's go." He ordered and all the changelings started to fly away towards their kingdom while the students started to resume their activities.

"Hermione who is Peter the Great?" Asked Twilight.

"He was one of the most important Russian rulers that modernised his state 800 years ago when it was very backward; he made a tour through more advanced countries to learn and apply at home. I believe the changelings will need to take his example." Explained Hermione.

"And in many cases I believe he will have to make many changes not just making his people adopt a new attitude toward others." Said Ron.

"I see now."

"Boy never thought this is how I shall spend Friday afternoon."

"I believe no one expected that Ron." Said Harry.

"On the other hand I now can say that I also stopped Voldemort." Said Ron with a great sense of pride.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Asked Harry confused thinking that he was the one that stopped him.

"The Chrysalis clone changed herself into him from behind a bush, thinking that I shall not do anything due to fear, however I know what happened to him and I beat her." Said Ron.

"Glad to hear that Ron." Congratulated Harry before Neville came.

"Good job Ron at least there will be no escape for this one." Said Neville smiling.

"Neville are you all right?" Asked Twilight.

"Yeah, I am fine." He said before leaving for the Gryffindor tower and then the Trio realised what it was.

"What happened?"

"Chrysalis, I believe reminded Neville of Bellatrix Lestrange." Said Harry.

"Who was she?"

"She was a fanatically devout Death Eater. When he was one year old he went to his parents and tortured them via the Cruciatus Curse, incapacitating them forever." On hearing this she was utterly horrified and felt sorry for the poor Neville.

"Even today they are at St. Mungo' Hospital for Magical Maladies." Said Ron.

"This is horrible. But what happened to Bellatrix?"

"She was between the ones that tried to attack Hogwarts; however she was beaten as well." Said Harry.

"Strange thing thou she was weaker during the fight and no one knew why, of course we prefer not to talk about those things since they were nothing but criminals." Said Ron.

"I shall not ask more about this then." Said Twilight and everyone resumed their activity, due to the events that happened it was announced that the rest of the classes were cancelled for that day. To the disappointment of Hermione and Twilight but to the pleasure of everyone else since there wasn't anything else to be done it was decided to start choosing the costumes and preparing the school for the Halloween Ball.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please leave comments on every chapter, I wish to know what you think of this idea of continuation for the series.**

 **Please do post comments or I might stop writing for the story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Hogwarts Nightmare Night

_Hogwarts Nightmare Night_

The next day in the evening was the Halloween Ball in the Great Hall the school had forgotten over night what happened yesterday with the Changeling fiasco however the 2 tactical robots and regular commander had full control of security during the preparations for the Ball and while the students were relaxing after that battle. They had decided to increase the number of patrols to include 2 active regiments totalling 2000 on patrol duty both during the day and during the night as for the campus and interior it was decided to include 100 robots inside on the corridors and another 100 in the gardens they of course will receive also another tactical robot of British manufactory aside from the commander. It was also decided to include a rule in which if there were other natives coming they could not enter with sharp objects or any other things that could be used as a weapon to cut, stab or burse. But aside from the regular patrols some of them were put to place Halloween decorations wherever a teacher wants.

The castle was now looking anything but a school there were pumpkins with candles that were flying in the great hall and the decorations also included real flying bats alongside other paper decorations the shape of pumpkins that were charmed to make different faces evil, menacing or smiling faces. The ghosts were also present for making different shows around the castle either a re-enactment of one's execution or other antiques to scare, but in a funny way not to make someone faint or have a heart attack. As for the food the tables were so full of cake and other kinds of strange candies one might get easily sick trying to eat so much.

As for the costumes many were dressed in all the different things one could think, they were either famous wizards and witches or some creature or some other people, some remained in their uniforms while others dressed in all the ways possible like a king, prince or in Twilight's case a princess thanks to Rarity that made her the dress. It was a yellow dress with a fake crown on her head. For her the way the wizards had made the decorations were something one could barely imagine to be possible as for the ghosts ever since she arrived and met Nick she started to get used to them even like them with the exception of some like the Bloody Baron and Peeves that was annoying everyone around him and making nasty jokes. However once again she was spellbound by the way magic is so much used by them it seems for her it will be the best Halloween and Nightmare Night she would ever have.

"One could barely imagine the image this place gives during Halloween. Back at my old school we didn't do in these kinds of ways." She said to Hermione who was dressed like a dentist (both parents been dentists).

"Too bad, but what do you think?" Asked Hermione.

"One word; Amazing. By the way where is Harry?" She asked.

"She will be coming soon don't worry." It took only five minutes till Harry had arrived; he was dressed as an Auror while Ron seemed to be dressed like an old stile warlock. On seeing her with that dress he couldn't express anything but admiration although both considered it would have been more suited for another kind of ball.

"Hey Twilight, nice costume, I guess a princess." He said shyly.

"Yours isn't bad as well, I guess an Auror." She said smiling.

"Yeah, this is what I had managed to buy before staring school. I don't think it fits for a princess."

"For me it looks great." She said before an idea came to mind after looking at the portraits of the kings that wore medals. "But how about a little change." She said pulling out her wand making two chest medals to appear one with purple ribbon with white line, a gold thunderbolt hanged and one light blue ribbon with the representation of the royal sisters on a round silver white decoration.

"This is in addition."

"Wow thanks."

"Now you almost look like a prince with those medals." Said Ron smiling.

"Mulțumesc, cred că sunt acum mai potrivită pentru partenerul meu la acest bal." A spus Harry și toți au râs de aprobare.

* * *

 _Several kilometres away._

The rest of the mane 6 and Spike alongside with Shining Armour and Cadence and at least three Royal guards from the Crystal Empire had landed in the forest and were slowly moving through a pathway in the forest. Of course been Nightmare Night all of Twilight's friends wore costumes while Shining Armour and the Guards wore their armour while Cadence and Fluttershy, who was always scared of it wore none she was outside only for her friends.

"We are very close." Said Spike flying to the trees and saw the castle in the distance. "Just a few more miles."

"Let's go then." Said Shining Armour hoping they will manage to speak to Twilight. They moved through the trees for some more time, the forest was for Fluttershy scarier during the night then during the day, she was shivering throughout all her body thinking what might lay ahead of them. Then Shining Armour moved a hoof up to signal to stop.

"What is it?" Cadence whispered.

"I hear something." He said and everyone was silent what they were hearing was some metal clanking, after a few seconds they realised what was coming from the front of them, by noticing lights in the distance.

"Their guards are coming, scatter." Said Shining Armour and everypony went to where ever they could just when the guards numbering 15 stopped several meters from where they had been just moments ago. They were some skeletal metallic things that were carrying strange devices some smaller while others longer with some knives at their end and had some three colour markings in a circle as if it was a target.

" _Check the perimeter closely we don't need surprises again like yesterday_." Said the one at the front of the group, with a funny voice making Rainbow to almost laugh, two of them went to the margins and pointed their weapons to see for any danger. When they saw there weren't any they started to advance, in the meantime the ponies had tried to go pass them through the trees just when Fluttershy stepped on tree branch. Two guards on hearing this started to advance forward to where the tree branch crack might have originated. Fluttershy immediately went behind a bush hoping to no find her while Rainbow was preparing for the possibility of having to fight them. Just then the commander was given another order throw his communicator to go somewhere else.

" _Patrol come back, we have to go much further._ " Ordered the commander.

" _Roger, Roger._ " The two guards returned to the group and started to advance, the ponies escaped by a stroke of luck, when they were no more in sight the group reunited.

"Oy, now that was close." Said Applejack.

"Hey I could have put them out easily." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We talk about this later we have to go now." Ordered Shining Armour and started to advance further towards the castle. They reached the outskirts of the castle, however due to another patrol nearby they hide themselves behind another large bush and after a minute of waiting they saw Twilight.

"There she is." Said Rainbow Dash pointing out.

"Let's go." Said Shining Armour wanting to move out.

"Wait, she isn't alone." Said Applejack when she saw someone else came. It was a boy with glasses.

Back inside the party started with a slow dance however after the first dance Twilight remembered what Zecora told her regarding her friends coming, she went immediately outside just when the band came. After the first dance with Harry she immediately went outside to meet her friends. When she came outside of the castle she could feel and breathe the cold air of autumn coming from the forest while looking at the moon remembering the first Nightmare Night with her friends and she, been dressed as Starswirl the Bearded.

"A beautiful sight isn't it?" She turned around and saw Harry exiting the castle.

"Harry, I though you will listen to the band?" She said with her heart beating faster.

"I am not quite fond of rock music." He said coming near her and started to look at the stars. "It is a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"By the way why aren't you inside?" The boy asked.

"Sometimes I need to be alone to gather my thoughts."

"You are not the only one. I started recently to like to be more alone to reflect on some things."

"I guess there are many?"

"And maybe more problematic then yours." He said while she turned at the distance.

"What is he trying to do?" Asked Rainbow Dash while looking to what was happening. In Applejack's view what was happening seemed a bit blurry, she started to get more and more nervous when the boy started to move towards her slowly from behind her back.

"What is he doing trying to bite her?" She said nervous panicking Shining Armour that wanted to intervene, however some patrols were nearby and the ponies stopped him.

"Please calm down darling everything will be fine." Begged Cadence.

"If he tries something he will pay dearly." He said in anger. Twilight turned her head to see the boy with a nervous face.

"Harry is everything all right?" She asked nervously both their hearts beating at an accelerated rate.

"Ahm, Twilight...thank you for accepting my invitation to the Ball." He said his hands sweating.

"Ah, no problem." She said she started to fill her heart beating more and more and breathing heavily before noticing her brother in the distance from behind Harry. It meant that they are close and might imagine who knows what by what they saw in the distance, she had to send her partner away for a time to talk with them however the boy noticing her face he knew something was off, he tried to turn his gaze to his back but Twilight took him by the hand to drive his gaze to her.

"Harry could you go inside I need some time alone. Plus I am a bit thirsty." She said.

"Ah, all right I will get some punch then." He said.

"Could you bring for both of us?"

"Sure I will go get some." Harry said before entering back inside while everyone was dancing crazy on the music. Twilight immediately started to run towards the other side of the bridge deactivating the magic that disguised her still wearing her costume. Just on reaching near the end she could hear her friends, brother and sister in law speaking all sorts of apocalyptic things.

"That thing almost got her." Said Rarity dramatically.

"Good thing that she turned him away immediately." Said Rainbow Dash.

"If he tries again he will not manage because I shall not let him. No one touches my sister." Said Shining Armour before Twilight came towards them.

"None of you have to do anything." Said Twilight coming before them.

"TWILIGHT! You are all right." Said everyone in unison glad she was all right and Shining Armour immediately rushed to her.

"Did he tried to bite you or harm you in anyway." He asked in a total panic.

"No he didn't."

"We were so worried we thought that he will try something." Said Spike.

"They told us that they will be very cruel." Said Fluttershy scared

"Everything is fine."

"I am telling you if he tried something I would-"

"LET, me explain!" She said cutting her brothers sentence and everyone went silent. Twilight told them everything she could regard her experience at Hogwarts she also told them about how the wizards and non-wizard societies work, why they came to their world and about Harry and her other friends there. With every single word all the ponies and Spike had their worries and suspicions melted away.

"And that is what I saw, many of them didn't came to do bad things to us they simply came for a new life, one in which none of them will have to hide from profiteers, or speculators." She explained.

"So that means none of the rumours and stories are true." Said Cadence now relieved, her mind been cleared of all the worries and fear regarding them.

"None of us have to worry they simply want to be let alone in their own business and live in peace." Said Twilight.

"I am glad to hear that." Said Shining Armour with a weak smile however his voice was full of shame.

"Shining what is it?" Asked his sister worried.

"I was such a fool to believe what they had told us." He said with bitterness.

"But what happened?"

"Those so called 'experts' told us only bad things about them that they are worst then the old changelings or the Storm King, Grogar and so on. And I believed them and I had ordered intensive training of the guards to fight against them to no more have to worry about an event like others that happened and gave them messages with negative perspective on them." He explained getting his helmet off.

"It wasn't your fault many of you had misunderstood them." Twilight said trying to calm him down.

"Maybe, but what kind of captain of the Royal Guards trains them to attack people that are innocent." He said with his look to the ground.

"You didn't know that however what is important is the fact that you didn't give orders to attack them and this is a big difference." Twilight said smiling to her brother that made him regain confidence in himself.

"Yet Twilight what was the thing with Harry, the one you sent back inside?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Harry is a good person and a good friend he even saved my life yesterday from Changelings that were attacking." She said tracking the surprise of everyone around.

"Changelings attacking? But why would Thorax do that?" Asked Spike not believing they would do this again.

"It wasn't Thorax it was Chrysalis."

"But that is impossible she isn't their queen anymore she is now caged in stone." Said Cadence stunned.

"And how the hay did she managed that?" Asked Applejack and Twilight looked to the ground thinking what she could say.

"Is everything all right Twilight?" Asked Cadence.

"I have to tell you something, between the human wizards there are also some evil wizards, they are called "Death Eaters" they are users of Dark magic, and they were very dangerous. Although most of them are no more or were caught, there are a few let loose many inactive but there might be one of them that want to continue an old quest. This one made a clone of her in order to do that." This explanation now made Fluttershy to get even scared she doesn't want to even meet a wizard that is called that way.

"Wait if it was only a clone made by an evil wizard, how could she have managed to control the changelings?" Rarity asked confused.

"She had a Dark Crystal in her possession, it is a cursed object formed by black magic that one could use to take control multiple individuals that have a hive mind like the Changelings, she had used it to attack the wizards." She explained.

"Oh, so that is the real reason for the disappearances of some Changelings." Said Pinkie Pie.

"You know about this?"

"It was written in the newspaper about Changelings going missing but the wizards were blamed not a clone of Chrysalis." Said Starlight.

"The clone is to blame alongside the Death Eater who used the changelings under her control to do that, they been under the influence of the crystal, they couldn't do anything to protest."

"But how the hay would one make a clone of Chrysalis to use to attack its own people by using this kind of object?" Asked Applejack and Twilight looked to the ground thinking what she could say.

"You must know that we can't generalise things but I have to tell you that in case of the Death Eaters, they fought for dominance and power, they wanted to first control their colonies and their main governments. The one that made this clone of Chrysalis wanted to do so probably for his associates to gain access to control of the wizard colonies."

"Then probably turn on us." Said Shining Armour.

"There is another thing; their leader was declared by them to be a wizard that even thou he is not around anymore, many still don't want and can't call him by name."

"But what was his name?" Asked Applejack.

"His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle but they know him as Lord Voldemort, the name he chose is considered by them to be cursed because he was one of the most evil wizards they knew and from what I know more worst then Nightmare Moon, Tirek, Chrysalis, the Pony of Shadows, King Storm, Grogar or Cozy Glow."

"But why would this Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort, be worst?" Rainbow Dash asked sceptical.

"Because unlike the villains we encountered, he did not only captured or wanted to force people to join his dark side. He killed everyone that wanted to oppose and fight against him." Everyone now turned horrified by that, they never heard or met anypony that could be so mad and evil in their lives "and his acolytes the Death Eaters also killed people. Harry told me that Voldemort first tortured people till they begged him to kill them, he didn't even care for his followers, if they disobeyed him he would have killed them. Some joined him for advantages, others for believing in him but some only for the sake of their lives. They said that whenever one mentioned his name, either a Death Eater or himself will appear in the next moment in the streets or on your own doorstep and they will either kill or torture you before they commit the murder if you don't do what they want. But there were people who opposed him and some got killed by him. Between the people killed, were his parents when he was one year old."

On hearing this they could do nothing but to fill total regret for him Twilight had told them that he was raised by non-wizards who hated magic and they only tormented him. And by what Twilight just told them now. King Storm was a buffoon and Chrysalis a mad lady since they still can call them by name. In comparison to this lord of darkness alongside his acolytes, who unleashed such a reign of terror for who knows how many years on the human wizards and probably some non-wizards.

"We didn't know about this." Said Fluttershy with sadness.

"The only thing he would want is only a quiet life, no more things like this, alongside the others at Hogwarts and around our world." Said Twilight.

"We understand that and we wish to make this possible. But things are very bad now." Said Starlight.

"What do you mean?"

"Twilight you were right about the so called 'experts'." Said Applejack

"They are only a bunch of charlatans, they are using every single bad thing happening and blame it on the colonists." Said Rarity.

"And you want to know what Rainbow found out." Said Pinkie hyperactively appearing from nowhere touching her face.

"They are going by false names around the Princess, the two unicorns for instance call themselves Real Deed and True Word but their names are actually Mislead and Snake Tongue and the Pegasus that go by Good Word and Brave Heart they are actually named Smooth Talk and Cruel Deed." Rainbow Dash said.

"How did you find out?"

"After we watched the Quidditch match between the red and the blue teams from the clouds Surprise and High Winds told this to all the Wonderbolts present during that day. Beyond that those liars are supported by shabby ponies, which in return support them; they let them attack the wizards and steal diverse objects. There are also some clubs that had been made for the Wonderbolts and they are encouraged by them to attack the colonists, motivating they are doing this for Equestria. Beyond that, they encourage especially the ones that want to look cool like the Washouts, but they are practically doing acts of hooliganism." Explained Rainbow.

"I know their newspapers always wrote this and show photos. But this has to stop as soon as possible. I saw them in action they know a lot of spells they could use for duelling, and in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class they are taught how to protect themselves against dark wizards as well as other aggressors and other dangerous things. And the robots even thou they seem stupid they are able to fight very viciously. Been machines they are made to carry out orders without question. They would fight till the end to defend the settlements and people. They were really effective with the Changelings under the control of the dark crystal." Said Twilight.

"This is a good thing if they are made only for defence and not aggression." Said Shining Armour.

"That is for the moment the problem is next. On their homeworlds and home countries from where they came, there are people that want to put harsher measures for the ones that attack, although the people that live here now don't want that to happen it might be a possibility that with more attacks happening the radicals will gain more support and implement those measures. And from what I can tell some are still plagued by the memory of Lord Voldemort."

"In this case we must stop this madness before it becomes grimmer." Said Cadence.

"Maybe if we throw a party in Canterlot?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Nau we need a way to show the ponies' that wizards and especially the humans in general are not dangerous." Said Applejack.

"Wait, maybe Pinkie is right. In winter they will also have another holiday for them, during our Hearts Warming Eve we can try to call them to Canterlot a week before the holidays to show the ponies that they are not dangerous and also they can show what kind of magic they know holding their lessons for at least one or two days in Canterlot." Said Twilight.

"This now could work but it will be hard, those liars are present at almost every moment around Aunt Celestia telling their made up stories and some of the ponies in the high society also support them because they made them to be afraid of the colonists. While others they smooth talk them so they would reach to her." Explained Cadence.

"This is probably the way they managed in the first place to get to the princesses." Commented Rarity.

"We must try and hope this will work to stop those actions." Twilight said turning to the castle thinking of all the people that might have suffered in the past due to the dark wizards. "Many had suffered a lot because of the dark wizards only before the last summer started one managed to stop them forever and reliving those times when they were active it would be too much especially for Harry whom he had lost all his family because of Voldemort, for him this is not even the last thing he would want."

"You like him don't you?" Asked Cadence seeing and feeling what was inside Twilight's heart.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry? What do you think of him?"

"He is a very nice and pleasant person, intelligent, shy, brave sometimes distant but kind hearted and wants the good of others."

"You have feelings for him don't you." Asked her brother.

"I do admit that sometimes my heart starts to pound more and more around him and this thing started when he started to teach me the spells they learned during the years not to mention when we stayed together and when it was with the attack." She said realising what they were talking about.

"So you have feelings for him it is romantic, a bit strange but still romantic." Said Rarity.

"What, no this is now impossible."

"Twilight you don't need to be embarrassed I guess everpony would start to have feelings for one whom she considers her knight in shining armour, even if it is someone who seems unconventional." Said Cadence.

"It is all right, even tho it is a bit strange." Said Applejack.

"All right I do admit that those are the feelings I have for him." Said Twilight and everyone smiled in approval before a guard came.

"Sorry for the interruption but he had returned." Twilight immediately took note of him carrying two cups of fruit punch in his hands from the other side of the bridge looking around for her.

"I have to go. I can't let him get worry." She said.

"Go, and don't worry we will do whatever it takes to stop those attacks." Said Shining Armour.

"Thanks, you are the best."

"And yet Twilight, what will you do with your secret I don't think you will be able to tell him that you are not...you know." Said Spike.

"Well I believe till the best moment arrives." She said activating her necklace giving her the human form. "I will have to stick to this form."

"Good luck then, and don't worry we will find a way to make this possible." Said Shining Armour and then Twilight went over the bridge towards her partner.

"Twilight, Twilight? Where she could be?" He asked himself looking around.

"I'm here." She said running to him from near the entrance to the bridge.

"Where have you been I was almost worried?" He asked giving her a cup with punch.

"Sorry for that I really needed to clear my thoughts." She said taking it.

"What have you been thinking about?" He asked.

"It was nothing, just a person that is very dear to me."

"Really! Who exactly?" Harry asked puzzled.

"My big brother he was very supportive of me and we would always do a lot of stuff together when we were younger."

"Oh I see. You know I also wished to have got a bigger brother or sister as well. Maybe things would have been different."

"I know but at least you got me and all the others."

"I know and I am glad about that." He made a long pause looking in the horizon "By the way sorry for taking so much till I got the fruit punch I got stuck in a conversation with Ron and everyone inside went mad due to the loud music. Ron said he would retreat till the situation calms down a bit."

"It is all right none of us is a big fan I guess." She said before each raised their cups and knocked between themselves.

"Cheers." They said in unison before drinking the content when they heard that the things had a bit cooled down.

"Guess we can enter now." Said Twilight

"Let's go then." Said Harry opening the door for her and both had entered inside.

"Well I guess we can go now, since there wasn't any trouble and we know what to do." Said Shining Armour.

"I agree. I don't want to bump into robots." Said Rarity however Fluttershy noticed that one was missing.

"Ah guys, where is Pinkie Pie?" Asked the yellow Pegasus.

"It was here a moment ago." Commented Starlight.

"Hope she doesn't do something to be caught by either the teachers or by the guards." Commented Rainbow Dash before Spike noticed her in the distance watching through the window to the great hall.

"There." He said pointing to the window.

"How did she got there?" Asked Starlight.

"It's just Pinkie. Let's get to her before she attracts the attention of the teachers." Said Applejack and everyone went over the bridge Rainbow and Fluttershy flew to her.

"Pinkie, please come down, before the robots or the teachers see you." Begged Fluttershy.

"Sorry but I can't take my eyes off their party." She said in an ecstatic way with her face been over the window.

"Oh come on how different could be the parties they are doing?" Argued Rainbow before both Pegasus ponies started to look over the window to see the wizards still dancing and the decorations not to mention the ghosts and the real bats that were flying and the other thing that are happening. Just then the rest of the group came. "Wow"

"What the hay are you doing?!" Argued Applejack before the rest turned to see the show in the Great Hall. Everyone could barely say a word regarding this; real bats for decorations flying and sculpted pumpkins floating not to mention the charmed paper decorations that were put on the walls or the ghosts that were making jokes and the students laughing.

"Those grey humans flying are real ghosts!?" Asked Spike not knowing if he should be shocked or amazed.

"Real bats for decorations?!" Exclaimed Fluttershy.

"Flying pumpkins!" Applejack said amazed.

"By Celestia never seen a Nightmare Night party like this one." Commented Rainbow Dash.

"They call it Halloween." Said Starlight.

"Same thing."

"One thing is certain they know how to make a Halloween and Nightmare Night Party." Commented Shining Armour.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I give this one 12." Commented Cadence.

"I am so jealous after we befriend them I will buy party stuff to do it like this one on Nightmare Night." Said Pinkie Pie. The dance went on for some time till Professor Dumbledore made a sign to for the students to pay attention when things calmed a bit down.

"Now it is time for Professor Zecora to tell us a local scary story or more rather to say a legend regarding this night." Announced Professor Dumbledore while the zebra wearing a black robe with fake spiders in her hair went to the students with a bag of green powder, she blew some powder for the moon to appear.

"In this night while you have Halloween nearby they celebrate the Nightmare. One thousand years ago two royal sisters ruled the realm one controlled the night while the other the day." Said the Zebra and the powder turned into an image of two Alicorns.

"The young sister, controller of the night jealous of the love her big sibling got a dark spirit she turned into." She blew another wave of powder and out from it came the face of eyes of a demonic entity before it showed the face of a horse with long fangs with an evil smile.

"Nightmare Moon she was known the one the night and the dreams she haunts devouring the little ones in their dreams." She said while the entity in the powder started to go to each table frightening the students from the first to the third year.

"The night she wished to be eternal, however she was stopped by her own sister with heavy heart to the moon she was banished." She said and the entity turned into a full moon.

"Still haunt the night, through the dreams she could and eat the victims she would desire." The moon turned back into the demonic entity and charged at the students whom this time many junior years including some from senior years hide under the tables. Nightmare Moon then returned and started to mimic some other horses dressed in costumes giving her candies.

"Legend has it that a tribute one must give. If some candies one would give she will let you live. But if candies one would not give then the dreams you have she will eat." She said and the powder showed the scene where the entity devoured a mist coming from another horse before disappearing.

"And that is the legend of Nightmare Moon. A small statue of her I put outside in the hall with decorations of both celebrations to be hold." She said smiling before the music resumed.

"Man this is the scariest story I heard on Halloween." Commented Ron.

"It is actually a legend Ron." Said Twilight.

"Legend or not this scared all of us. I believe if she will be a teacher now here at Hogwarts she will surely be the best at shows for Halloween if she tells other stories like this one." Commented Ron.

"I agree even I got scared a bit." Said Hermione.

"Who would not, by the way she presented. I wonder how many students there will be to put candies at the statue with Nightmare Moon." Harry asked before seeing some first and second year students putting some candies in small paper bags with their names written on them to be prepared while the caretaker was watching with a large smile on his face, he was fully enjoying the site.

"This story is now my favourite." He said with a large green on his face holding his cat. The party went on for several more hours in that time the robots ordered by Mr. Filch moved the statue and the bags outside of the school; the story that scared many students in the junior years was later replaced by laughter the party went on for several more hours. The group of ponies that was watching threw the window had left after half an hour with many impressions and also having in mind to prevent anymore attacks.

When the students started to leave for the dormitories it was clear that some took the legend very seriously. A number of students started to put some leftover candies to the statue of Nightmare Moon, the junior years were the first ones to form lines to put to the statue while some from the senior years were joking around with things like 'Leave some to Nightmare Moon so she might not come to get you in your dreams.' After some time the statue was surrounded with small bags with different treats and this was seen by the one who ruled the night in that world.

"Wow, never thought of that." Commented Twilight.

"First years and second years was expected, medium or very little from the rest." Said Hermione when they saw the statue surrounded by small bags of candies that were leftover.

"They will surely get them back tomorrow if the bags are still here." Commented Ron taking a bite from a jelly worm.

"Ron please, try to keep some to put to the statue." Commented Hermione.

"It is only a local legend we don't need to be afraid of Nightmare Moon, it will not influence us."

"It is however good to show respect to the local traditions and myths." Said Hermione placing her bag to the statue.

"If you say so." Ron said putting a small bag to the statue followed by Twilight.

"I wonder in the legend, how was the person before it became Nightmare Moon." Said Harry.

"Surely it wasn't a scary entity like this statue wants to show." Ron said taking a looking at the statue not noticing the strange blue mist that was approaching.

"Still I guess it was a sad story for the one who had to banish her to the moon."

"I wonder if that was the whole story I think there is something more to it." Said Hermione.

"And there is." Twilight said and the trio turned to her. "I surely think there is something more to the story."

"If you want to know what is my opinion I don't think I will be afraid if Nightmare Moon would come here. Neither if it turned back to what it was." Said Malfoy who just came to them.

"Oh yeah well I believe it isn't wise to say that to the one that rules the night in this place in the thought of the locals." Said Twilight.

"As if she would have any influence on us." Commented Draco turning to the statue and look at it in the eyes while the blue mist was starting to form around the group.

"Still for the ones that probably had a minor fear I guess they had changed it now for this one, probably." Commented Ron.

"Yeah, maybe." Said Harry placing his bag to the feet of the statue before the mist covered the bag immediately. "Huh, what is going on?!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Said Ron before noticing the blue mist that now enveloped the whole group and now everything they saw was blue and no one with the exception of Twilight knew that it could only be Princess Luna but why did she came here to them.

"What is going on?" Asked Malfoy trying to struggle but all of them were in the full grasp not been able to move their bodies with the exception of their heads Harry turned to the mist and out from it came exactly the incarnation of Nightmare Moon.

"Hello little ones." Said the entity having a wicked smile.

"Nightmare Moon!" Said Ron scared.

"But you should be a myth." Said Hermione.

"Let's see what you are made of." And the face of the entity came to Malfoy the gaze in her eyes almost froze the Slytherin student who tried to keep himself calm and stand still before going for Ron the boy was watching her barely breathing the gaze of that equine creatures would usually be enough to make one to faint, he tried to make a full menacing face and just then the boy closed his eyes not wanting to look to her. When it turned to Hermione the girl tried her best to avoid eye contact with the spectre but she used her magic to make her look to her, she was totally afraid when she saw her gaze and her smile of evil even thou she tried to remain calm. When it was Twilight turn she would usually try her best to be brave but been so close to something like her and not been able to do anything because she was enveloped in a magic that prevented it and seeing Nightmare Moon so close she couldn't help but feel a great sense of fear not just for herself but for everyone although she for her it wasn't anything to fear, she didn't even noticed when he was holding Harry tightly by the hand.

Harry then came to turn, trying to look as menacing and with a smile of pure evil at first the boy couldn't do anything but watch and be afraid however he immediately remembered his old nemesis and somehow a part of him was telling that this was a similar situation after a moment his gazed turned from fear to determination making the entity confused.

"I experienced something worst then you!" He spoke up and everyone turned to him. "We are not afraid" Nightmare tried again something menacing and go around to face them but to no avail.

"You are not real, you are just an illusion." He said calmly.

"We know the legend." Said Hermione.

"You weren't an entity of evil." Said Ron.

"You are a fake!" Said Malfoy.

"You are not this." Said Twilight.

"You are not what you want us to believe you are. You are something else" Said Harry and then Nightmare enveloped only Harry and for a moment the entity took the shape of something else, a blue alicorn with the main like the night sky and with no fangs and blue eyes that showed no threat but kindness.

"You are right. You alongside your friends had proven yourselves. We shall see one day again." She said disappearing and the mist clearing up around him he was in the same place where he was but he noticed that his bag alongside his friends and a few others were gone. He then felt a hand over his right shoulder and turned to see Ron and the others.

"Harry!"

"What happened?"

"We were all set free but you remained the only one engulfed in the mist."

"We were really visited by; Nightmare Moon?" Asked Hermione.

"No, it was someone else. And I believe it was a test." He said before turning to the distance to see the mist that was still retreating. "And I think we had passed it."

"But what could have been the test about?" Asked Twilight wondering what Luna had in mind.

"I don't know."

"Whatever it was I don't think I will forget this. I shall go to bed." Said Draco moving away from the group but still thinking about what happened.

"None of us I believe will forget the experience of this Halloween and probably our first Nightmare Night." Said Ron turning to the statue noticing the missing bags. "It seems this legend was true I believe we shall not have to worry about whoever came tonight anytime soon." Ron said before he alongside Hermione started to walk away, Harry however stayed in deep thought for what had happened just moments ago before turning to the forest having the impression that something unusual will surely happen again in the near future.

"Harry, come on." Said Twilight taking him by the hand, and leaving the scene, not knowing that up above someone was watching and waiting to meet the boy again.


End file.
